Yellow Eyed Demon
by Katharonie
Summary: Living in the grand line was always hard, always is and that is how it will always be. However, what happens when a 19 year old girl who resembles the all mighty Dracule Mihawk starts to gain fame and attention? Is it for the best? It seems the swordsman was not innocent when it came to mingling with the opposite gender in his younger years. Rated T for the usual One Piece things.
1. Chapter 1 - Bar Fight!

The young girls' unique yellow eyes bore into the back of the pirates head. _This is what I get for living in the grand line I suppose._ Her black hair was short, several braids were present to keep the black bangs out of her face but it only made her sharp eyes stand out more. They were eyes that resembled a hawk, and her gaze was no exception. Her glare was deadly. Once she even found herself simply glaring at people as they walked by amused at their jumpy reaction.

She lived on the small island for her life, after her mother died at child birth and her father was nowhere to be found she was raised by one of the nobles. Well… Raised would be putting it nicely. To put it correct she was forced to work for them in order to have a place to rest her head and even then she barely got enough food to feed herself. However it made her stronger. As the years went by she found herself wielding two hidden blades. **(AN: Yes I know, it's from assassins creed but I simply love the idea way too much. Therefore I used it! Thank you Ubisoft for the epic weapon)** Invisible to the eye but upon further inspection to her gauntlets one might just find out that they are secretly a weapon. As she got older the work got harder and soon enough she was forced to fight off predators that threatened the castle, not that she minded. _I hate to admit it but if it wasn't for those battles I never would have learned anything, or gotten stronger._

The young girl, only recently turned 19, downed the last of her wine and subconsciously started playing with the bottle as she discretely watched the pirates. It wasn't hard to spot who the captain was, just look for the cocky, high self-esteem show off and 'bam' you have your captain. She sunk further into the hard wooden seat and rested her feet against the table causing her mid-calf length black leather boots to 'thunk' against the hard wood as she sloppily swung them on the surface. She pushed the empty bottle aside and ran her tongue over her perfect set of teeth before lowering her gaze and straining her ears to hear a certain conversation out of many that the tavern was currently having.

"…Listen here sweetie, me and my men," '_My men and I'_ she frowned at the use of bad grammar and corrected the man in her mind, "are running low on supplies. We don't want to have to use force but we will if needed. Now why don't you move that perk little butt off yours and go and fetch us some supplies?" The man was cocky that was for sure. The hawk eyed girl tilted her head towards the scene, a small smirk playing on her lips. _Not long now._ She thought flexing her fingers and stretching her legs while keeping her gaze on the group of four pirates. She felt her eyebrow rise in curiosity as she recognized the captain of the crew.

He had sickening pale green that hung loosely down to his hips. He wore no top, but she would have rather seen one on. He had no muscle, simply fat. Several rolls, if one were to stand the horrid scene long enough they would count five. His pants hung loosely on his hips, dangerously low and they were a plain white colour. Shoes were not needed for this man, she knew that as soon as her mind had halted to a stop as it screamed at her that this man had a bounty on his head. And a decent one at that as well. Acidic Yoshitaka, as they called him with a bounty of 85,000,000 Beri. He ate the San-San fruit, otherwise known as the Acid-Acid fruit. Bullets have no effect on him, they simply go through the pale green mixture and his skin soon fixes it up. He got his bounty from calmly walking through a decently sized marine base, stealing the treasure, then walking back out again as if nothing happened. The bullets and slashes of swords had no effect on him. In fact the swords and bullets were actually burned to a crisp as they passed through the dangerous acidic substance.

_To burn through steel the acid must be powerful. I am going to have to be extremely careful. Perhaps I can neutralise the acid leaving the skin vulnerable to attack…_

"S-Sir I can't do that. I have no authority over the supplies here. I'm just a-"

"Then figure something out sweetie. Because if nothing is done in five minutes then this island will be reduced to smouldering ashes." The middle aged women cowered in fear under the tall pirate as he towered over her. She managed a weak nod before scattering to the back room, in a rush to put some distance between herself and the pirate.

However the other yellow eyed female had the opposite reaction. After pulling her thick reinforced-with-iron-black leather gloves back on to make sure she didn't accidentally cut off a finger she dusted off her dark red pants and quickly tightened the not on the black piece of material that hung around her hips. It looked like a simple fashion statement but to her it held a meaning. It was the only thing she has of her mother, people from the island say she took her mother's height but everything else was from her unknown father. The material was decently sized, not to thin not too thick, it served as an extra belt to her. A double knot was formed just behind her left hit causing two thick strands of the silky material to hang down to just below her left knee sitting above her boot.

The tavern was slowly growing quiet. People had seemed to take notice of the pirates and their restlessness. _Four minutes. One more minute to go. Let's see if they will stick to the threat they made._ The yellow eyed women slowly stood from her table, a small plan forming in her brain as a way to draw attention to herself. After all her last fight was a heart breaking two months ago. She feared that if she did not get into a battle soon, her skills would grow rusty.

_45. 44. 43._ She silently counted in her head, a second for each step she took towards the counter, the empty wine bottle in her hand. Upon walking to the counter she sat on the smooth surface before swinging herself over. Well aware of the attention that she had now gained. _29. 28. 27…Hmm… Where did they move the rack to this time?_ The girl wandered around behind the counter searching for the rack to put the empty wine bottle. Usually she would not be allowed behind the counter but the manager would thank her later when his bar wasn't burned down. After sloppily placing the empty bottle in the rack she moved to the cabinet of where her real target was. _21. 20. 19._

"You there! Girl with the black hair. Are you one of the bar maids?" The voice as none other than the captain himself. The girl briefly stopped and tilted her head to the side a little to give the man a clear view of the smug smirk on her face before turning back and searching for the bottle she was after.

"Nope." She replied popping the 'p'. _15. 14. 13. Where is this damn bottle? _

"Ah, stealing a bit of liquor while the sweetie is away are we? Kishihihi (AN: Weird laugh I know :D), get me a bottle while you're at it!" _Bingo! Found it._ The girl swiftly grabbed the target bottle along with a random one of beer and blindly chucked it back towards the pirate.

"Sure." She chirped. Little did he know that was not the bottle she indented to give him. _3. 2. 1. You're move, Yoshitaka._

"Captain. Five minutes is up." The girl held back a mischievous smirk as she continued mindlessly grabbing bottles of beer and placing them on the counter.

"Righty 'ho then!" There was a gunshot and a newly made hole in the roof, the young girl couldn't help but let out a toothy grin as she listened to the man speak.

"Right! I am known as Yoshitaka! Acidic Yoshitaka." There were a few gasps around the room as the man continued saying how he was going to raid them of all of their possessions. The yellowed eyed women slowly turned around and placed the bottles of beer on the counter under the pirate. She rattled them a bit, purposely gaining them attention of the pirate captain.

"I suppose you want all the beer?" She innocently played along, stalling the captain. She knew full well that the middle aged woman form before had notified the marines and that they would be here soon.

"I'm sure I could spare a beautiful young lass, such as yourself, a bottle or two. That is if you keep getting them for us. No wine though. I can't stand the bitter stuff." _That's because it's a base. Acid's a base do not mix well together._ She evilly laughed in her mind knowing that if she said that out loud her cover of a simple island resident would be spoiled.

"Got it. I'll just take the wine then." She replied with a wide grin before doing as the man asked and pulled out bottles of beer. Spilling in small bottles of the substance she originally went looking for in her pocket as well.

"Right, now so females on that side of the room and male on the other." The man motioned to the sides with his gun. A silent threat to anyone saying that he would shoot them if he wanted to.

So silently the pirates went and collected valuables from the residents. Small yelps and whimpers could be heard as things were violently torn off them. The yellow eyed girl easily ignored the sounds but eventually one blood curdling scream pulled her out of her daze.

"No! Put me down!" She quickly spun on the balls of her feet, her eyes narrowing into a deadly glare at the scene in front of her. More pirates had arrived and were flooding into the tavern. Only difference now was that they were dragging some of the women off into the rooms. Their intentions… crystal clear.

"Shut yer trap! Stupid wench." A young girl, no older than 12 or 13 got punched viciously at the side of her head by one of the pirates. Unconscious now the pirate continued to drag her to the room.

Something inside of the yellow eyed girl snapped. She rarely lost her composure but a wave of anger flooded through her at the nasty thought. _Raping a 12 year old girl!? No one deserves that fate._ A dark part of the yellow eyed girl's mind noted that if the young girl had been killed, not raped, she would have not reacted at all.

Her narrowed gaze quickly turned into the fearsome and deadly glare that she was known for throughout the island.

"Kishiko…" Although the faint voice was only a hushed whisper the girl's trained ears picked up the frightened sound. One of the girls who were being dragged out by a pirate was looking at her. A pleading look in her eyes.

"Seems like the marines will be having another boring day." Her tone was cold, monotone almost but the villagers knew what that tone meant. It meant she had become serious and that no mercy will be showed.

The girl swiftly swung over the counter and grabbed a bottle of beer in one hand, a bottle of the other substance in the other. She made quick work of the distance that lay between her and the green haired man.

"Sir." She waited for the man to turn around. The bottle of beer lay in the palm of her out stretched hand.

"Ah thank you. Say, you would be an excellent addition to my pirate crew. How about you join?" The girl lifted her gaze from the ground. Her head snapped up so that her deadly gaze was boring into the captain. He took a step back from the young women instantly upon seeing the gaze of her face.

"That's one deadly look you've got there!" He laughed nervously taking steps back and she took steps forward to keep the distance between the two short. "Say, you're not related to Mihawk are you? You have the same eyes…Very unique… They suit such a pretty lady such as you."

The yellow eyed girl hardened her gaze on the man into a look which said Don't-mess-with-me-stop-sprouting-bullshit. The man nervously laughed once again, this time to the girls pleasure he asked that right question.

"What do you want? If you want the beer you can take-"

"I want you to get your presence off this island before you corrupt it." Tired of the man's blabbering she quickly interrupted him her right hand ready to spring into action and release the hidden blade if needed.

"You want me to do what?" He gaped at the young girl, surprised that her mood could become so deadly and threatening in the blink of an eye. He was also half surprised at what the girl requested-no **demanded** the action that he should take.

Her response was a simple twitch of her eye, a sign that she was losing her patience. This little twitch caused the whole man to flinch under her gaze. A certain part of the girls mind wondered if she was that scary to make a fully grown man cower in her step but she was too preoccupied right now to think twice about it.

"I can't do that. I don't care who you are but you can't order me around. You're all talk!" The man growled at her and threw the bottle of beer at her head. Unfortunately for the man the girl caught it in mid-air, her lighting fast reflexes proving that she was 'not all talk'. In response to his move the girl decided to copy him. Without tearing the gaze apart she swiftly through the bottle through the air towards the pirates where they were dragging women away. She knew she hit her target after a thud was made after a shattering sound. _Now that pirate knows how the girl he hit is feeling_.

This action however enraged the pirate captain beyond belief.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT A CREW MEMBER OF MINE!" The man subconsciously spat as he shouted at the girl. A droplet of his spit landed on the girls dark grey top and instantly the effect was felt. A sharp stinging sensation made her quickly jump back and she rushed to pour some of the substance from the bottle on it that she had grabbed before.

"Serves you right you wench! That little droplet will burn every bit of you. You will be reduced into ashes within ten seconds."

The man was correct about one thing, however the other not so much. He was right, she would have been badly burned in ten seconds as the acid would have eaten away at her skin until there was nothing left. However he did not count on her having a counter attack to it. A very simple counter attack to be honest.

The yellow eyed girl bent over in fake pain and let out a small hiss as the little burn stung even more as she applied the substance to it. She collapsed to the floor on one knee, her gaze mainly directed towards the ground as it was the only way to hide the devilish smirk that was currently present on her face.

"You see that's what you get for messing with-" The man was cut off by a bottle flying through the air and hitting his neck. The bottle exploded drenching the man's neck and face with the bitter substance. "What? Vinegar!?" The girl made her move while the man was trying to wipe the basic solution off from his vulnerable body.

She was fast, as agile and quick as a cheetah. Within the blink of an eye she was sprinting towards the green haired pirate captain. With a discrete 'click' the steel 6 inch blade smoothly slid out of its' sheath as the girl had flicked back her wrist along with her middle and index finger activating the automatic system of the weapon. As quickly as the fight had started she had finished it. With a quick spin the girl had easily avoided his grasp and wasted no time in slicing at the man's neck. She finished with a forward roll to quickly avoid the limp body that was now crashing down towards the ground. A waterfall of blood gushing out from the neck.

There was silence at first. The tension was thick in the air, almost as if you could reach out and grab it. But of course people are known for their delay reactions.

Screaming. Blood curdling screams erupted from the horde of innocent civilians. Some pointed towards the fearless yellow eyed girl while shouting out words such as 'Murder!' or 'Monster!' Truth be told she did not mind much, it seems that the little town on the grassy island had finally come to realise that she was not just a weak puppet to be played by her 'masters'.

The pirates had a variety of reactions. Some sunk down onto their hands and knees morning their lost captain, sentences such as 'all hope is lost,' sprouting from their mouth. Others however wanted revenge. They wanted to spill the blood of the young yellow eyed girl to make up for their captains death.

"Attack!" Roars echoed throughout the large tavern as pirates dropped what they were doing (in many cases a screaming girl) and charged blindly towards the yellow eyed target. The young women did not even need to glance in their direction to know where they would strike. She could feel it, she could sense it. _This feeling is strange. As strange as it might be it is highly useful I must admit._

Upon sensing something towards the right of her she merely flicked her right wrist, along with the index finger and middle finger, and blocked the attack with the sturdy blade. Before the attacker had any time to react she swung her left arm around, elbowed the man in the head to daze him, then finished him off by stabbing him in the gut in one short twirling motion.

One by one the pirates came charging in towards their target.

One by one the pirates collapsed on the ground. Awaiting their death as they were slowly bleeding out. Staining the wooden boards a dark scarlet red.

The yellow eyed girl flicked both of her wrists back inwards, slowly though to avoid being cut on the sharp blade. There were a few pirates left but she did want to have some fun in this after all. And what better way to do that than to defeat them by using hand to hand combat while they wield swords.

A toothy grin broke out on her face as she circled around the group of four pirates. She looked at them from head to toe, observing every move much like a predator and prey. Her sharp eyesight caught sight of one of the pirates tightening his grip on his sword so when he suddenly dashed towards her she didn't have to think twice about her move. As he pounced at her she swiftly jumped to the right, avoiding the battle axe that came smashing down towards the ground. She was about to bombard the man with attack when she realised something.

The axe was stuck in the ground.

The tension in the air shattered as the yellow eyed women broke out into a laughing fit.

"My god you are the dumbest person ever! What did you think would happen if you missed? Pirates these days. It's hard to believe they are given the title of 'wolves of the sea'. More like 'idiots of the sea'." She stood still and watched the man try to pry his weapon out from the ground, but it only caused her laughter to get louder. The other pirates took this as a chance to attack and both charged at their target. One on each side of her. The yellow eyed girl was too busy laughing at the man in front of her to notice the pirates dashing up on her sides. It wasn't long before she found herself lying on the ground crying.

In laughter.

My sheer luck the yellow eyed women had collapsed on to one knee in an attempt to calm herself down. Unfortunately this meant that both of the pirates suffered the fate of death as they cut at each other's throat, their blades skimming past the top of the yellow eyed girls' hair. The two pirates that had attacked her fell to her side, their arms rolling out in front of her catching them in her view. She quickly stood releasing that she had made the mistake of getting distracted during a fight and wiped under her right eye to rid of the tear of laughter that was slowly creeping down.

"Ah crap. Now I have blood on my face." She was tempted to wipe her face on the long sleeve of her dark grey shirt but didn't for it was one of her favourite tops. _I'll just wipe it off later._

She quickly looked back to where the five pirates previously were. There was a big difference now. The pirates were no longer there.

"Move!"

"Faster!"

Two crying voices got her attention and she quickly snapped her gaze away from the spot and curiously looked towards the door. The remaining two pirates were running towards the door, pushing past the crowd of terrified civilians trying to escape the grasp of the deadly girl.

"Oh no you don't." The yellow eyed girl was quick to enter a mad dash chasing after the two pirates but the people were getting in her way. They were scrambling to get out of her way, running into each other, screaming and eventually there was a massive traffic jam as everyone ran towards the door. _Oh come on!_ She let out a sigh of frustration and slowly started to walk towards the door, waiting for the people to flood out of the tavern so she could do the same. _I suppose I can let the two get away. After all a pirate crew is nothing without a captain. Those two are nowhere near pirate captain material._

Eventually the horde of people managed to all squeeze through the door, some glanced back at the yellow eyed girl curious to see what she was doing while others rushed towards the marines that were stationed outside of the tavern. Their guns were all aimed at the door of the tavern; they were waiting for their target to come out. And once she did, well… She would have a whole lot more breathing holes.

A few seconds passed, but to the marines it seemed like an eternity. Everyone suddenly grew quiet as a figure started to appear out of the tavern. The crowd held their breath and several children were forced to look away by their parents.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fi-"

The marine captain was interrupted by a hand placed on his shoulder. The other was placed on his back with the wrist flicked out along with two certain fingers. The predator was quick to withdraw from the man, her hidden blade clicking back into place as she swiftly made her way from the screaming man. His screams could not be heard though. The sound of gun shots at the body hanging by a rope in front of the door covered it all up. A devious smirk played on her lips as the marines had taken the bait.

A bullet whizzed past the cheek of the girl, if she had not tilted her head to the right the bullet would have pierced the back of her head leading to a quick death. She froze in her spot as she head several clicks from guns, the safety being pulled back off for the second time in the past minute. Slowly she turned around, her gaze lingering on a very exciting piece of grass on the ground to hide her expression. Several boots could be seen, shiny black ones that the marines wore.

"Halt! Put your hands up in the air where we can see them!" _Oh I'll show them to you alright._ She thought evilly. She was not one to go around killing innocent people, but in her mind anyone that aimed a gun at her was not deemed innocent.

She slowly raised her gaze from the ground. Her small smirk slowly growing with any inch her head was lifted. By the time she showed her face to the marines a smug smile was now present on her face. Two trails of blood starting from the nose under her right eye, trailing up to just under the eye acting as eye liner then coming back down once again in a slow curve from the corner of her eye. No doubt she looked evil. Her eyes had an amused look to it, mixed in with a half deadly glare. Add in her hypnotic yellow eyed and how her left eyebrow was raised slightly as in what's-your-next-move and it wasn't surprising that the marines didn't think twice about catching a photo.

A bright white light flashed in front of her eyes, but she did not let her gaze waver. _If I'm going to have a wanted poster why not make it look like I'm a scary, sadistic psychotic serial killer. Should scare the bounty hunters away._

"Put your hands up! NOW!" One of the marine shouted at her, obviously trying to sound threatening but she saw through it.

"And what if I don't comply?" She lowered her stance a fraction of an inch so that no one would notice. In reality she was getting ready to bolt it and run into the shadows of the nearest building. If there's one thing that sneaking around past her curfew has taught her is that shadows are great hiding spots. It was either that or get beaten to a bloody pulp and not paid for a week.

"Then we will have no other choice put to shoot you." The marine fired a warning shot towards the girl. He was intentionally aiming just next to her head trying to scare her but to his surprise the girl's stance or expression did not waver at all. She simply stood there, her smirk growing wider before it turned into a toothy grin.

"I think I'll rather avoid being full of holes." The amusement was laced in clearly with her voice. The yellow eyed girl noticed some of the marine edge back away from the scene. _May as well have some fun._ With that simple thought she shot a powerful glare towards a marine. A laugh escaped between her lips as he suddenly stiffened. Sweat was now rolling off from his brow.

"Then I advise that you make no sudden movements. Now, what is your name?"

The yellow eyed girl took great delight in that last sentence. _Hmmm… What's a way to scare these marines. I could use their shock to escape without risking at being shot. _Her mind raced through all of the possibilities. In the end she gave up trying to find a fake ID.

"My name is one which starts with K and ends with O. I was born during the day and I hate dirty hoes." The marine's eyes went slightly wider with shock at her sudden outburst of randomness. During that split second of shock that they all suffered she wasted no time in diving through a window into someone's house. She managed to land successfully without being cut by the glass or breaking her ankle and in no time she burst through the back door of the modern house and started sprinting towards the docks.

_I wonder if that pirate crew's boat is at the docks… No doubt staying here is no longer an option considering the marines are now after me. I wonder how big my bounty will be? Probably around 20,000,000 if I'm lucky. That's around what people usually get when they first gain one._

The yellow eyed girl let her mind wander as she quickly ran towards the docks. The streets were empty as everyone had gathered around the tavern to see what the scene was all about meaning a quick escape was in place for the girl.

_Hmm… I really wonder what my nick name will be though. Considering I have no clue what my last name is. Ha-ha imagine if I was related to someone famous like Mihawk, that would explain my eyes. Dracule Kishiko. Nah, that doesn't fit._

After ten minutes of non-stop sprinting the girl had managed to make it to the docks, only a slight bead of sweat had formed on her head. Rocking gently in the waves in front of her was an average size boat. The wood was dark brown, all in all it looked to be in good condition. The colour scheme had a bit too much green though. Green sails, green railing, green sculpture of an acid flask etc. She quickly hoisted herself up onto the pirate ship with a very little amount of effort. There was no one in sight on the deck. It looked to be simple and an average ship. A tall mast, cannon's littered on the sides and barrels of provisions. She however could sense that there were some pirates on board. Three or four perhaps.

"Hey, I know you're out there. I just want to simply talk. I will not attack you, but I will be forced to if you pose a threatening manner." _Not that they could pull it off._ She hated to admit it but she needed the pirates help. She only knew the basics of sailing and without help she was sure she would get lost in the waves. Fearless of not it would be practically a death wish to go out floating on the ocean's wave letting them carry you everywhere. This is the grand line after all.

The yellow eyed girl wasted no time in searching for the pirates. She wanted to leave this island as soon as possible. Without checking she opened the door. She merely managed to avoid being shot in the head by a cross bolt and deflected it with her steel gauntlet. The bolt however managed to graze against her upper arm as it was flung in the opposite direction ripping her long sleeved grey shirt.

"You leave me no choice." Those were the last words the yellow eyed girl spoke before flicking out her wrists and darting to her target. In the blink of an eye she had dashed past the man, he remained standing for another second to two before collapsing to the ground. A gurgling sound coming from his throat.

"If you wish you wish to join him speak now. I am in no mood to be playing games. I believe we both share the common goal of escaping the marines so either you work with me or you shall perish." She gave a threatening cold glare towards the other three pirates left on board. Their reaction was a simple gulp and a small nod of their head.

Satisfied with their reaction the yellow eyed girl made the blade slide back into its hidden sheath and softened her gaze. Not my much though, she wanted to keep the impression that she was scary and would not waver on the thought on killing them if they showed any sign of betraying her.

"Good. I am pleased that is sorted. Now, on the real agenda where were you heading before this little incident happened?" The pirates were confused at her tone now. Despite the cold stare she was directing to the pirates her voice was chirpy and pleasant. It was as if she didn't even just kill a man or nearly die.

"Sabaody Archipelago. The log pose is all set." The tallest of the pirates quickly responded, wanting to avoid any violence. The pirates knew they stood no chance against the girl and that they were completely at her mercy.

"Right then, let's head there. I am eager to escape these marines." With that the girl strode over to the barrels that were lying over in the far corner of the room. She heard the footsteps of the three pirates scamper off. She was surprised at the amount of fresh produce they had. Banana's apples, oranges and other fruits were among the crates. She was happy that she would not at least contract scurvy.

She grabbed a green apple and bit into it. The skin was torn away from her vicious teeth, it stood no chance against her. A toothy smile broke out onto her face showing her sharp canines. The small candle that was light next to her gave her a sinister look. She let her mind wander as the felt the boat starting to rock a bit more roughly in the waves.

_I wonder how scary my wanted poster looks…_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Hey there! So I just decided to write this out of pure boredom really but I am enjoying it! So, back on track of the story I would really love it, and I mean LOVVVEE it if you took the time to tell me what you thought of it.

I also have no clue if I should get my little troublemaker OC to join a pirate crew. Such as the heart pirates or perhaps even the Kidd pirates. I have no clue what-so-ever at the moment.

I can tell you one thing now though. Mihawk will be visiting her at one stage though. When, what, who, when or how though... I'm not telling xD.

Anyway thank you for reading this, and **please review! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadow Stalker Kishiko

The yellow eyed girl had a blank expression on her face as she fumbled with the piece of paper in between her hands. The three other pirates were running around on the deck preparing the sails as they were approaching the island. As soon as the ship had set sail she had taken the jolly Rodger off the ship. The last thing she wanted was to be named as a pirate captain.

Her stomach growled slightly demanding food but she was not prepared to eat any more vegetables or fruit. It turned out that the captain was not lying and that they were low on supplies. Meat supplies that is. So for the past two weeks the girl and the three pirates had to eat very little meat. She had eaten so many apple they all taste the same. Mangos make her want to hurl, bananas taste sick to her now and apples-oh don't even get her started on those evil blobs of nature!

"I still can't believe it's that much…" Kishiko blinked twice slowly, turned the paper upside down then up right way. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief, no matter how hard she stared at the piece of paper it would not change. After pinching herself for the 5th time she finally decided that she was not dreaming and that the piece of paper that she was now holding up towards the sky was real.

_Well… This is slightly higher than I expected. _She was correct and slightly pleased to see her picture on her bounty paper. She looked threatening but yet the nickname they gave her made no sense.

_Shadow Stalker Kishiko… Perhaps because I lost them so quick?_ Her bounty had recently arrived and when it did the three pirates jaw dropped and Kishiko struggled to keep her composure.

_140,000,000 beri… I should get into bar fights more often!_ Like any other bounty holding person she was proud that she had managed to get such a high bounty from one simple fight. A small part of her brain nagged at her saying how she should not be celebrating but she ignored it. _Sure it will be harder for me to settle down somewhere, but that just makes it exciting!_

Truth be told the yellow eyed girl had no clue what she was going to do. It seems that despite the two weeks of thinking she still had not came across a decision. _I'll just play it out I guess._ She was pleased to be getting off the boat and stepping onto land soon for three reasons. 1. She could eat something other than fruit with the 60,000 beri she found on the boat. 2. She missed land and going for her daily runs. 3. She wanted a decent night's sleep. On the third day of traveling with the pirates they had thought that she suddenly was not very threatening. She was simply acting as herself and not the cold, evil, threatening persona she had mastered and the pirates took that as a sign that it was all right for them to slack off.

They didn't seem to think she would beat them to a bloody pulp.

And so, that is exactly what she did.

However she did start to feel bad about it as she started to get to know the three men. In all they weren't that bad at all. Two of the men were brothers who joined up with the crew because they wanted to get away from their controlling parents. They were the snipers of the ship, key reason why they were staying behind on the ship. They were both pretty decent when it came to using a pistol but they are both excellent with a rifle.

The other man, the one in which the yellow eyed girl had grown close friends with and went by the name Juro, was a zoologist. Apparently when the Acid Pirates came to his town they had several rare animals on board. Because they were so exotic he joined up with them and kept them healthy. Eventually they died after a pirates attack on their ship but he still researches the animals at the islands he goes to. He has some medial experience and was able to fix the mild burn and cut the girl had was suffering from.

The door opened with a slight creek immediately gaining the alert yellowed eyed girl's attention. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was one of the pirates, but not by much. She didn't trust the two brothers that much compared to Juro. They just seemed to play along for their freedom. Juro on the other hand was growing fond of the girl and was even considered a friend to her.

"Kishiko, we're here."

With a slight nod of her head she rose from the wooden seat she was sitting in. She slung a black shoulder bag over the right side of her body and let the comfortable strap rest next to her neck on her distinct collarbone. She make sure to keep the bag with her at all times, she even went as far to using it for a pillow so that she could tell if someone took it. The bag was small so it was perfect really. Just big enough to hold her money, a bottle of water and some medical supplies. It was small enough so that it would not get in the way if she needed to fight so when she found it on the ship she didn't think twice about stealing it. I mean, after all she probably did kill the owner of it.

The two pirate brothers trailed her with a worried expression. Juro caught their worried expression and couldn't help but roll his eyes at their misplaced worry. Although the two brothers were trying to hide it they could not manage considering the situation was so dire. They followed her up onto the edge of the boat but stopped when she did.

_Why are they following me?_ With that thought she turned around and looked at the three pirates behind her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Is there a reason you are following me?" She slowly turned around to face the pirate brothers she was just taller than them, with her height of 178 cm she was pleased to find that she was not easily towered over.

The pirate brothers took a moment to glance at each other wondering who should speak. The yellow eyed girl however wanted to eat some real food so she wasted no time in answering for them.

"This is where we part. I left some money in the ship for you. It should be enough for some real food. Consider it as a 'thank you' gift for not trying to kill me. That would have made the trip awkward." All of the three men knew that was only applied to the two brothers. Juro on the other hand was free to do what he wanted but the girl hoped he stayed with her. He was like the brother she never had although they had only known each other for two weeks. Then again, stuck on a ship with no form of entertainment the least one can do is talk.

"So you're going to stay here then?" One of the pirates asked, an eyebrow raised in pure curiosity. The girl had to ponder on the thought. _Am I really going to be staying here?_ She tapped her chin subconsciously twice with her lips pursed together. It was clear that she really had to think hard about that simple question.

"To be honest, I have no clue what I am going to do." She scratched the back of her head and let out a sheepish smile. _Man it feels good to be able to drop the tough guy act towards those two brothers._

"So there is a slight chance that you will want to leave again. With us?"

The direct question took her by surprise. _What does he mean by that…_

"Not entirely. I am not really planning on traveling so feel free and leave. This is where we part ways anyway." She quickly spun on the balls of her feet eager to get going but once again fate was not on her side.

"We don't mind waiting. Besides, we would actually rather travel with you." That one sentence made her stop completely. She froze. _Oh crap. Is he proposing that I-_

"What do you say about becoming the captain? We can rename the crew! How 'bout the 'Shadow Pirates'. It fits with your bounty." The girl flinched at the reasoning the pirate gave. She did not want to be in this situation. She also did not want to be a pirate captain of a non-existence pirate crew. Then again, that was really her fault. She took a deep breath before turning around to face the three pirates.

"Look. I am not interested in being a captain. I'm pretty sure we're not the only pirates here so if you really want to you can go and join their crew. Besides, we both know that you two don't like me so I'd rather you be true about your emotions and join another crew." With that she turned around, waved her hand back at them and then jumped of the edge of the boat towards the grass below. The grass was luscious, perhaps the healthiest she had ever seen. The trees were enormous, too enormous for her liking. It was impossible to see anything due to the tree's being ten times the size of a normal tree. She stood there for a minute or two contemplating on what her next move should be. _I can either climb this tree and find civilization or I could blindly follow this path and see where it takes me to._

"I'll see you in the town Kishiko. I'm going to see if they have any books on the animals here." Kishiko turned her head to give Juro a glance at the warm smile on her face.

"Sure, I'll see you there. If that's the wrong path just meet me back at the boat later on tonight. Hopefully we do find it though, I would like to sleep on a real bed for once."

The yellow eyed girl turn away from her companion and glared at the tree as she knew she had to climb it to be sure she was walking the right way. There'd be nothing worse than walking in the opposite direction and ending up on the completely wrong side of the island. After muttering a curse under her breath she flicked back both her wrists and the certain fingers and couldn't help but generally smile at her weapons. The smile soon turned into a frown as she realised that she would be using her favourite object in the whole world to do a simple chore such as climb a tree.

With a sigh Kishiko started her journey. She quickly scaled up the large tree using her hidden blades for extra support. Once she had passed the lower end of the trunk she found it a lot easier considering the branches were also quit large and firm meaning that she could easily jump from one to the other without having to use her blades.

Soon enough she found herself near the top of the tree. One wrong move and she could end up with a severely broken body, or perhaps even death if fate decided to be mean. She was pleased beyond relief when she was half way up the tree that she had decided to leave her gloves on. If not her fingers would have most likely been worn down to the bone by now. Her relief however was short lived as her mood drastically changed to one of extreme anger at the sight before her. A branch thinker than her entire body snapped in her grasp as she clenched it in an attempt to calm down. She knew her pupils had dilated for a split second as the anger flooded through her before turning back to original size.

"Calm down Kishiko… It was for the best. If that was not there but on the opposite side of the island then we would be feeling relief now wouldn't we?" She spoke the last part to herself through clenched teeth to prevent herself from screaming in frustration. She quickly tore her gaze away from the scene she was looking at in an attempt to calm herself. Unfortunately for the tree she had just climbed she was begging to feel an utmost hatred to it. With a blank expression on her face Kishiko silently climbed down the tree, opposed to her quiet humming on which she was doing on the way up. When the yellow eyed girl was close enough to the ground she sprung from the branch of the tree and rolled along the ground softening her fall.

Slowly she stood up.

Slowly she made her way back towards the tree.

Slowly she glared at it wishing it would just light on fire.

Slowly she released her hidden blades.

Then she not-so-slowly dashed past the tree with an incredible amount of speed and force.

Slowly the tree felt the effect from her attack.

Slowly it started to creek.

Then is not-so-slowly fell to the ground behind the now not-so-enraged yellow eyed girl. A massive dust cloud formed around the girl as the enormous tree had solidly hit the ground. Birds from the nearby trees scattered in the opposite direction away from the cloud of dust that was quickly rising. Despite the vicious dust cloud or the near burst ear drums the young female had just suffered she broke out into an evil grin.

_Okay, perhaps I do have issues. Sane people do not want to go around murdering trees._ The yellow eyed girl simply shook her head in an attempt to shake the dust out from her hair and briefly swatted at her clothes. After a very poor attempt at cleaning herself up she walked over to the original path and started to walk along it walking away from the dust cloud and the large tree.

Her middle and index finger twitched reflexively as she heard soft footsteps from behind her. She was tempted to simply turn around and stab who/whatever it was due to her bad encounter with the tree but restrained herself to a harmless quick spin on the balls of her feet. She had been expecting an enemy… not a turtle.

"What do you think you're doing so far inland?" The yellow eyed girl did not know much about animals, she only knew the basics but she sure as hell knew that the shell of turtles was not supposed to be orange with black spots. The turtle was quiet large for… well a turtle. It was big enough to sit on without falling off. As to why it was following her, she did not know.

The turtle tilted its large dark grey head and simply stared at the yellow orbs belonging to the girl. She could tell that it was not a threat, not that it could hurt her anyway, but it still did not make any sense as to why it was following her.

"I suppose you can't talk back to me now can you?" The turtle tilted its large head even more, if it tilted it any further the young women was sure that it would snap off. Although the yellow eyed women was secretly disappointed that it did not turn out to be a talking turtle she simply awkwardly patted it on the head once before continuing her short walk towards the town. The short walk which took no longer than five minutes. And yet she spent about ten climbing the huge tree. Key reason as to why she cut it down.

She slowed her pace to a slow walk as she took in her surroundings. Trees were no longer in close distance anymore, shops were littered all over the place. Small bubbles were rising from the ground and floating upwards, people were even using them to store their items in while they walked around tending to their daily business. After quickly scanning the area she noticed a rather large map pinned up against a wall. It only made sense for her to walk towards it wanting to find out more about this island that she was currently on.

When she stopped to take a closer look at it she was surprised to feel a slight nudge in her leg. She looked back only to find the turtle still following her. It seemed that it was not expecting her to stop so suddenly and gently rammed into her leg as it did not have enough time to stop. She took another quick glance at the map before looking down at the turtle, a disapproving look on her face.

"Are you sure you don't have to be somewhere? Last time I checked turtles don't go around following humans." The turtle seemed to understand what she said as it wagged its stubby little tail at her and let its tongue roll out from the side of its mouth. The little critter's actions reminded the yellow eyed girl of a dog.

"What do you want?" She asked, a bit more demanding this time and bent down on one knee so that she was closer to the large mass of shell. The turtle simply stared back at her, a blank expression on its face and moved forward ever so slightly towards the yellow eyed girl.

"I know you're up to somethi-Aha!" Just as Kishiko leaned more towards the oddly coloured turtle it wasted no time in snapping for the bag that was slung over her shoulder. The yellow eyed girl was quick to respond and rolled out of the way before grabbing a hold of the turtle and sitting on it. She had hoped that the action would have slowed down the beast but it seemed to be stronger than she expected. The turtle didn't waver even as all of her body wait was sitting on it, so she did the one thing any desperate person would do. She got to her feet and jumped up and down on it.

The turtle still had no reaction and simply ignored the girl who was still jumping up and down on it and started to walk away, taking the oblivious girl along with it.

"I need to eat some god-damn pies!" She shouted before finally giving up and simply standing on it as it walked for her. She didn't want to kill it, as annoying as it was she still found it to be an interesting animal. That and Juro would have killed her if she did. She could also get her anger out on it by jumping up and down trying to crush its thick shell in if she wanted to. Another fine trait the animal has.

She didn't really care for where the turtle was leading her to; she was simply enjoying looking at the different stores and learning the lay out of the area and mentally storing it in her head. She had now known where a few stores were, most of them clothing and a few food stands. She needed to get a new top considering her current long sleeve grey one had a hole in it from the acid and a rip from the crossbow bolt.

'_Shink! Clang!'_ (Epic sound effects I know xD)

The yellow eyed girl's head instantly snapped up in the direction of where the sound of metal colliding was occurring. _Perhaps there is a battle going on…_ The oddly coloured turtle seemed to pick up on the noise as well as it changed its direction and picked up its pace a little bit. _A fearless turtle that charged into battle. I am begging to like this little critter._

As the oddly coloured turtle and the yellow eyed girl rounded a corner the girl's stance slouched a bit in disappointment and a bored look crept up on her face. _And here I was hoping that a huge battle was going on._ She didn't bother to watch the fight as it was only between two people although one person who was from Skypiea (she could tell after seeing wings out of the corner of her eye) slightly interested her, she didn't even bother to see who it was though.

She knew the person was from Skypiea because one day someone with wings visited her island and traded what they called 'dials' to the residents of the island. She managed to get a flame dial out of the trading session and takes it with her everywhere she goes. After all it has helped her several times in cooking food, creating fires and even lighting her enemies on fire. The oddly coloured turtle sensed her boredom and changed his direction once again heading to a nearby food store.

"Kishiko… Why are you on a turtle?" The young women tapped the back of the turtles head with her foot gently, careful not to kick it too hard. The critter took her advice and stopped walking. Kishiko turned around, skill on the turtle's shell and quickly responded for she already knew who the voice belonged to.

"Why not? He isn't _just _a turtle. He is a perfect option of transport." Juro merely gaped at her response and moved closer towards the turtle, curious as to what breed he was. The turtle turned around, causing the young women to have to turn around as well to face her blue haired friend.

"So you forced a turtle to be your personal carriage?" Juro's emerald eyes created a disapproving look and he shot it towards the yellow eyed girl. The look was only half effective though as his average length, dead straight pale blue hair fell down into his face covering his left eye.

"I didn't force him to do anything, he just started following me. Besides, he doesn't seem to mind my presence." To prove her point she started jumping up and down on top of the turtle. Either the turtle was too lazy to care or it couldn't feel a thing. "See?"

Juro observed the turtle some more before he abruptly stood and stroked Kishiko's hair. She was about to swat his hand away but stopped when he began to explain his actions.

"This breed of turtle lives under the trees that surround this island. You seem to be covered in dust of some sort. The turtles use the small gaps under the trees for shelter so the turtle could be attracted to you because you smell like its home."

She let the blue haired pirate sweep some dust out of her hair and continued to watch him as he brought his dust covered hand down to the turtle. A reaction from the turtle was immediate. The turtle rushed forward out from under the yellow eyed girl and very un-turtle like pounced on the blue haired pirate. The yellow eyed girl found that she was suddenly lacking a solid surface to stand on and barely managed to lean back far enough to place her hands on the ground before she broke her neck due to an uncomfortable landing.

"Wow, I nearly died then…Death by turtle. That doesn't sound very pleasant at all." Exiting out of the hand stand she was doing she readjusted her bag back to a comfortable position before laughing at the situation in front of her.

"Kishiko…Get this thing off me." The blue haired pirate was pinned to the ground with the turtle climbing all over him, licking his face furiously.

"You're the zoologist, you do it." She managed to say he sentence between her laughing fits. She didn't stop laughing until she noticed the poor man was being crushed to death by the thing.

"Aww, you weren't meant to give up so easily." She nudged the turtle off from the poor man and watched with amusement as he bolted up right, cursing the turtle saying how he was going to kill it.

"Calm down, Juro. I'd prefer it if you didn't go killing my companion." The blue haired pirate managed to fling all of the dust off of his hand before turning his attention back to the girl.

"How did you get covered in that dust anyway?" The yellow eyed girl narrowed her eyes on the man. She noticed how he stiffened under her gaze and immediately softened it. _It wasn't his fault. I shouldn't take it out on him._

"Remember that tree?" She spoke slowly trying to stall for time so that she wouldn't have to admit to being angry at a tree.

"Yes I remember that tree. The one you were climbing because you said you wanted to look for something, right?" The blue haired man shot the oddly coloured turtle a glare as it ran back to the yellow eyed girl and nudged her leg demanding her attention.

"Yeah. Well I cut it down." She nudged the turtle back a bit with her leg, still not fully okay with its presence after it nearly killed her. The blue haired man had a blank expression on his face before he fired out questions.

"How? What happened to the tree? Did it land on the ship? Why did you cut it down?" The yellow eyed girl took a deep breath before answering his questions in one go.

"My blades. It fell over. Not on your ship. It annoyed me." She wanted to move on from the conversation as quickly as possible, so she decided to go with short answers instead of long ones. Her pirate companion simply gave her a look which shouted 'You're crazy!"

The blue haired pirate was about to make a sarcastic remark when he noticed that her stance and aura had changed completely. Her right was cross over her chest, not touching her but close enough so that she could easily move her arm to protect her vital organs while her left arm was patiently waiting by her side, ready to strike the target if needed.

As if on que a bullet sped through the air towards the yellow eyed women. She had to admit that whoever aimed it was a good shot. If it wasn't for her lighting fast reflexes or the fact she was aware of their presence she would have been severely injured. She deflected the bullet with the steel gauntlet and quickly dashed away from the oddly colour turtle and her blue haired pirate companion not wanting them to join in on the fight. She could tell that she had gained the attention of nearly everyone around her as their stares were easily felt.

Slowly when nothing happened the people who were previously fighting lifted their gaze away from the girl. The yellow eyed girl knew better however, she knew the person who shot at her was still somewhere and that she was not out of the clearing yet. She scanned the nearby rooftops and it wasn't long before she found her attacker. Not wanting them to get the upper hand on her she quickly jumped up in the air towards the person. Thanks to her speed she was on the rooftop with her attacker in no time. The man stiffened when his mind registered that his target had just landed on the rooftop with him. _He's scared. He has a right to be._

"Why." She spoke in a cold tone, one that sent a shiver down the spine of the man. The man started sweating furiously, not being able to stand against her deadly glare. He knew his life was at an end. He also knew that she wanted answers and was going to beat it out of him. So he did the only rational in his mind

He shot himself.

The yellow eyed female watched his body jerk abruptly backwards from the shot. Part of her was proud that she had managed to scare a man into taking his own life, another part of her brain wondered if she was truly that scary when she wanted to be. She silently jumped backwards off of the tall building and gracefully landed back where she previously was. She could now feel the gaze of several people on her. Annoyed at the feeling it was giving her she half-heartedly turned around and gave them her deadly look. She was secretly surprised that she recognised all of them but kept that information to herself. After all, pirates are pirates and the fact she just spied crew members from four different crews it was not a good sign.

_Killer, first mate for the Kid Pirates. Urouge, captain of the Fallen Monk Pirate. X Drake captain of the Drake Pirate. Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates. At least I was right about the pirate crews, at least the two pirate brothers will have a good choice of which crew that want to join._

"That explains why your bounty is so high…" She turned back to her blue haired companion, her gaze softening slightly as she had no need to be angry at him. "How'd you kill him anyway? Some sort of devil fruit?" She started to brush off the dust now as if was making her nose tickle in an uncomfortable way.

"No." She replied quickly, still alert for any sudden movements of her surroundings.

"Seriously?! Now I'm really starting to think you're actually related to Mihawk. You have the same eyes, same deadly glare, same hair col-"

"Juro." She found it hard to focus on her surroundings with her companions blabbering

"Sorry, it's just that I really am starting to believe that you are related to him. You should try wielding a sword sometime." He was enjoying this moment. If she really was related to Mihawk then he would actually be able to say that he travelled with his relative. He could even get her to teach him some skills. Or maybe he could meet Mihawk personally! The blue haired pirate's thoughts were interrupted by his companion speaking.

"I have my blades, as you know." The girl slightly relaxed as there had been no sign of any enemies hiding out in the trees or on top of any other rooftops.

"I know, but I still think you should try it out sometime." The yellow eyed girl couldn't help but roll her eyes for the 6th time at that certain sentence. He had been telling her that she should try it out since they first started getting along.

"I think I'll stick with the weapon that I am _actually trained in_." The girl was about to add onto her sentence when her sharp eyesight caught movement behind her. She knew that they were not worth her time, one glance of them and she could tell that they were bounty hunters or hunters of some sort.

"I swear to god men have something against women." She sighed heavily before standing up straighter and moving a few steps closer towards the group. Her stomach was starting to cramp from lack of food.

"Hello there, good sirs. You don't happen to know where a local restaurant or café is do you?" The group of tall lanky men exchanged glances to each other. One of them pointed towards a road while the others got out their swords. The yellow eyed women ignored their presence and looked over in the direction in which the man was pointing in. She felt some life come back into her as she spotted the restaurant down the street.

"You won't be going there any time soon though, lovey." The men waved their swords around in the air in what they though was a threatening manner. A chuckle escaped through her lips as she watched the horrible threatening.

"What 'cha laughing at? Oi, she laughed at us! Very funny for someone who isn't armed." A smug smirk fought its way and made itself present on her face.

"Now I wouldn't just assume things boys." Kishiko suddenly dashed past the group of men. She landed with her back towards the group of pirates and the men who had previously threatened her. She slowly stood straighter and put both of her arms out to the side showing her hidden blades to the audience. She wanted to prove that she was indeed armed and that she would not hesitate to fight one of them in needed to. _Hmm… may as well come up with a catchy name to go with my nick name._

"Shadow strike." With that the girl slowly moved her wrist back down, it seemed almost second nature to her to be able to slide the blade back in without piercing the reinforced gloves. The discrete click of the blade was barely heard over the yelps of pain that erupted from the group of men. The men had collapsed from several cuts on each of them. Each cut was deep enough to make sure they would bleed to death. _Time to eat some real food._

As the yellow eyed girl wandered off towards the restaurant she was well aware that she was being looked at, but by whom, she did not pacifically know. Trafalgar Law and Killer had observed the girl with great interest, she was strong that was for sure. To both of the two pirates it was hard to believe that she was not already part of a crew. She clearly came here with someone, as they had both saw but it was obvious that she was not part of a crew.

Another trait that had also increased the interest of the girl was the conversation she was having with her friend. _Is it possible that she is actually related to the man?_ That question was swirling around in both of their heads. The more they thought about it the more they thought the answer was yes. She shared the same deadly eyes, same colour hair, the same sharp facial features and she even had the same deadly aura that the man himself was greatly known for. She was just like the man, but was a more carefree version. A very more carefree version of the man, considering he rarely laughs and is always serious.

As the yellow eyed girl ducked around a corner, out of sight to everyone who was watching her the two pirates lingered their gaze in that direction before fully looking away. The masked man quickly walked away from the area in which he had been previously battling in hopes of finding his captain quickly. Trafalgar Law on the other hand had the opposite approach. Law slowly pushed his tall body structure off from the box he was previously sitting it and motioned for his crew to follow with a quick flick of his wrist.

The oddly coloured turtle turned around and nudged the blue haired pirate's leg, desperate to gain its attention. When the blue haired pirate still did not pay any attention to the turtle the turtle did what was needed. It bit the poor man's leg. The man jumped in the air from the sudden sharp pain in his leg and struggled to keep his balance as the turtle was right under his feet now.

"What the hell do you want!" The blue haired pirate temper exploded. _First it squishes me, then it nearly trips me up! _ Angry at the turtle the man did the same thing as his fellow companion. He jumped on it violently.

"Excuse me." A deep voice which Juro did not recognize caught his attention enough so that he stopped jumping violently on the turtles shell. He knew who ever it was did not necessarily mean the 'excuse me.' The real meaning was something along the lines of 'I am behind you, and I highly recommend that you pay attention to me before I do something drastic'. Juro turned around, still standing on top of the turtle and came face to face with a fuzzy hat.

_I think I should get off of this turtle now._

* * *

**Author Notes!:** Remember, reviews! Thankyou to those of you who have reviewed this so far and to everyone who has favorited/followed it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Greetings Marmio!

**Author Notes:** Hey there! Just thought I would let you know that yes I do know that the order is slightly different than what happens in here (Like last chapter the fight between killer and Urouge happened while the thing inside the restaurant was going.) I also understand that these are, in theory, more than a five minute walk away considering that in the anime/manga they are a decent distance. Apart from that… enjoy! And reviews! I shall be a nice person and will remind you at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters that are from the on-going anime. I only own my OC's.**

**ladeste: **Thanks! And I actually stayed home from Archery just so I could write the second chapter. Naughty me xD

**Crazydoglover: **Haha, I'm glad you found it to be cool. I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter. If you have not figured out by the title yet it's featuring Zoro. As for that last statement it would be rather… awkward if she did. Considering the events that follow after this story arc splits the crew up for two years. I have decided on a crew. You shall have to wait though to find out whom it is though xD

**No Wings:** Thankyou! I try :3. I'll try to keep up my good job. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Midnight1997: **Tehe, thankies. I personally like the term 'awesome'. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

The yellow eyed girl's patience was coming to an end. She had ordered a simple pizza and yet despite having waited for ten minutes it had still not arrived. To make matters worse she was not alone in the restaurant. She would usually be smiling and laughing at the sight before her if she wasn't starving to death, but because she was she had to restrain herself from throwing something at the pink haired girl so that she could get her own food.

Sitting on top of a table in the middle of the restaurant, surrounded by men which the yellow eyed girl presumed were her crew, was the pink haired brat herself.

_Jewelry Bonney... That girl is worse than a pig when it comes to eating._

Kishiko's arms were safely crossed over her chest to prevent causing any trouble. Her mood had changed drastically after seeing all the delicious meat around her but being unable to eat any had brought out the inner demon to the girl.

It also didn't help that the only table that was free, or able to be served to, was also next to another pirate captain. At first Kishiko had a neutral opinion on the man but after his several complaints about the pink haired women's eating problems his whining and complaining soon got on her nerves.

_Capone Bege, another leader of a pirate crew. It seems that the super nova's are all here. I wonder if I count as one? My bounty exceeds 100,000,000 beli after all._

"Look at her eat!"

"Where does it all go?"

Harmless bystanders in the restaurant were now staring at the women, watching her with a mixture of disgust, amazement or just plain curiosity as she scoffed down several bones of meat within three seconds.

"You vulgar women. You're making my meal taste bad." The man, otherwise known as a 'mafia boss' wiped his mouth clean with a napkin while speaking out loud, loud enough so that she could her him. The yellow eyed girl watched the mafia boss out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but feel as if she had been in this situation before. She even had her legs crossed resting them on the table. _Not long now before a fight happens. It's either mafia boss over there starting it or I am going to._

"Shut her up and bring her here!" Capone Bege banged his fist against the table in frustration that was caused by the women. Kishiko couldn't help but roll her eyes at the man's childish behaviour.

"Why not get off your fat ass and take care of your own problems?" Kishiko muttered under her breath and banged her heel against the table in mind frustration, directed to the man in the table beside her, the pink haired brat **and** the waiters for not delivering her food.

"We can't do that father! We're right under the marine headquarters nose." One of the several crew members that stood behind his table watching him eat stepped forward in a desperate attempt to stop his captain. The young women's eyes narrowed in on the man's hand as it clenched his fork tightly. His next action did not surprise the fearless girl and she watched, without squirming, at the sight of a fork being stabbed into the crew member's eye. The man yelped out in pain and stumbled back into the group of brutes standing behind their captain.

"You should know better than to question me. Now go and bring that vulgar women to m-" Everyone turned a blind eye, apart from the yellow eyed girl, to the man getting stabbed by the fork and focused their attention on the pink haired brat.

"Where's my food?! I'm almost out!" The pink haired brat, otherwise known as Jewelry Bonney, banged the heel of her boots against the table in an attempt to gain attention. She had half a bone of meat sticking out of her mouth and the other half was being stuffed full with cheesy pizza.

"It seems like they're going as fast as they can captain." One of her crew members responded quickly to his captain. By the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes it was clear he was finding the scene father amusing.

"Well then, they need go to faster! More Pizza!" Kishiko somehow managed to understand what the pink haired brat was saying despite the fact she was spitting out large chunks of food whenever she tried to speak.

Annoyed at all of the commotion going on around her and just wanting her food she decided to grab a bone of meat from a table as she made her way out of the restaurant. She quickly ate the meat and chucked the bone in a nearby bush. A sudden gunshot got her attention. Her head snapped in the direction of where the commotion was happening. She did nothing but merely watch the scene in front of her evolve.

The natives of the island were either looking away from a certain man or they were trying to leave the area as quickly as possible. An isle was formed for the certain man, who looked to have a large rounded gold fish tank attached to his head and was wearing white as if it was the latest fashion. A solid piece of snot hung from his nose and it was clear he was the one who had shot someone considering his gun was out, pointing in the direction of a bleeding man.

_I need to pay more attention to my surroundings. Not only when I know I am in danger but at all times._

The man who had been shot was now on his knees, grasping his stomach as blood poured out of it. He gasped, struggling to fill his lungs with air and it wasn't long before he collapsed to the ground, face first.

"Please let me go! I beg of you. Someone help me!" A young woman in a nurse outfit was being dragged away from the scene by a large man. Her cries for freedom did not go unnoticed by the yellow eyed girl. She was tempted to go down and save the women, after all she was bound to get something out of it, but stopped when her brain clicked. She froze in mid step and couldn't fight off a devilish smile spread across her face.

_For everyone to be creating a path for him, even other pirates, he must be important. It seems that Roronoa Zoro is about to make things interesting._

The young girl took a step towards the man lying on the ground who had been shot. Nobody was paying attention to him now. They were all either cowering away or staring in shock as the ex-pirate hunter carelessly drunk sake from the bottle and walked up towards the important man.

The man who had the fish bowl on his head could only stare in shock.

"W-wh-a?" Was the only thing he managed to stutter out before the ex-pirate hunter lowered his bottle and gave him a questioning look.

"What? Are you lost or something?" The man wearing the white suit and fish bowl raised his gun and fired at shot at the ex-pirate hunter. The pirate hunter managed to dodge the bullet and swiftly unsheathed his sword, ready to cut the man down.

"Hey, what's he doing!? If he does that…!" Several people suddenly shouted. The pirates however looked to be the most scared. The ex-pirate hunter was quickly thrown off balance as a small pink haired child collided with his massive figure.

_A devil fruit…_

The yellow eyed girl knew instantly that it was the same pink haired brat from the restaurant. She was sitting on top of the ex-pirate hunter crying, and hugging him.

"EHHHH. Why did you die, big brother!? Big Brother!" The small pink haired child continued to cry over the loss of her 'big brother' while the man who originally shot at him spoke over the loud crying.

"I hit him…? For a second there I thought he dodged it. Just my imagination? As long as he's dead." The confused man left the area once he climbed onto a human on all fours. He kicked the man on the site on the head harshly before the man crawled away from the area, carrying the man unwillingly on his back along with him.

Once the man was out of sight mainly everybody sighed in relief. The yellow eyed girl walked closer towards the man lying on the ground bent down when she was close enough. As she inspected his wound, seeing if there was a chance that he would live, she listened to the conversation going on behind her.

"Why'd you get in my way?" The pink haired brat crawled off of the man and was back to her original form in the blink of an eye.

"I didn't get in your way, you moron!" She stood over the man, shouting at him as he slowly started to get up. "What the hell were you doing?! Do you want to bring an admiral to this island!? If you're a pirate then you should be able to tell other pirates at a glance, right!? Don't make trouble for us too!"

"Huh…tomato juice?" The ex-pirate hunter stood up and shook off the remainder of the tomato juice that was covering him. "Hey, weren't you a kid?" The clueless green haired ex-pirate hunter scratched the back of his head as he looked around. His gaze fell on the man who had been shot and started walking towards him and the yellow eyed girl.

"Are you right in the head?!" The pink haired brat screamed at the man as he continued to walk away.

"Well I'm not hurt." By now he had made it to the yellow eyed girl and the injured man. He bent down, ignoring the girl's presence and pushed her slightly aside as he hauled the groaning man up over his shoulder. The yellow eyed girl kept her gaze on the ground trying to keep her mind off of the annoying screaming pink haired brat.

"You idiot! That's not what I'm talking about! You really are a moron!" The yellow eyed girl stood slowly and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the abusive, annoying, loud mouthed female.

"Hey, where's the hospital?" The ex-pirate hunter adjusted the man in pain on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around the man's waist tighter to ensure he wouldn't fall off.

"Hospital!?"

"I'll take this guy. He got shot." He gruffly responded before turning around to glace at the pink haired brat who had interrupted his move before.

"What? Just leave him, he's just some man!" She screeched. The yellow eyed women couldn't help but speak up and threaten the women.

"And you're just some women." With that the pink haired brat gave her an annoyed look but dropped the subject. Despite being reckless, loud mouthed and a pig she knew a threat when she heard one. "I also know where the hospital is." The man didn't turn to look at the yellow eyed women but simply followed her as she led the way throughout the streets. She was pleased that she remembered where everything was. That and she had heard the rumours about Roronoa Zoro being hopeless with navigation and didn't want the poor man getting lost with a dying man on his shoulder. He had been shot in the stomach area, but thankfully the bullet avoided hitting any vital organs.

After she led the ex-pirate hunter into the hospital and gotten the man to safety the ex-pirate hunter finally turned around to face the yellow eyed women.

He froze. Those hawk eyes boring into his as she tried to figure out what had suddenly made the man go so stiff. The yellow eyed girl looked over her shoulder expecting to find a huge creature of some sort but was mildly disappointed when she saw none of the sort.

"Problem?" She narrowed her gaze upon the man wondering why he had suddenly gone so stiff.

"Are you a swordsman?" The ex-pirate hunter overcame his brief shock about the yellow eyed girl and instantly asked the question that came first to his head. Kishiko had to think about that simple question. _Am I a swordman? _The question actually tested her to a certain extend when she had to think it over thoroughly. _I don't use sword, but I use a form of a hidden dagger if that counts. _Not wanting to show any sign that would lead the ex-pirate into thinking she was a lying she simply said the truth.

"I don't exactly know."

The ex-pirate narrowed his eyes quickly trying to pierce a hole through the yellow eyed girl.

"What do you mean, _'I don't know.'_?" The green haired man stood taller in his spot and edge closer to the girl. His hand instinctively going to the hilt of one of his many swords as the girl shouted 'danger' to him.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't take a genius to understand the meaning of '_I don't know.'_" The girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at the situation she was currently in before quickly adding onto her previous sentence.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" The yellow eyed girl copied the man's pose. Just like his hand had gone to the hilt of one of his many swords her right arm raised in front of her chest ready to protect herself from a damaging blow.

"I want to know because I am going to become the world's greatest swordsman." The yellow eyed girl couldn't help but admire the man. His voice was full of pride, certainty and courage.

"Well I can assure you that you will have one less person to worry about on your great quest." The yellow eyed girl turned around not really seeing the need to stick around. She still had to catch up with Juro and talk about what they were going to do next. Whether they were going to stay on the island, go to a different one or if he was going to leave with his fellow pirate brothers and join a different crew.

"You still didn't answer the question." The ex-pirate hunter had taken a step towards the girl determined to get his answer. _She looks so much like him. I can't let an opportunity like this pass! If this girl is who I think she is… I will have no choice but to fight her. No matter the gender I will cut anyone down who gets in my way._

The young women stopped in her tracks after hearing the green haired pirate's boot tap against the hard floor. _He's persistent, I'll give him that._ After releasing a quick sigh she spun around on her heel and flicked out her hidden blades with her arms out. If one were to remove the deadly blades it would look like she was going to hug the pirate.

"You tell me. What would you class this as?" Her eyes flicked down onto the pirates hand on his hilt, her eyes narrowing slightly upon sensing his aggressiveness. The green haired pirate's own eyes narrowed as well. He didn't know what to class the yellow eyed girl's weapon as. After staring at the girl's weapon he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over her form, trying to find the similarities between her and the his rival.

_There is no mistaking it. Who would have thought that the old man actually had a love life._ The man let out a snort at his previous thoughts. Just the idea of Mihawk, the most serious and strict man he had ever met, walking up to a female and showing affection was out of the question.

"I think that sake is finally starting to get to your head." The quiet mutter from the yellow eyed girl pulled the alert swordsman from out of his thoughts. He wouldn't have heard it to if it wasn't for half of his brain being alert despite his humours thoughts.

"Tch. What are you doing here anyway?" Eager to get answers on why the daughter of his rival was here at same island as him he didn't restrain himself from asking the question. The yellow eyed girl however was confused at the wording and tone he had used.

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing here? You're speaking as if we've met before." Her brow furrowed in confusion as she spoke. After seeing that the pirate's stance had relaxed she quickly clicked her hidden blades back into place not wanting to have the tension back in the air.

"Well I have met your father. If that counts." The green haired pirate simply shrugged at the yellow eyed girls remark and started to fall into step beside her as she walk out of the hospital. She couldn't help but gape at the man. Questions were bouncing off the sides of her head and overall her mind was in overdrive. _What does he mean by that? Who is he? How does he know? Is he telling the truth? What if he is lying to me?_ Wanting to keep her composure she simply stuck to the easiest response she had.

"I highly doubt that." She didn't really know what to expect of the man as a reply from that. She did know that she wasn't expecting for him to take great offense and snap his hand up to the hilt of one of his many swords.

"Are you doubting my skill?" The yellow eyed girl only got a glance of the green haired pirates face before her eyes flickered down to his blades. His expression though was dead serious. Luckily for the yellow eyed girl the man was walking on her left side meaning easy access to his swords that were in reaching distance of her hand.

"I didn't mean it like that you moron!" She scolded while swatting away his hands from his swords. "I simply meant it as in I highly doubt it for I don't even know who he is. Calm down grumpy." The green haired pirate was about to reach out and grab her hand because it had dared to venture so close to her swords but stopped when he had heard her words. _She doesn't know who her father is?_ Instead of attacking the yellow eyed girl he let her swat his hand away peacefully before responding.

"You haven't seen him once in your whole life?" He couldn't help but keep the mild amazement out of his voice. Unfortunately for him his current companion caught onto this.

"You sound surprised. But yeah, I haven't. Well… That or I can't remember. I'm a bastard child you see. Mother died at child birth and my father was nowhere to be seen. Why do you sound so amazed though?" By now the duo had walked far enough so that the oddly coloured turtle was now in sight. It was trotting along the ground (If turtles can even trot) at a reasonable speed and it had a piece of paper hanging out the side of its mouth.

"Either your father is Mihawk or you are related to him in some form." The yellow eyed girl rolled her eyes at that sentence. She had heard that theory many times during her life and every time she had heard it she rolled her eyes at the idea.

"What makes you think that?" The girl started to slow her pace as the turtle was approaching rapidly but was listening intensely to the man on her left. Although she wouldn't admit it she was curious to see what the man's reasoning would be.

"I have personally fought against him. You may not believe me but I can assure you that you _are_ related to him." The man strained the '_are'_ word as he spoke and stepped closer to the girl causing her to look up at his expression. He looked dead serious, but not as deadly as he had previously. His gaze was boring into the yellow orbs that belonged to the girl in front of him, almost as if he was trying to have a staring competition with her

"I don't know what kind of reaction you were expecting but I have heard that theory several times. No matter _who_ states that I am supposedly related to him I will not believe them. The only person I _will_ believe is the real Mihawk. Even then I would probably hit him for multiple reasons." The yellow eyed girl tore her gaze away from the man's narrowed eyes and shifted it towards the turtle that was now nuzzling the bottom of her leg.

"Well when you do meet up with Mihawk make sure to tell him that I, Roronoa Zoro, will surpass him. What's with that turtle anyway?" The tension in the air from the previous subject blew away with the wind as the turtle had circled the girl and was now sniffing the ex-pirate hunter's leg curiously. The yellow eyed girl couldn't help but smile at the sight. The man looked generally on edge from the animal as if he had suffered from previous experiences from them.

"To be honest, I do not exactly know. He just kind of showed up and started following me." The yellow eyed girl bent down and caught the turtle's stubby tail in between her fingers and pulled slightly demanding its attention. "What I do know however is that this little fella was with my travelling companion and that there is some sort of note with him in his mouth." The turtle slowly rotated its body around so that it was sitting on the green haired pirate's foot and was staring at the yellow eyed girl with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"I'll be taking that thank you." The girl gently pulled on the paper inside of turtle's mouth but resistance came. After tugging gently on it once again she sighed and looked up at the man now towering over her, she blinked once before her gaze changed into an innocent one.

"Can I borrow one of your earrings?" At first the green haired pirate simply blinked at the request wondering why she would need them before his mind started to register that nothing good could come from those innocent eyes.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing slightly and his gaze hardening on the girl innocently looking up.

"Just wondering about something. Either an earring or something shiny… Such as a sword." She internally cursed herself for saying the last past because as soon as the words were out of her mouth she noticed how his eyes narrowed even more and how his hands possessively gripped the three hilts in an attempt to keep them away from the girl. He was about to decline the offer when an idea came in his head. _There is one more thing I can do to see if she truly is related to Mihawk._

"Take out the braid keeping your fringe up." The question seemed to catch the girl off guard as she had to blink several times, such as the man did previously, before understanding that he was being serious.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes slightly as she mimicked the man's reaction to her request. _Now I know how he felt when I asked him to remove an earring._

"Just wondering about something." He purposely copied the same thing that the girl had spoken to him and fought against a smile as it tugged against his lips. The green haired pirate continued to stare down at the young women as she contemplated the idea. Her narrow eyes suddenly snapped open and a toothy grin was plastered on her face.

"I have a proposal." She spoke slowly and stood up so that she was face to face with the green haired pirate. When the pirate stayed silent she continued on with her idea.

"I will undo the braid, no questions asked, if you simply bend down and look at the turtle face to face." The girl was already undoing the braid that the green haired pirate had wanted undone for some reason. He watched as she finally let go of the cluster of hair and it did just as he thought it would.

"Even your hair naturally slicks back like his…" The green haired pirate stared at the top of her head. The braid, which was usually pinned to the back of her head keeping it out of the way, was removed revealing the natural style of her hair. Just like Dracule Mihawk it stuck back. As soon as she had let go of it the thick lock of hair fell naturally into place, the ends flicking up very slightly. She let it be free of the braid for several seconds before gathering the lock back in her hands and starting to weave the pieces of hair together.

"Wait." She suddenly found her wrists encased in a firm grip halting all progress to fixing her hair. "I want you to see it." She was about to make a sarcastic remark but upon seeing the serious expression on the pirates face she silently let go of the lock of hair letting it, once again, fall back into place. The pirate released the grip he had on both of her wrists and took a step back before slowly pulling out one of his swords. The yellow eyed girl was ready to attack the man and had even gone as far as sorting out her stepping but stopped when his words sunk in. _'I want you to see it.' _She relaxed and watched as the man pulled out one of his swords. He then proceeded to simply twirl the sword around in mid-air and catch the blunt side of the sword in his hand. The hilt extended to the yellow eyed girl.

"You want me to use a deadly weapon as a mirror?" She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the idea. The green haired pirate however had a blank expression on his face. _Wait a minute… I know what he's doing._ After giving the green haired pirate a quick nod to let him know that she understood what he was secretly doing she gripped the hilt of the blade with her right hand. The grip she had felt forced, it didn't feel right. There was too much weight on one side of her body, she preferred to be balanced so that she could easily dodge without having to use more force on one side than the other. She quickly twirled the blade around in the air knowing that the swordsman was judging her by her movements.

_Perhaps if this were double sided…If I had a sword in each hand then that would sort out the balance problem. I suppose a two handed weapon could work. Anything could actually work as long as it was balanced out correctly._

"This doesn't feel right." She muttered before moving her hand up the hilt of the sword. "I feel as if I am not proportioned correctly, it's as if I _need_ something in my other hand. I can understand why you use one in each hand." Her eyes trailed along the sword before the 'real reason' came back into her mind as to why she had the sword. She swiftly turned the sword so that the sharp edge was pointing to the ground and brought it in front of her face. After seeing nothing in the reflection she tilted the blade so that she could.

_Huh… he is right._

The yellow eyed girl couldn't help but see the resemblance. She couldn't think of any excuses that would cover it up. Apart from the small specks of dust that littered in her hair it had the same style as the black haired and yellow eyed swordsman. The resemblance was crystal clear. _I could probably pull off running around as a female version of the man. Oh wow, I wonder how that will turn out. Haha, I must try that out some time._ A chuckle escaped her lips at the thought, gaining the attention of the green haired swordsmen.

"So you say you have never held a sword before?" The yellow eyed girl tore her gaze away from her reflection and lowered the sword.

"Yup." She couldn't help but gaze down at the grip she had on the sword. Although it felt forced it looked to be right.

"And yet your hand positioning on the hilt is flawless. You're a natural." The girl flipped the sword in mid-air mimicking the green haired swordsman's actions from before. She caught it with ease and hastily handed the sword back to the man, still slightly surprised that she had managed to have such a good grip considering it was her first time picking one up.

"It doesn't feel right though. I prefer my current weapon." The sword was taken from her grasp by the swordsman and safely slid back into its sheath.

"Your turn!" She chirped happily knowing what was going to happen next. She had been expecting the man to protest against the action but was surprised when he actually did as she asked. He slowly bent down on one knee towards the oddly coloured turtle and knocked on its shell demanding its attention. Slowly the turtle turned around, its gaze slowly climbing up along the man. The yellow eyed girl was so engrossed in the activity she accidently dropped the hair tie that she used to tie up her braid. The action alone caused her attention to be diverted from the turtle and the swordsman and instead her gaze was on the grass as she searched with her eyes for her lost hair tie.

"Oi! Why yo-I'm going to cut you up you stupid turtle!" The young women's head snapped in the direction to see the swordsman standing a few feet away from where he was previously crouched down on the ground.

"Wha-NO! Did I miss it!?" She snapped her attention away from the search for her hair tie and quickly rushed over to the turtle.

The paper was out of the turtle's mouth and was now sitting on the ground.

The swordsman was extremely angry at the turtle for some unknown reason.

Putting two and two together the yellow eyed girl quickly figured out what had happened. The turtle had tried to get a closer look at the shiny object and ended up trying to eat it out of plain curiosity.

"Aww, dammit! I wanted to see what your expression was." The yellow eyed girl, now feeling slightly annoyed at the turtle, walked over towards the note and picked it up off the ground. The swordsman however had just finally understood the meaning of her words.

"Wait what!? You did that on purpose?!" She easily ignored the yelling swordsman and let her eyes wonder along the writing on the piece of paper. Wanting to drown out the yelling she decided to read the note out loud.

"Kishiko,

I figured you would be eating in the restaurant and I would have come as well but I had already eaten and the cooks were currently busy with a certain pirate captain. I decided to explore the island and I shall meet you in grove one. I hear there is something big happening down there in an hour so I shall meet you there and we can continue to figure out what our next motive is then.

You may also want to note that Trafalgar Law seemed interested in you. So interested in fact that he even came over to me and questioned me about what I was doing here on the island and what my relationship with you is. Do not worry though. I gave him vague answers to a point in which an idiot would be embarrassed to know me.

I also caught Killer looking at you while you walked away before walking away quite fast.

It seems that you have caught the attention of two pirate crews and I thought I should warm you just in case you encounter the Heart Pirates of the Kid Pirates later on.

Your favourite traveling companion,

Juro"

"Traveling companion?" The yellow eyed girl looked up to her left to see the swordsman reading the note as well.

"Yeah," she replied folding the note in half before stuffing it in her bag, "just a friend of mine. Anyway it seems like I am off to grove one. It wa-" As the yellow eyed girl was saying her goodbye the green haired pirate interrupted her by briskly walking past her but with his head tilted back so she could see his smile.

"I don't know about you but I am heading to grove one so are you coming or not?" The swordsman continued on walking but froze when he heard what she said.

"I suppose so, but you're not leading. I don't want to risk those rumours being true." The swordsman turned around and faced the girl, a look present on his face which basically spelled 'how-the-hell-do-you-know-about-that?' The yellow eyed girl simply smiled at his expression before mentally looking at the map she had glanced at earlier on. _Good thing I looked at it long enough so find out where is grove is._

"You coming or not?" She half yelled behind her. The swordsman soon appeared by her side but she continued to wait for her other little companion.

"You're bringing him with us?" He enquired after realising that she was waiting for the creature to come towards them.

"I've grown fond of the little guy."

As if on cue the oddly coloured turtle quickly trotted over towards the two young adults and nudged the young women's leg eager to start their journey to the grove.

AN: You thought the chapter was gonna end here didn't you? WRONG. Just a little test to see if you were reading these notes. That and I just really wanted to write the next bit so I included it in this chapter. Enjoy this little last bit!

The trio had been walking for nearly an hour now and several times the swordsman had taken a wrong turn only to be pulled in the right direction by the yellow eyed girl. At first she grew annoyed at the man's lack of direction but she soon found it amusing and would tease him about it until he grew so frustrated that he would pick up a nearby object and throw it at her.

Of course this action would only make the young women laugh even harder and eventually it got so bad that she ended up doubling over in laughter, tears of joy streaming out of her eyes. So now the swordsman was dragging her along, his right hand forming an iron grip around her upper left arm as she struggled to keep up due to her laughing. They had recently passed grove two and if it wasn't for the yellow eyed girl's sense of direction the senseless swordsman would have walked right into an ambush of bounty hunters.

Not that they looked tough or anything. The girl was just simply enjoying herself and wanted to avoid any event that would take her out of her laughing fit.

"H-Hey Zoro." She spluttered out in between laughs, "Can you show me what way you think is right again?" The yellow eyed women burst out into more laughter unable to finish the rest of the joke. The swordsman however did not find it amusing and tightened his grip around her arm and continued to drag her along.

A faint sound of someone yelling echoed throughout the surrounding trees but the swordsman had a hard time hearing it over the giggling that was erupting from the yellow eyed girl's mouth. _She may look like her old man but her personality is nothing like his._ He thought dryly to himself as he strained his ears trying to get a better sense of where the shouting was coming from.

"Oi! Zoro~!" The yelling once again bounced off the tree's, this time louder than before. Birds started to scatter from the trees and the swordsman could have sword he heard his name being called out.

"Oi, Kishiko, stop laughing I think some-"

"ZORO!" This time the shouting was coming from right above them.

Literally.

"Huh, Luffy?" The yellow eyed girl also noticed that something was above their heads and looked up towards where the racket was coming from. Her laughing died down slightly as she noticed the urgent tone in the man's voice and sheer panic.

"Oi, Zoro." The girl spoke, "I think that person needs you urgently."

"Luffy?!" The swordsman shouted back uncertain as to why his captain was panicking so much.

"ZORO GET ON!" Another shout came from above the trio and before any of them could register what was happening an arm quickly stretched down below and wrapped its self around the two human figures causing them to be squished together. The yellow eyed girl let out a startled yelp as her feet were suddenly pulled from the ground, it also didn't help that her arms were stuck by her side and the foreign material that was wrapped around their waists was not budging.

Just as quickly as they had been lifted they had met something firm. Unfortunately for the girl she had met something solid face first and something else solid, who she presumed to be Zoro, had met her back.

"Get us in the building over there!" The voice yelled in which the duo had previously heard, but this time it was extremely close.

"Zoro get your fat ass off of me!" The yellow eyed girl growled beneath the swordsman as he ignored her flailing about and talked to his captain.

"Luffy, what happened?!" The swordsman slowly stared to take in his surroundings, slightly confused. They were on a flying fish, his captain was standing behind the pilot of the weird animal pointing to a large building. The swordsman was still sitting on the yellow eyed girl not noticing, or not really caring, and he remained that way as he spoke to his captain.

"Camie's been kidnapped!" Those three simple words were all it took for the swordsman to snap out of his confused daze. His eyes widened slightly at the panic and anger in his voice, it was clear that Camie really had been kidnapped and something bad had happened.

"How!?" He asked, standing up off of the girl beneath him. However it seemed to be the wrong move because as soon as he was up the yellow eyed girl had pounced on him and was bombarding him with punches.

"What's your problem?" He growled, narrowly avoiding her fist as it skimmed past his cheek.

"My problem you say!?" She yelled, outraged that he was blaming the situation on her, "You're the one who-!"

"GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" The urgent shout from the swordsman's captain was the last thing the four people upon the flying fish heard before a loud crash was followed shortly after. The animal that the four figures were on was no longer under the yellow eyed girl's feet and sure enough she found herself face first in solid ground causing an indent of her body shape to embed itself in the hard floor. It was silent for a minute. The girl was lying face first on the ground not wanting to get up due to the rough landing but nearby shouts soon caught her attention.

Some of which she would had rather died than heard them.

**AN: Hellow again! Just a friendly reminder to review. And yes, sadly this is the end of the chapter.**

**Also THANKYOU to everyone who had reviewed, added to their favourites, or followed this on-going story. I can promise you that there is lots of action to come, along with humour and other mishaps. I have decided on a crew and you will find out which crew that is within the next two chapters.**

**Just a warning! I have exams coming up soon (Beh-Stupid New Zealand schooling system. I know right .) so I may be delayed by a little bit.**

**Anyway, whoop whoop! Exactly seven thousand words in Microsoft word xD.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Red Headed Hatred

**So yeah, I'm sorry for the loooonng delay. I had exams – which are now over – and AC III came out – which I have officially complete 100% - and don't even get me started on that DLC for Skyrim – which is awesome and super long -.**

**Anyway, I am back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters that are from the on-going anime & Manga. I only own my OC's and the plots that shall arise as this Fan Fiction develops.**

Ladeste: Yeah I do archery, firkin hard as well. I'm slowly getting the hang of it but I just feel so damn proud when I get it correct xD

As for the turtle, I love it as well.

Caramel27: You shall see ^.^

Crazydoglover: Thanks, I rather enjoyed writing that chapter as well. I had to work a little bit on this one due to all the distractions :P

midnight1997: Sorry for the wait . But yeah I could not resist making her meet Zoro. I was too tempted by the idea of minihawk running around insulting him, the complete opposite of her 'father'

TwilightMelodiac: I'm glad you find it awesome

Seachell13: One of your little thoughts shall be slightly answered in this chapter :P Not saying anymore due to spoiling it all over your face.

NamikazeMia: And I love you for loving this fic! :D

law: I couldn't pass up the idea to include a character using hidden blades so when I saw your little comment about how you love it I literally spun around in an excited jump. I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

kage kitsune 14: It shall all be revealed in good time my friend :D

"Kishiko!?" The voice sounded familiar to the yellow eyed girl, too familiar for her liking. _Can't he just go away. All I ask is to just sit here for a few more minutes._

"Kishiko!?" A pair of hands gripped the young women's shoulders and began to shake the poor girl violently. "You better not be dead!" The voice sounded full of concern and sheer panic. _I suppose I should let him know I'm not dead._ With a sigh the yellow eyed girl started moving her muscles trying to free the hard grip the ground had on them. As the young women lifted her head she bolted to her feet upon seeing the green haired swords man starting to stand up. Ignoring her traveling companion's demands for her to tell him what happened she quickly walked over to the swordsman not taking notice of anyone else. She could hear the straw hatted captain yell at the pilot of the strange animal but she took no notice of her surroundings.

When the yellow eyed girl stood directly behind the swordsman she tapped on his left shoulder with her left hand. Her expression was blank as the swordsman turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Hu-Oh, it's you." The swords man was about to turn around and respond to his questioning crew but the clearing of a throat got his attention. Once again he was facing the yellow eyed girl, an innocent smile present on her face.

"Wha-Oi! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She had punched the swordsman in his jaw with her right hand, the innocent look present on her face the whole time. Instead of reply to the swordsman she simply turned around and made her way over to her blue haired traveling companion still not really caring for her surroundings. The straw hatted captain was still arguing with the pilot of the animal, the yelling of the two echoed throughout the large building.

"What happened?" Juro waked up to the yellow eyed female, curiosity laced in with his voice, "And why were you with the Straw-hats?" The young woman began to dust herself off and she answered her traveling companion's questions. Little did the two know that there were two certain pirate captains listening in on their conversation.

"To be honest, I don't exactly know. I was just walking with Zoro and then next thing we know we're on top of some flying fish. Then it crashed. Now here I am." The blue haired Zoologist couldn't help but gape at his traveling companion and simply blink at what she had just spoken. After a few seconds of staring in disbelief at how casual she sounded while saying that, and how she wasn't injured, he continued to ask questions.

"Why were you walking with Zoro?" The yellow eyed girl had now finished dusting herself off and proceeded to adjust the strap of her bag that had loosened.

"Just kind of happened I guess. We were both heading to groove one so we ended up walking together. Why do you sound so shocked?" She stretched her arms back until a satisfying '_pop'_ was made and ignored the weird looks she was getting from some of the crowd who were littered around the large building, each sitting in a fancy looking seat.

"He claims that he's going to the greatest swordsman in the world. I just find it weird how the daughter of Mihawk was walking around with him." The girl rolled her eyes at the statement and as soon as he finished his sentence she spoke up.

"I'm no-"

"Mihawk had a daughter!?"

"She looks just like the man!"

"How did I not see their before?"

Several people from the crowd spoke up and soon enough everyone's gaze was resting on the girl. _Oh crap._

"No! You heard it wrong. I'm just such a huge fan of him!" _I think my pride just shattered into a million pieces._ The yellow eyed girl awkwardly scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile present on her face. Juro slapped his hand to his face in sheer embarrassment of the horrible lie that the girl.

"She _is_ Mihawk's daughter." The familiar sound of the green haired pirate caught the yellow eyed girl's attention. Her gaze flicked into her deadly stare in the blink of an eye and she did not hold back as she glared at the swordsman.

"She even has the glare!" A mysterious voice yelled out from the crowd causing her to quickly flick off her glare and simply narrow her eyes at the man.

"And she can hold a sword flawlessly without any trainin-"

"YOU"RE NOT HELPING!" The yellow eyed girl swiftly kicked a stray brick that was lying on the ground next to her feet powerfully at the swordsman, annoyed that he was trying to convince everyone that she was Mihawk's daughter. The swordsman ducked slightly to avoid the flying projectile.

"CAMIE!" A red blur whizzed past the yellow eyed girl gaining half of her attention. She angled her body so that she could watch what was happening to the straw hatted captain but continued to talk with Juro. Glad that the attention was off of her.

"Juro, I've been wondering about something." A man had now grabbed a solid hold of the running captain as he yelled out for someone by the name of Camie. _Wait… isn't that guy a fishman?_

"Have you finally come to your senses about being Mihawk's daughter?" The running captain continued to run, it was clear that the man holding onto him was struggling. _What is this feeling?_

"No, and you know that was a pointless question to ask." The young women forgot about her original question and asked the one that she was most eager to get an answer to. "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" The crowd was now in chaos as the fish man had used his extra arms in an attempt to stop the running captain. Wanting to focus on the sense of power she was feeling and to see if Juro could feel it to she turned her full attention to the blue haired man.

"This… power. I can sense that there is someone with immense power behind the stage. You can't feel it?" A gun shot ringed through the air but the yellow eyed girl's subconscious ignored it. She turned her body fully to Juro with a dead serious expression.

"I can't feel a thing. Sorry." The feeling was pulling at her, she was curious to see who was behind the source of energy.

"Someone in this building has a very strong sense of Haki. One that could kill us all." Her companion took a step back at the words struggling to find a reasonable answer. She heard a snort of disbelief and mockery from someone to her far left but didn't bother looking into it.

"How can you tell?!" Juro half shouted, panicking at the news. He trusted his yellow eyed friend, if she said that there was someone extremely powerful in the building that could kill them all then he believed her.

"I know a little bit of Haki. Not much, but enough to sense presences and attacks." To prove her point she could tell that something was going to directly hit her if she did not take action. "Watch." She simply said before smiling devilishly.

"What are you planning Kishiko?" Upon seeing the devilish smile plastered on his companions face the man took a step back, away from the yellow eyed girl. "I know that smile. Nothing good comes from it." He mused before taking a few more steps back.

The yellow eyed girl closed her eyes and blocked out every sound around her. The red haired pirate captain watched her with curiosity. Although he wouldn't admit to it he was slightly curious as to how she learned Haki or how it worked for that manner of speaking.

"Zoro." She half yelled, demanding his attention. She could tell he responded, his emotion had changed slightly into one of annoyance and curiosity. "Catch." It was as if she slowed down time herself. She opened her eyes suddenly, her pupils now dilated and in the blink of an eye she had caught the flying body with her right hand before it even had the chance to hit her. In one fluid motion the girl spun on her heel, using the speed and force that the white body still carried she simply let go when it was lined up with the swords man. She let out a small laugh as the swordsman panicked for a brief second before simply ducking under the body.

"What the hell was that for!?" He roared, angry that the girl had thrown the body towards him. The girl simply laughed at him, replaying the shocked face he had revealed in her head causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Y-your face! I-it wa-s p-p-Bwahahah!" The yellow eyed girl spluttered and fell on her backside from the laughter, her ribs starting to ace from the sudden rapid movement of her laughter. She managed to calm down slightly as sudden shouts and screams of terror started to erupt from the crowd.

"CHALROS!"

"He's never even been hit by his own father before!"

"Run for it! Get outside!

"He made the tenryuubito mad!" **(AN: In case you forgot it's just the 'very important people' who have the large fish tanks on their head.)**

"Crap." She muttered to no one in particular as bullets started to spray in her direction from another one of the white clothed man with a fish tank on his head. The yellow eyed girl managed to roll on the floor narrowly avoiding three as they skimmed past her skin. _Damn, way to close! _Annoyed at the bullets flying towards her face she quickly unsheathed her two hidden blades and started deflecting the bullets away from her and into several of the royal guards that were stationed around the area.

"How many bullets do you have!?" She yelled, angry at the fact that a few were starting to graze her skin. _Ugh, I'll just end this now. _The slightly annoyed girl pushed off the ground with all her might. Her own strength surprised her as she ended up nearly hitting the roof of the building but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind for later. Glad that she had escaped the frenzy of the bullets she slipped her hand into her shoulder bag, her fingers searching for her trusty shell. _Got it!_ She pulled out the shell, careful not to push down on the middle of it and clasped it between her fingers ready to throw. She drew back her arm but stopped when she noticed something. A blonde haired man, well dressed in a black suit and a tie, had kicked the gun out of the man's hand disarming him.

"It seems like we shall continue our adventure together my little shell." She landed rather heavily considering she was up so high and didn't think of the fact that stairs would be underneath her. _Crap!_ Was the last thought that swirled around her head before she found herself tumbling down several flights of stairs. _Not good!_

"CALL A MARINE ADMIRAL AND THE BATTLE SHIPS!" _An admiral here? Well, I suppose I should stop rolling now._ The yellow eyed girl opened her eyes and tried her best to ignore the blurriness of her vision and instead concentrated on the man in steel armour ahead of her._ Poor man. Little does he know that helmet will not help him in this situation._ As she closed in on the man she tightened her grip on the odd shell in her hand and just as she was about to tumble into him she pushed off the ground lightly and ended up in the position she wanted to be in. She was now soaring through the air towards him, her left hand extended and heading for the helmet while her right hand with the shell clasped tightly was drew back, the apex of the shell pointing towards his face.

"Lesson number one in wearing armour." She spoke while flicking the helmet off the man's face revealing very pale skin. _Does he wear that armour even in his sleep or something?_ Once the man's helmet was off she thrust her right hand forward, the apex of the shell hitting the man's forehead and catching onto his curly chocolate hair. "Always do the buckle up on your helmet." In the blink of an eye the man's hair had caught on fire and the slightly dizzy yellow eyed girl had kicked off of the man, effortlessly doing a back flip before gracefully landing on a step next to the straw hatted pirate captain. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the guard ran around trying to put out his hair that was now burning to a crisp.

"A flame dial!" A voice chirped next to the yellow eyed girl. "You've been to Skypiea as well!?" She turned to her right to find the straw-hatted captain staring at her with a toothy grin plastered on his face, his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I haven't been there personally but I know about it." She returned a toothy grin and stuffed the shell, also known as a flame dial, back into her shoulder bag and tightened the black material that was hanging down her leg.

"It's so cool~! You have to go there sometime!" The straw hatted captain was thrilled to see a flame dial but was even more thrilled to be able to talk to someone outside of his crew about it.

"Luffy!" A shout got the attention of the straw-hatted captain and he was quick to respond to it eagerly.

"Robin! Brooke! Usopp!" Smiles broke out of the straw-hatted captain and the yellow eyed girl, for separate reasons though. The young pirate captain was smiling simply because his crew had now gathered in one place. The yellow eyed girl on the other hand was smiling like a maniac because one of the crew members had landed on another one of the white dressed goldfish people. More importantly the one which had been shooting her before.

The yellow eyed girl effortlessly kicked a royal guard that came running at the straw hatted captain while he was distracted away and let him discuss something with his crew. _That's right… That energy I felt before, I still have to investigate who that is coming from._

"Juro!" She shouted, slightly concerned for her weaker travelling companion. She felt a feeling in which she hadn't felt in a while, concern. She had never grown close to many people in her life so the emotion at first scared the crap out of her. She sucked in some more oxygen ready to yell before turning around to scan behind her, desperate to see her blue haired traveling companion. _Well…That's reassuring._ The yell never came out and was replaced by a sigh of relief as she saw her traveling companion wielding a pistol in each hand fending off guards as they attacked him while civilians rushed past him, screaming and sprinting to the door.

"We're getting out of here as soon as we can. Get that bomb thing off her neck! There are battle ships and an admiral on the way!" The yellow eyed girl internally winced at how close the straw-hatted boy had yelled in her ear but didn't let it show. Once again she found herself turned around, trying to concentrate on the problem at hand and who the overwhelming power belonged to.

"You scum!" The yellow eyed girl jumped just in time to avoid a sword from plunging through her chest. Not bothering to unclick her hidden blade out she kicked the foolish guard in the face and laughed at his misfortunes as he tumbled down the stairs. _Man, if I looked as bad as he does now when I was tumbling down the stairs then my pride has a hole in it._

"So, Mihawk's daughter huh?" A deep voice from behind the girl spoke, it was obvious that the owner of the voice was very close to the girl, perhaps even in reaching distance.

"I don't know. I've never met the man before." She answered honestly, hoping that the green haired swordsman wouldn't hear her and butt into the conversation.

"Such a cruel father." It was clear that there was no sympathy in the person's voice. "Tell me, Shadow Stalker Kishiko. Just what are your plans here on the island?" The yellow eyed girl felt her eyes narrow slightly in a dangerous way. _The questioning… I think I know who this is._ Kishiko reluctantly turned around. _Yupp. I was correct._ Standing in front of the yellow eyed girl was a man with gravity defying crimson hair, broad shoulders and overall a muscular build. A sadistic grin was plastered on his face and if she ever had any doubt as to who this man was before, she sure as hell knew now. _Estuass Kidd. I wonder if he is as sensitive as the public makes him out to be._

"And why would someone of your…" She paused trying to find an appriotate word without risking angering the man, "stature… be interested in my plans. After all I'm just some parentless girl." _And I'm not some psychotic sadist such as yourself so get out of my face before I stab you._ Of course she didn't say it out loud. As much as she hated people being in her personal space she did value her life more. That and the man's devil fruit ability would have her in a tough situation considering the yellow eyed girl uses a weapon that is metallic. _I suppose I could kick him where the sun doesn't shine. That would surly do some damage._

"Welcome to the Kidd pirates." The red haired man closed the distance between the two and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder and squeezed rather harshly to let her know that there was no room for arguments. He was going to get what he wanted, when he wanted no matter whatever he wanted. If that just so happened to be the unknown daughter of the legendary swordsman Dracule Mihawk then he was going to take the girl with him. Her thoughts on the idea did not matter to him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." The yellow eyed girl kept her composure calm and cool. On the inside however she was boiling. She was never one to take orders without great reasons and the fact that a pirate captain, who she hated greatly, just demanded that she joined his crew she couldn't help but be angry with the situation.

The grip that the infamous pirate captain had on her shoulder increased greatly. So great in fact the young woman was having to bite down on her tongue to make sure she didn't yelp at the sudden pang of pain.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" He snarled, his temper flaring at the thought that someone would dare oppose to him. Especially his newest crew member.

"Miss Kishiko, tell me something. Is it true you do not believe you are related to Mr Mihawk?" A strange voice interrupted the little scene going on between the two young adults and their heads snapped towards the direction in which the mysterious voice had come from.

"Trafalgar Law." Spat the red headed man, his grip on the yellow eyed girl intensified once again as he squeezed his anger out into the girl in front of him. _Man this is going to leave a nasty bruise._ To the right of the two young adults was a third, a male at that. He was tall and rather skinny but the way the sleeves of his yellow and black hoodie clung to bare muscles proved that he was not all skin and bone. His eyes were shadowed by a rather fluffy white hat, small brown dots littered along the rim of it. Standing behind the tall man was another fluffy object. Well… animal would be the appropriate word. A white polar bear stood next to the tall man but was standing slightly behind his captain, displaying that the tall man obviously had authority over the animal.

"Mr Kidd." He replied coolly, a smug smirk present on his face along with his composure intact despite the obvious hatred that was displayed by the red headed captain. Kishiko was stuck on what her next move should be. _I could use the flame dial but then I would be screwed afterward._ She tore her gaze away from the man called Law, not bothering to answer his question, and instead scowled at the man's hand placed on her shoulder.

Law noticed the scowl, despite his gaze being upon the features of Kidd's face, and he was quick to intervene, wanting to annoy his rival.

"It seems Miss Kishiko does not appreciate your presence." If the man was trying to stop Kidd from breaking her shoulder he chose the wrong choice of words. Kidd squeezed her shoulder harder, nails now digging into her skin as he vented out his frustration on her. Kishiko was now starting to feel rather uncomfortable about the situation and started to shift her weight back and forth between her feet. Law smirked rather enjoying her discomfort. After all it wasn't every day in which a child from one of the Shichibukai found themselves in a stressful situation. Children who were born into a high ranking family were spoiled, they got everything when they wanted no matter what it was so to be able to put one in a situation, such as the poor yellow eyed girl was in, made it an accomplishment in which any pirate should be proud of.

"Her opinion isn't fucking important." He growled glaring at Law. Law expected the yellow eyed girl to say something along the line of 'If you kill me my father will kill you' but surprised him when she did the opposite thing on his mind. She glared at him, using the same deadly aura that her father possessed. _It seems that I misjudged her character. Perhaps she was simply being herself and not acting tough previously._ The staring, well… **glaring**, continued amongst the three figures. It would have stayed that way as well if it was not for a certain straw hatted pirate captain running through the middle of the trio, shouting to his crew members, determination dominating his features.

"We're getting out of here as soon as we can. Get that bomb thing off her neck!" He pointed towards the stage, mindlessly kicking a guard as it ventured to close to his personal space. "There are battle ships and an admiral on their way!"

"WHAAAT?!" His long nosed crew member replied, his mouth dropping in shock while he suddenly tensed becoming the equivalent a statue.

The red haired pirate captain responded by a grunt, clearly stating that he did not care.

The yellow eyed girl responded by raising a single eyebrow showing that she was clearly impressed but was not scared enough to panic.

The only one out of the three who spoke was Trafalgar Law. A deep chuckle erupted from the back of his throat as he lazily turned his head to the side, his gaze lingering on the yellow eyed girl for longer than necessary. "Oh the marines are already here, Mr Straw-hat." He spoke coolly making it obvious that he did not really care for the situation. It was either that or his composure was well kept. "If it's the marines you're worried about they've been here since the auction started. " A sly smile played at his lips as he flexed his fingers, ready to fight if needed.

The straw-hatted pirate captain blinked at the tall and slender man, wondering why he butted in his conversation. After racking through his small brain he soon figured out he did not know the man in any shape or form.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. His eyes glanced over the group of men as they stood behind the tall man but stopped when they rested on the fluffy white companion. "And what's with that bear?"

The smirk stayed on Law's lips as he answered, ignoring all the questions the straw-hatted captain had asked. "But I doubt they expected anybody to start attacking the tenryuubito." He dampened his lips by rolling his tongue over them giving a rather sadistic look to the man.

It was at that stage the yellow eyed girl zoned out from the conversation. Something much more important had caught her attention. Her head snapped to the stage, her eyes darting about the objects. Everything was blurry as she desperately sought to find the source of the power.

Little did she know she did not have to wait at all.

She was too late to call out for her traveling companion.

She was too late to do anything, stuck in a grasp of the red headed pirate captain.

So she watched.

She watched as a female tenryuubito pointed a gun towards the mermaid, her intent crystal clear as he fingers inched closer towards the trigger.

A loud crash covered up her shocked gasp while her eyes nearly leaped out of their sockets as the female tenryuubito fell down. She was not surprised by that, she was shocked at how she fell. Nothing solid hit her, no lead poured through her body… in fact her skin was not even pierced! Everyone else may have been confused as to what just happened, they may have thought it was a devil fruit but it certainly was not. The yellow eyed girl knew better.

It was Haki, an extremely rare form of Haki.

Using the slightly shocked state in which the red haired pirate captain was in she slipped from his painful grasp and dashed a few steps closer towards the dust cloud, wanting to know who exactly possess such a strong sense of Haki.

"See what'd I tell ya gaint-kun? The place is total chaos! Ah well, the auctions over, I've stolen my money. Guess it's time to head back to do some more gambling." The yellow eyed girl squinted her eyes as the figure slowly came into view. She could see that a giant hole had been smashed through the wall behind the stage, a rather large head, one that could only belong to a giant, was visible meaning that the giant was the most likely suspect for creating the hole in the wall.

"You really are one screwed-up old man… so it's money you were after?"

The mysterious figure continued on with his talking, it was now clear that he was drinking some substance from a metal canteen. While everyone seemed to be glued in their tracks the powerful figure and the giant continued to talk, either oblivious to everyone's reaction or not really caring for it.

"I was planning on stealing some from whoever bought me too, if I was lucky enough to get the chance." The old man took another swig from the contents inside the metal canteen, the dust cloud now thinning out to an extent where it would only be a matter of seconds before the powerful figure was revealed.

"I mean, just take a look at me," the voice continued as the last particles of dust floated away, "I'm just an old man now. Who would want me as a slave?" _Everyone if they knew who you were…_ the yellow eyed girl thought dryly as she stared at the old man. The old man had decently long silver hair that flowed freely down to his shoulders, a scar sat vertically upright on his right eye, hiding behind a round pair of glasses, and a small silver beard was forming along his chin.

"Hm? What's this? Looks like everyone is looking at us…" The old man tapped his chin thoughtfully as he looked around the room, his eyes briefly lingering on Kishiko before stopping completely on her.

"Well I'll be damned! I never knew that Mihawk had a daughter!" He shouted, a large toothy grin plastered on his face while his eyes twinkled with curiosity. He took a step forward towards her while she instantly took one back, hands going up in a stopping motion while trying to change the man's mind.

"Wha-No! You've got it wrong, I'm not related to the man in any way." She laughed nervously and eyed him wearily as he cocked his head to the side, as if he was studying her. After a few seconds of looking at her a knowing smirk came upon his features as he spoke.

"It seems you've already figured me out, haven't you?" He asked rather innocently, ignoring her attempts to convince him she's not Mihawk's daughter. He didn't need to wait for an answer to know that he was correct, he could sense her small amount of Haki after all. Even though it was puny compared to the old man's, Haki was Haki meaning that he would be able to sense it from anyone, no matter how large or tiny.

"R… Rayleigh!" A broken voice spoke, causing the old man to instantly turn his attention to the source. His curious expression turned into one of extreme delight.

"Ohhhh?! Why if it isn't Hachi! It is you right? It's been a while." His happiness faded into one of concern as his eyes raked over his injured friend, it didn't deter the old man from asking questions though.

"What're doing in a place like this?" He continued, "And what's with all those wounds!? Ah, no, no don't bother explaining." He sighed lightly before resuming his train of speech.

"I see… You sure have gotten yourself in a fair bit of trouble, Eh, Haci? So," He looked up towards the straw hat pirates, a slight smirk tugging at his face, "you guys saved him did you?" He didn't wait for a response before standing taller than before, he rolled his shoulders once before readjusting his round glasses.

"You can't be serious…" The yellow eyed girl muttered to no one in particular. _It's him… Silver hair Rayleigh. The man who was once first mate to the old pirate king._ Rayleigh heard her quiet words, and spoke a few words in return. Although it was only four measly words it was enough to set the yellow eyed girl more on edge, if that was even possible.

"The one and only." He replied proudly before unleashing a devastating amount of power. To those without Haki it would have felt like an invisible force passing through them, draining their life as it seeped through their own soul, darkness soon consuming all those who failed to resist.

To those with the benefits of Haki, even a small amount would work, it was much clearer. As Rayleigh's eyes slightly narrowed it was as if a part of him exploded. A golden wave burst out from around his figure, its speed faster than sound as it cut through the air creating ripples. The yellow eyed girl watched the fast moving wave pass through the royal guards, their forms instantly becoming limp at its touch.

Not everyone had the same effect though.

For some it coiled around their body, for an instant it appeared to even stretch as it was met by the sudden impact. When the unnatural wave stopped moving it snapped into two, quickly brushing past the figure before quickly knitting back together into one long line.

She was speechless as the unnatural wave suddenly disappeared, vanishing into thin air. Everyone in which the area who had resisted the wave remained standing, a few swayed as they tried to grab a hold of their bearings. To those who had suffered the fate of the unnatural wave passing through them were laying on their floor, their hearts still beating, no physical damage done at all. As if they had suddenly fallen asleep.

It was then that the yellow eyed girl snapped out of her paralyzing trance and quickly spun on the balls of her feet. Her eyes instantly landing on her blue haired companion who was clutching onto a chair tightly, his knuckles a ghastly shade of white.

"Juro… you alright there?" She hesitantly asked walking over to her companion, making sure to avoid the vicious red head who she had grown to hate with a passion. After quickly bouncing up the steps she tuned out the conversation that was currently going on between Rayleigh and the straw-hatted captain, her focus going directly to her pale companion.

"Oi, Juro…" She spoke softly while placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side slightly to allow the yellow eyed girl to see his weak smile.

"I'm fine." He gingerly released the chair from his death clutch, his free hand running through his hair in a rather nerve-racking way. "Just felt a little light headed. That's all."

The yellow eyed girl shot her blue haired companion another concerned look before dropping the matter. _I suppose I should just be thankful he didn't collapse on me like the others. That would have led to a rather awkward situation._

"We should go. Now." She pushed, hoping that her companion would catch onto the double meaning. She watched how he cautiously peered over her shoulder, his gaze turning into a strong glare soon after.

"Agreed." He responded bitterly, no doubt eager to get away from the red headed, hot tempered, captain.

They both started to look around the massive building, both of their gazes avoiding the front door, trying to find a way out. No doubt the marines were already stationed around the area, taking the front door out would be the easiest way to go but it would also ensure that they had a high chance of becoming full of lead within a few seconds. They were determined to find another way out.

Juro was the first to break the eerie silence between the duo. "Are you alright with scaling a wall? Because if the answer is yes then I believe I have found a way to get out of this damn place."

In response to her friend the yellow eyed girl snorted in disbelief to what her friend had asked.

"Wasn't I the one to climb a monstrous tree earlier on? I think I can handle a wall or two. Where are you looking at anyway?" She questioned turning around, her line of sight now matching her blue haired companion's.

"There." He pointed towards a wall directly in front of the duo, a large window present at the top. Several ornaments were welded to the wall, their locations varying as if someone had pointed to a random spot and said it would do, some were large, some small which would easily provide for suitable hand and feet grips. They were spread out far enough so that it would take some effort to get from one to the next, it was nothing too extreme for the duo though.

Without having to say another word to each other the two wordlessly walked towards the wall and started to climb it, stealing a glance back at everyone else only to find that they were preoccupied with talking to the silver haired man.

Juro arrived at the window first and was quick to open it, the fresh air fanning against his face made him realise just how stressful the situation had been in there. Slowly, and **very** carefully, he crawled out onto a small ledge, standing seemed to be harder than he originally thought so he settled with a low crouch as he helped his yellow eyed friend up onto the ledge. Slowly the duo crawled along the thin bit of wood, their slender bodies spilling over to one side as the wind pushed them dangerously, toying with them as if it knew it could easily blow them over the ledge.

Deafening explosions shook the very fragile foundation in which they were on, explosions that sounded a lot like cannon balls going off. The duo did not dwell on the thought very much as it provided them with a rather easy escape. The marines, who previously had the building tightly surrounded, had dispersed to the other half of the building and by the sounds of it a very brutal fight was occurring. Using the sudden event to their advantage the duo quickly scampered down the building, a relief for them both when their feet touched solid ground, and were quick to flee off into the safety of the large trees. Both wanting nothing to do with two certain pirate captains.

And so they stayed there.

They stayed out in the woods for a week, feeding on natural resources and using the yellow eyed girl's trusty flame dial to cook meat if they were lucking to come across some. Their trusty turtle managed to find its way back to the two alive and healthy, despite nearly being stabbed by a startled Kishiko as it pounced on her, happy to see that she was still alive.

Eventually the trio emerged from the forest and went to the local tavern, desperate to have decent food, shelter and a warm bath. After having to pay 50% extra to allow their turtle companion to even be allowed to step one foot in the tavern, to which he growled like a food deprived dog when he was first rejected, they had got there in the end.

Now, on a stormy evening, they sat at a small table sipping on their own drinks while they each mulled in their own thoughts. It had been a week since they had been staying in the tavern and their money was quickly drying out- to which Kishiko blamed the turtle, due to it costing so much-. They were trying to decide on which course of action they should take now. The ship in which they arrived on had been destroyed, no doubt by marines when they stormed the island, leaving them rather stranded on the island.

Neither knew what to do next, it was crystal clear. At one point they even dwelled on the idea of selling the turtle to someone and using the money to pay for a ride to a different island, to which they were both bit by a rather angry turtle.

Slightly frustrated at the predicament they were in the yellow eyed girl downed the rest of her wine before setting the bottle on the table, a bit more force than necessary being used.

"We should really decide on something soon. Either that or I'm taking Shelton here to the market on Sunday and looking for a buyer." A discrete nod in the direction of the turtle was done by the yellow eyed girl to ensure her blue haired companion understood what she was talking about.

"Wait," Juro mused, "you named him Shelton?"

"Yeah," She shrugged in response not sure whether her companion asked in a good way or in a bad way.

"Wow… that is perhaps one of the cheesiest names I have ever heard." He laughed, taking a rather large gulp from his tankard.

"I'd like to see you do better." She scoffed, her pride taking a stab to it after her own idea was trampled on.

"Anything is better than Shelton." He muttered quietly, his own brain racing to think of a better name for the turtle.

"I don't see what's wrong with Shelton." She pressed, not accepting the fact that he disliked her own creation. "Besides, isn't he **my** turtle? Last time I checked he started following me first, therefore I get the right to name him whatever I want." She huffed, her arms crossed across her chest in a rather childish fashion as a smug smile was plastered on her face.

"Let me guess, if **Shelton** was a female you would name her Shelly?" Juro stated after he finished rolling his eyes at his yellow eyed companion.

Kishiko pulled a face at the horrid idea before voicing her thoughts. "That's a horrible name! Where did you get such an absurd idea from?"

"From you!" He shouted in disbelief, an accusing finger pointed directly at her.

"Well that's a harsh thing to say. That could have seriously hurt my feelings if I didn't know you're just jealous." Before her blue haired companion could react she quickly pushed Shelton off from the table, an action which would no doubt cause problems later on, in a desperate attempt to snatch the tankard from his hands. Swiftly her skilful fingers pried his away from the cool surface. She wasted no time in bringing the drink to her lips as fast as she could manage and sculled the thick substance down.

It didn't surprise Juro to see her coughing and spluttering as she desperately tried to intake air. He could only assume that it went down the wrong hole judging by the fact she hadn't spat it back out in his face. What did surprise him thought was the fact her eyes were as wide a saucers. It wasn't fear that he could see, but rather pure shock filled her features as she managed to catch her breath. Juro knew that she wasn't one to show emotions which would give away what she was thinking to the enemy. This meant only one other thing. That whoever was behind him had managed to surprise his yellow eyed companion so much that her usual composure had been shattered.

Slowly he turned around, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Sharp golden eyes pierced through his emerald orbs, their stare hypnotic and unwavering. Eyes in which resembled those of a hawk.

There was only one major problem to those eyes.

His female companion was still sitting in the seat across from him.

Those eyes belonged to someone else…

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNN! **

**Anyway don't forget to drop a review. The more I get the faster I feel that I should update. The fact that I now don't have anything really on - I'm basically on holiday - I could be updating every three days if I got off my lazy ass and did some writing xD**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Insane Kishiko is Insane

**AN: Mmmmm *Sips ice tea* I shouldn't be drinking this because it's my brothers but MEH :P Anyway I won't say too much here apart from thank you for all your reviews and I'm sorry for leaving it at a cliffy. I just couldn't be screwed writing anymore on the last chapter :3 I'm also thinking about writing a Straw Hat fanfic because this is not going to be in their crew (if you didn't figure that out all ready) but details about that will be at the bottom along with a snippet of a rather amusing scene (to me at least but I have a dirty mind) of the first chapter.**

**This is kinda a filler, I don't really know if I should call it that as it's kinda important to later chapters but we figure out more about Kishiko's past life. I also had some trouble with writing Mihawk's personality so I decided to stick with what he's known for. Deadly serious and scary. :D**

**kage kitsune 14: **Truth be told I just couldn't be bothered writing pat that point so I just left it at a cliffy xD

**Aimiko: **Here it is. Sorry for the wait, I had a gaming streak.

**OkamiXaia: **Sorry once again I just couldn't be bothered writing anymore on that one chapter :P

**Caroline3036: **Thank you! I find third person easier to write than first so I just kinda stuck with it :D

**Painted50InGrey: ** Er Ma Gerdddd. (I even said it out loud like a little problem child) Haha thanks, don't make me blush. No seriously I will run away and hide. Thanks though and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**raven:** Mihawk? Sappy? Those two words don't belong together in the same sentence xD I don't know how you were thinking they were going to get together but I sure as hell didn't want it to be running through a field of flowers calling out each other's names.

**Tamamo no mae: **(Gawd I spelled your name wrong like 3 times while typing it up xD) Naw, such nice people are on the internet today. (Opposed to those on the CoD servers... no offense if anyone who's reading this plays that game) Thanks, I personally love Kishiko and im still trying to sort out her character.

**IceSharkDemon:** And so far I'm loving you 3

**Patchwork Knightless: **Im sorry~ I would offer you a real life cookie but I ate all of mine yesterday while gaming D: :( My brother shall pay for eating the last one.

* * *

Slowly Juro turned to face his yellow eyed companion, wondering if he was truly seeing who he thought he was seeing. Kishiko's expression mimicked his own. Wide eyes, mouth slightly agape, eyebrows raised while looking at the tall man, a mixture of emotions present on her face.

Regret suddenly flowed through Kishiko, she wished she hadn't downed all of the drink in one gulp because it now resulted in two rather large problems. One being that she now had to suffer a rather distracting burning pain which was scratching away at her throat, the other being that she now wished to throw the thick liquid at the man to see if he wasn't a mere illusion.

It was as if she was staring through a mirror – a mirror in which changed the gender of a person. Their hair was nearly identical, Kishiko's being slightly longer. _Hell, if that's what my gaze looks like I can understand why some people cower. _Their eyes were a mirror image which instantly made Kishiko squirm in her seat upon his heavy gaze. To her if felt as if he was looking straight through her and into her soul, as if he could crush her without making a solid effort – which sadly was true.

Although they looked identical in some regards in others they looked almost opposites. The most obvious one being the gender, her curves were well displayed thanks to her tight fitting top while his toned bare chest screamed out that he was in fact a man. His build consistent of muscle, not too much of it but enough to but more than enough to give the man a powerful look while still looking rather slim. Kishiko on the other hand very little muscle on her arms compared to the man. It was clear that the girl was not one to rely on strength but rather speed as he legs were much more developed and solid compared to her skinny arms.

The two remained in their places, the older man staring at the young women as if he was searching for something specific. Juro's gaze flickered between the two, wondering if he should intervene. He then thought against it when an alarm bell rang off in his head at the idea.

"Hello there, sir!" Kishiko chirped over enthusiastically while waving both hands frantically.

Juro instantly slammed his head on the table, his hands proceeding to grip the back of his head while muttering, "We're screwed."

Mihawk took a step closer towards Kishiko but said nothing in response. The yellow eyed girl could have sworn she heard a grunt of some sort but wasn't sure as it may have just been Juro.

She let her hands drop next to her side limply before blinking. Hard.

"Ah, crap. I didn't fall asleep did I?" She mumbled while slouching lower in her seat.

"I'm pretty sure you just got us both killed." Juro sourly stated while thumping his head roughly against the table.

"Pft, if he was here to kill us I can honestly say that I think we'd be dead by now." She stated rather matter-of-factly while kicking his shin forcefully under the wooden table.

"What was that for?" He yelped while his feet kicked out in her direction seeking for revenge.

"For insulting the name I picked earlier on." Juro sat up straighter in his seat before leaning over the table so that their faces were barley an inch apart. Kishiko remained still, her scowl dominating over her face while she watched Juro carefully. Mihawk also remained standing still while he watched the scene in front of him play out. He was not one for mucking around or delaying but for once in his serious life he decided to simply stay as a shadow and observe. Observe Kishiko that is, that was the main reason he was there – a needless task the least which he would have rather skipped.

"I think you should be thinking of more important matters." He stated sternly while grabbing her chin between his calloused fingers and forcing her head to look in the direction of the deadly swordsman. Well, tried to at least…

As soon as Juro had a firm grip on her chin she retaliated.

Not appreciating the touch of her companion she forcefully swatted his hand away from her chin while scolding him.

"If you want to get accidently stabbed you're on the right track."

"You wouldn't dare." He spoke while his eyes narrowed into suspicious little slits.

"You're right, I wouldn't." Juro's eyes softened after those words, "I can't say the same thing for my reflexes though."

"That's not normal." He mused while stealing a glance of Mihawk. The swordsman was in the same position as before, his eyes still searching for something specific on Kishiko. As soon as Juro's eyes had fully rested upon the man his eyes snapped over to Juro. Mihawk spared him a short glance, taking in his features, before looking back to his primary target.

"That's why I nearly stabbed Shelton when he pounced on me. Where is he anyway?" She started to shift in her seat as she looked around for Shelton. What she saw though made her rethink the situation they were in.

_Shelton doesn't have shoes…_ She thought while her brows creased together. _Oh crap… that means!_

"You're still here!?" She blurted out while instantly sitting up straighter in her seat, her eyes boring into his with a mixture of emotions.

"Yes." He stated bluntly. No sassy answer, no teasing at all just an answer that got straight to the point.

"Umm… Why?" She questioned rather reluctantly. At first she had thought the man was simply walking past their table and stopped for some unknown reason. The fact that he is still there made Kishiko slightly nerved. He was there for a reason and the fact that his eyes were still boring into hers, as if they were searching for something, lead her to assume she should be concerned for her safety.

"..." He was silent. His actions - or rather glare in this case - speaking louder than any words could. As soon as Kishiko had asked the question Mihawk's gaze had hardened into a glare causing her to instantly react in the fear she had just doomed her life.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me." She spoke frantically while rubbing the back of her neck, a nervous gesture in which Mihawk had already noted down, "I was just trying to start a conversation, that's all." She lied smoothly. Truth be told she was actually rather curious as to why the man was there and it was indeed a serious question despite her reluctance to ask it.

"Indeed." He replied curtly, his suspicions about the young women soaring high. She was good at lying, he would give her that. Any regular citizen, marine or pirate could have easily fell for it. Mihawk however was not a regular citizen, marine or pirate. He saw through it.

_Crap!_ She panicked, _He saw through it!_ Even though he didn't point out the fact that he knew she was lying - which she expected him to do - she could simply tell by the tone of his voice.

The tension between the trio lasted a few gruelling minutes before Shelton sprouted back into action. Shelton, who had previously been stuck on his back wiggling about, had finally managed to roll over onto his stomach thanks to a helping hand - foot - from Juro.

"Son of a!" She shouted in dismay while her knee flung up and banged violently against the table. Juro's head instantly snapped up, curious as to what was happening to his yellow eyed companion, while Mihawk simply watched, slightly curious as to what happened... not that he would ever admit it.

"Shelton!" She roared before diving under the table, completely ignoring the are-you-crazy!? Look from Juro. Shelton sprinted out from under the table faster than any turtle should ever be allowed to move followed by Kishiko hot on pursuit.

"I'll stab you!" She yelled like a maniac while the bar maid simply watched from a distance. She didn't want to get involved in the matter, she knew Kishiko by now and she knew it was better to just let her do her thing. That and Mihawk watching over her like a hawk would ensure that nothing too violent happened.

While the duo sprinted about the empty bar, Shelton ducking and diving under tables while Kishiko jumped and twirled gracefully, they failed to notice the small group of pirates walk into the bar. There were four of them, two in white jump suits, the familiar white bear and the all too familiar captain with the spotted hat.

Juro had given up all hope of living and was simply slouched in his seat, facing away from Kishiko and Shelton as they played cat and mouse. Mihawk was perhaps the only one in the bar to notice the pirates entry, even then he simply gazed at them before going back to watching Kishiko. He knew all too well who just walked in the bar, after all it was the pirate who saved Luffy's life. Mihawk briefly thought about picking a fight to quench his boredom but thought against the idea when a rather loud crash echoed throughout the room. He could simply hunt them down later.

Kishiko had somehow managed to trap Shelton under a table and was simply glaring at him, face to face without a care in the world as to what was happening around her.

"I should stab you now." She muttered while narrowing her eyes to glare harder at the critter.

In response Shelton made a quiet chirping sound before rolling his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. A little display of actions which Kishiko had managed to take in as an apology. She smiled lightly at Shelton, happy that she managed to make him bend to her will.

"That's more like it." She stated while moving the table slightly so he could crawl out. "However," she continued while Shelton turned around, as if he was going to leave the bar for his daily walk. "Let me help you!" She finished before drawing her foot back and kicking Shelton's shell hard. As a result the poor critter went flying through the air, barley avoiding the head of Law as he moved aside from the incoming projectile, and out the door were he landed on his back, unscathed from the little outburst.

Without a second glance towards that direction she walked over to the bar maid who quietly handed over a bottle of wine. It had been agreed that they were to receive free drinks as long as they helped keep the place clean, to which they agreed to quickly at the idea of unlimited sake and wine just for keeping the place they were sleeping in clean. Even Shelton got to drink free milk! It was seriously a win-win situation.

"Thanks." She uttered before walking back over to her table, keeping a fair distance away from Mihawk, and taking her seat. The bar was quiet for longer than Kishiko and Juro liked but they made no move to break the silence, each were dwelling in their own thoughts.

The members of the Heart Pirates were considering walking out of the bar until Mihawk was gone but since the captain made no move they had to remain in their places.

Kishiko was wondering why Mihawk was there and was sizing up her chances of escaping if needed to be. There was no way she would be able to take him on, she knew she was decently strong but she was not strong enough to take on someone with that reputation.

_I suppose I could burn his hat._ She mused. _That would distract him long enough to put a decent amount of distance between us._

Trafalgar Law moved towards the middle of the room, his crew members following suite, and took a seat at a table in viewing distance to all. Law knew this was bringing attention to himself, however that was the plan. He wanted to see how the yellow eyed girl would react to his presence. If she would scowl, glare or simply ignore him. He also wanted to observe her as well, just like Mihawk. He could tell that she wasn't exactly pleased with the man's presence just by the way she avoided walking to close to him.

Before Law hadn't dwelled much on the fact that they might be related but now he had no choice but to take it into consideration. It was shocking how if they were related her genes favoured his side greatly. Well... for the facial structure at least.

Mihawk purposely shifted his weight onto his other foot catching the attention of Kishiko. Although his expression did not change he was slightly curious to see how observant she was. The fact that such a small movement caught her attention proved to Mihawk that the young woman was a rather observant one.

His eyes narrowed slightly in thought. To him her personality was familiar... too familiar for his liking. She was stubborn, her conversations with Juro proved it. She was observant as he had just discovered. She didn't care what others thought about her, if she did she wouldn't have chased the turtle around the bar like an insane person. Lastly she was not afraid to use violence to teach a lesson as she had demonstrated with the turtle once again. It was all too familiar to him... like a certain female he had an encounter in with his younger years.

Mihawk was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud 'thud' caught his attention. His piercing gaze snapped to her hand where she was clenching the bottle of wine tightly. His eyes quickly darted back to her face only to find she was using his trademark glare at him. **His** trademark glare at **him**! She was brave he would give her that.

"Look," she started, the tone of her voice screaming out that she was annoyed, "I don't know why you're here but if you're just going to stand there and watch me like some creep at least sit down or something! You're blocking out the sun."

A sly smirk tugged at Law's lips while he watched the scene play out.

Mihawk took his time to reply, using her outburst as an opportunity to learn more about her personality.

"What reason would I have to watch you?" He asked slowly, testing her patience.

"I don't know." She replied smoothly opposed to shouting at him like he assumed she would, "You seem to know though."

"What of your family." He asked in a monotone tone as if he was bored with the situation.

"Non-existent it seems." She answered quickly without much thought. She showed no signs of lying so Mihawk continued to question her.

"Dead?" He questioned rather bluntly.

"Mother is." She said without even hesitating, "Never met my father."

"Your mother did not tell you about your father." He stated rather than asking for he had figured that was the case.

"She never got the chance." She replied while her right hand absently fiddled with the material around her waist. "Maternal Death. My life for hers it seems."

Although it did not show to Mihawk that did catch his attention. It was understandable as to why people though they were related. Her mother was gone and never told her the name of her father leading people to assume whatever they want to assume.

"Mr Mihawk and Miss Kishiko," Law spoke coolly while tipping the brim of his hat back with a finger, "I am able do a genetic test to see if you truly are related."

Kishiko's head instantly snapped up towards Law only just noticing his presence. _What is he doing here..._ She mused not fully liking the man ever since the incident involving Kidd and how he fuelled him even more. Her raging scowl met his calm and collected composure causing his sly smirk to widen even further at the pure hatred in her eyes.

"That won't be necessary" Kishiko hissed not holding back on the pure hatred she felt for the man.

"Pity." Law replied tauntingly while his stormy eyes bore into hers.

"What sea are you from?" Mihawk asked once again with about as much enthusiasm as a coat hanger.

"Grand Line." She replied curtly before pulling her gaze away from Law and directing it back to Mihawk.

"Island?" He asked with a tiny winy hint of curiosity.

"Mantra."

"Mantra..." He tested out the familiar name on his own tongue before continuing. "The island named by the Skypiea travellers if I'm not mistaken."

"That's the one." She confirmed.

"Named Mantra after the Skypiean travellers deemed the residents able to master Haki." He stated to ensure he had the right island.

"Yeah." She confirmed once again. "They still visit the island every decade or so."

"And they taught you?" He assumed jumping to the conclusion because he could sense the Haki within her. Although it was only a little bit of Haki it was still extremely hard to pick up without intense training or someone to guide you.

"Nope." She shot him down before quickly explaining how she learned it. "They explained it to me. I simply picked it up as I aged."

"How so?" He questioned wanting to figure out her past.

"It's a rather long story." She admitted with a small sigh.

"I have time." He pressed while eyeing up a seat on the opposite side of the table to her.

"And what makes you so interest in my life?" She questioned although she knew he would not give her a bluntly honest answer. Even if the man was straight forward it didn't stop him from holding back information when he wanted to.

"..." Once again Mihawk remained silent but took the seat facing Kishiko which was a decent amount of distance from Juro's. Although Law did not say anything it was clear to Kishiko and Mihawk that he was listening to their conversation. Kishiko stole a glance at his smirking form before turning back to face Mihawk.

"Well," she started while swirling the remainder of the wine around the bottle before placing it on the table, "since my parents were non-existent throughout my life some nobles decided that they could make use of an abandoned baby and raise it as their own."

"You as a noble? Those two things should never combine." Juro scoffed but quickly shut up when Kishiko kicked his shin roughly.

"For every time you interrupt me Juro I'll kick you harder." She warned before rolling her shoulders back to hear the satisfying 'pop' she was going for.

"As I was saying..." Kishiko started, "They raised me as any noble would raise a non-noble blood, just enough attention for the basic education and manners."

"Pfft. As if-Ow! Alright, alright I'll stop."

"It stayed that way until I was around ten, that's around when the true purpose of them raising my came out. One day they just suddenly threw me out into the cellars to take care of a rat problem."

"Simple enough." Law interjected getting pleasure from interrupting and annoying the young women.

"Did I mention they were gigantic rats and that I had no weapons?" She asked tauntingly in a scolding manner. "Oh right, I didn't get to say it because you interrupted me."

"How come you kick me but you don't kick him?!" Juro demanded rather annoyed that he was turning into her punching bag.

"You're in kicking range while he is not." She answered curtly before reaching out for her bottle of wine. Her brows furrowed when her hands clasped around thin air rather than the bottle. Her eyes flickered to Mihawk who had taken the bottle of wine in his own hands and was currently taking a large gulp of the sweet substance. She retracted her hands while she continued to speak and wait for the man to finish drinking.

"Ever since that day they just kind of sent me out to do the dirty work. I dealt with the brawls, protected the manor from thieves all in exchange for a place to sleep." Mihawk had eventually finished drinking from the bottle and placed it back down on the table. His fingers gently pushed it towards the young women who caught it without needing to look at it.

"That's hardly a long story." Law stated just as the bottle reached her lips. Kishiko hesitated with the bottle at her lips wondering if she should respond to the man or not. In the end she decided she would ignore him which led to her taking a small gulp before continuing with her story.

"When I hit sixteen though that's when they started to get difficult. It was no longer simple guard duty but rather a life of death situation. Apparently everything reaching up to that age was simply training compared to what the actually wanted. So I asked what they meant by that and it turns out that I either fought against other guards for their entertainment or I may as well kiss the island goodbye." Kishiko's arms were now resting on the table, the bottle of wine clasped in between her palms while her fingers rested on the outside. Although the drink was free she wasn't going to let Mihawk drink the rest, he had already drunk half within one simple gulp.

"Of course I was merely a sixteen year old girl with no talent what so ever apart from dodging so you can imagine my situation when I'm put up against men in their thirties who can use Haki rather well."

"And yet you live." Mihawk stated while his eyes trailed a faint scar across her collar bone. He was sure she had various other scars hidden beneath his attire.

"Yeah. As it turns out having to dodge so many attacks alongside with being pushed to my limits really brings the spirit out of one." She paused noticing her pun, "Literally."

Mihawk ignored the last bit of her sentence while he stared at the material around her waist. He couldn't help but feel as if he had seen it somewhere.

"How many did you kill?" Law asked bluntly in a similar fashion as to boasting.

"Too many to count." She replied smoothly without looking at the man. She could tell he was smirking, she could just hear it in the tone of his voice.

Kishiko let go of the bottle and fiddled with one of her gloves while silence consumed the room. It wasn't a comfortable one nor was it extremely uncomfortable. At first Kishiko was slightly fearing for her life, she was just waiting for the man to attack her but now she was not fearing for her life anymore. No matter the reason for the man being there it was clear his intention wasn't to murder her so she slightly relaxed at that fact. It did slightly annoy her how he wanted to know so much about her but she let it slip. After all he may not be on a mission to kill her but Mihawk was not known for his mercy and lying was not an option for the young women for he could easily see through it.

Mihawk slowly stood from his chair taking his time, he didn't have to be anywhere that he had to be in a hurry so why should he rush these things? He let his mind wander as he stood and looked at the young women. The needless task in which he had been forced to do turned out to be one which peaked his interests. On any normal circumstances a shicibuka would have not been forced to learn about one measly criminal. This however was not a normal situation.

Mihawk gave Kishiko one last lingering look before turning on his heel and walking away. Everyone stayed silent and watched as he left. Juro was letting out a breath that was long overdue to be released. Kishiko was wondering why he even bothered talking to her in the first place if it was only for a little time. Law had a knowing smirk plastered on his face, his eyes trailing the swordsman with a glint of amusement hidden beneath the stormy exterior. The bar maid was relieved that a fight wouldn't occur in her bar.

It wasn't until Mihawk stopped mid step that the occupants of the bar were shook back into reality (minus Law who was actually paying attention to his surroundings).

"What is your weapon of choice?" He questioned, head turning, sounding slightly interested compared to previously.

Instead of answering Kishiko expertly flicked out her two fingers along with her wrist on her right hand to release the hidden blade from its sheath. Mihawk took one look at the device before looking away. He was about to step when something - or rather something said - caught his attention.

"Mr Roronoa seemed to think her swordsman ship skills were above average." Law stated smoothly while watching Kishiko out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction. Kishiko eye slightly twitched in sheer annoyance to the man while her hand with the blade now sheathed inched ever-so-slightly closer towards Law before halting completely. Law's smirk deepened before his attention was shifted to Mihawk.

"Roronoa Zoro." Mihawk recited out the familiar named on his tongue before pressing on the matter. "What business do you have with that man?" If it wasn't for the fact that Mihawk was now looking at Kishiko Law would have answered for her once again. Well... he was going to answer for her anyway if she didn't, it was as simple as that.

"I stumbled across him in my travels." She replied curtly, just wanting the ordeal to be over with. She expected Mihawk to question her further on the matter but he dropped it surprising the young women. Wordlessly he walked out of the tavern his aura of authority causing people to step aside as he disappeared around a corner. It wasn't until he was officially out of their gaze that someone spoke, breaking the tense silence that had consumed the tavern.

"I'm starting to rethink my plan of traveling with you." Juro muttered sourly while he slumped down further in his seat.

Kishiko's nose wriggled with distaste to what he had said, her pride taking a blow whatever his reasoning's were.

"What makes you say that?" She pressed while fiddling with the strap of her bag. Somehow it had loosened during the encounter with Mihawk and it was very close to coming apart all together.

"You're like a magnet to trouble." He reasoned while sitting up straighter and rubbing at his eyes. "First you had that bar fight, then knocked down one of those large trees for no reason. You come crashing through the ceiling of that building, you've got the Captain of the Kidd pirates mad for running away and then Mihawk just waltz in looking for you."

Kishiko didn't even think twice about her response, it flowed freely off her tongue.

"I don't see anything negative in there at all." She stated smugly. Juro opened his mouth to sprout out some nonsense to her but she quickly raised her hands in a peaceful manner. "Let me finish, Juro." She soothed before taking a deep breath.

"It was either letting little girls getting raped or creating that fight," _Not that it was much of one to begin with,_ "That tree had it coming, it caused its own death and if it wasn't for that incident we wouldn't have Shelton here with us would we?"

"Yeah..." Juro muttered under his breath but the young women's trained ears caught up on the quiet tone.

"I'm pretty sure you also hate that goggled freak so there's no loss there. As for Mihawk, that was hardly my fault. I may have looked calm... well **slightly** calm," she stressed slightly remembering her incident with Shelton, "but on the inside I was officially crapping my pants."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Kishiko reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Juro's shoulder. "Try not to get too stressed out alright? It makes you bitchy."

Juro's stress faded away thanks to Kishiko's words of wisdom and he found it hard to believe just how many sides this girl had to her. By first glance she seems like a rather average young women, (if you take away the fact that she looks like Mihawk) with a slightly laid back, slightly crazy but yet alert personality. Then there's her 'demonic side' in which Juro had named it in which she turns deadly serious, generally happening in grave situations, and stays that way until the problem is dealt with. Then there's this new side. A calming, thoughtful reassuring side in which a good mother would act like to a frightened or scared child.

Trafalgar Law also watched with interest as to how easily she calmed down her companion. She spoke the words he wanted to hear, twisting the bad situations into the good. It was almost as if she had done this before several times which made Law question just what her past was like.

"Yeah..." Juro agreed to Kishiko while a small smile tugged at his lips, "I guess. Sorry about that."

Kishiko drowned down the last of the wine before a small laugh bubbled out of her lips. Juro instantly had an eyebrow raised in curiosity while the two men in the white overalls started to question her sanity murmuring accusations to each other.

It soon became clear to Juro why she was laughing though just by a single teasing look shot towards Juro. She opened her mouth to say something but it turned into a large toothy grin as Juro's expression chanced into one of sheer annoyance, his shoulders growing ridged with every passing second.

"Now that I think about it, Juro," she spoke slyly while peering into the empty wine bottle to see if there was enough drops left for a decent mouthful, "weren't you the one wanting to meet the man?"

Juro didn't bother replying to the yellow eyed girl but scowled at the teasing glint in her eyes.

A comfortable silence flowed through the room occupying a decent amount of time. It was only when a rather obnoxious cough was forced up from Trafalgar Law's throat that the young women turned her attention to the annoying man. Her composure was a rather well kept one but despite the fact she has only run into the man twice he somehow manages to shatter it completely, similar to a hammer shattering through a panel of glass, leaving her in an annoyed state no matter what he says.

"Why are you even here?" She voiced her thoughts out loud directed towards the 'surgeon of death'.

Law's response was one in which put her on guard immediately, her fingers twitched while alarm bells were booming throughout her head.

"To get you to join my crew."

* * *

**AN: Okay so because I've decided I want to be a retard and start ANOTHER fanfic I decided to do a Straw Hat OC insert. Pairings most likely LuffyxOC or maybe even ZoroxOC. So I've decided to use this little space to give you a little snippet of what I've written so far for it. It will be mild Cannon meaning the arcs will happen but islands will pop up that weren't in the Manga/anime and things will occur differently (not too differently though) because I do not want to be writing the anime/manga out word for word. Takes the fun out of writing for me.**

**So yeah, if you're not interest, thanks for reading this chapter and ignore the below! If you are interested read on a bit for a scene from the first chapter which I seriously enjoyed to write :D**

**Anyway enjoy and thanks for reading Yellow Eyed Demon!**

* * *

Luffy noticed her distress and slowly walked over to her, (still mad at her for being mean) before leaning down upon her sprawled out form. He was no doctor but he did notice how she was clutching to her side while trying to calm down, an obvious sign that whatever was causing her pain was whatever she was hiding beneath the shirt. So he did what any too-innocent-for-their-own-good boy would do and lifted up her top not seeing anything wrong with the picture.

The young women squeaked before slapping her hands down on his, her two hands wrestling his one hand into submission while she yelled at him,

"What are you doing?!" She demanded, trying to sound strong, but failed when her voice strained near the end. A clear sign that she was in pain.

Luffy ignored her and plonked his butt down beside her so that he was sitting next to her injured side. He swiftly wrapped stretched fingers around her two wrists and yanked them over closer to him causing her body to move ever so slightly towards him.

"Oi!" She yelled at him while trying to knee him as it was the closest part towards him that she could use.

Luffy ignored her protests and curiously lifted up her top so that it rose just below her breasts.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" She screeched while trying to move her hands to reach her weapons. This time however Luffy decided to talk to her.

"How did you get that?" He questioned curiously while staring at the right side of her torso.

"Get what?" She asked while trying to sit up to look at what he was looking at.

"The dark bruise on your stomach area." He explained while looking at her face. He watched as her brows furrowed together in thought before they widened slightly. Luffy instantly took that as a sign of 'I know what happened' and began to pester her about it.

"Eh? What happened? You know... right? Oi? Oi... why are you looking at me like that. Is there something behind me?" Luffy frantically whipped his head left, right and even stretched it so that he could look directly behind him, but eventually came to the conclusion that she was giving **him** the murderous glare.

"This is your fault." She muttered before letting her head fall backwards against the grass underneath her.

"My fault?" He asked, slightly offended that she would blame it on him. He waited for a response but eventually when the young women remained silent he decided to take action to get her speaking. His finger was perhaps the width of a hair away from poking her bruise before a familiar blob of green caught his attention.

"Zoro?" He called out of the male figure that was quickly entering his vision.

"Luffy?" A deep voice responded which he recognized as his swordsman.

"Zoro!" He beamed while his swordsman appeared from the thick bush. The young women however stubbornly refused to even acknowledge his presence and continued to glare at Luffy's sandal hoping that it would spontaneously combust into flames.

Zoro looked at Luffy once before letting his gaze travel down towards the young women who he practically had pinned to the ground with one hand. Zoro's brows furrowed slightly before they rose along with his eyes growing larger in size.

"Luffy..." He paused while telling himself that Luffy had a good reason to pin down someone and lift up their shirt dangerously close to a no-go-zone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking!" He said all too enthusiastically for his own good with a large grin plastered on his face.

Zoro started to choke on the air at his captain's response. It was not at all what he expected. He had expected something else... like... like - well anything apart from that!

"You pinned down her just so you could..._look!?_" He asked in disbelief while he choked on the last word still having not fully recovered from when he first said it himself.

"Yupp!" Luffy chirped in response causing Zoro to go weak at the knees and nearly buckle down to the ground due to a mixture of emotions. He managed to stay upright though and half-staggered half-ran towards his captain.

"Do you even..." He started by trailed off not being able to find the right words. Luffy looked up at him expectantly, since he now stood right beside his captain, and waited patiently for his swordsman to finish his sentence. Zoro caught onto the look and quickly let the first sentence that came to mind slip out of his mouth. "What are you even looking at!?" He demanded while his hands pulled at his own green hair due to the stupidity of the situation.

"The bruise." He replied calmly not seeing why Zoro was freaking out so much. "She was resisting so I had to use force." He smiled cheekily but it faded to a frown when the young women spoke.

"I will castrate you, Luffy." She growled with about as much venom as Belcher's Sea Snake*****

Zoro's eyes widened at the cold tone of the young women's voice and threat but they widened even further (if that was possible) when his captain asked,

"Zoro, what's castrate?"

* * *

**AN: Naughty Zoro and his naughty thoughts. Anyway I should have that chapter up eventually, truth be told I actually wrote more of it (and enjoyed it more) than this story (not that I hate this one or anything because I like it too I just have trouble writing it with Mihawk's personality development.) :P**

**But thanks for reading once again. Don't forget to drop me a message of there's anything I can do or if you enjoyed it.**

**Oh and sorry for the delay, Steam had these massive sales (Like I got for $3!) and wow I officially bought over 10 games so far so yeah... my gaming is distracting me a bit . Especially the new Minecraft server im playing on.**

**And one little extra thing. I PASSED MY EXAMS WITH MERIT! Whooop. Our grades in NZ go in this order. NA (Not achieved) A (Achieved) M (Merit) and then E (Excellence) **

**Overall I got Merit for level one but I passed P.E with Excellence, and English and History with M :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Badass Juro? Hell, yeah!

**AN: Herrow again. At the moment I am kind of stuck where to go with this story.**

**You see when I first started writing it I was making a beeline towards Law's Crew but now I am having much more fun without making her join a crew. So I dunno. I've only got one review about that topic (thank you for that you majestic creature) which ended up encouraging me to get your opinion on it. This chapter doesn't really make much of a difference about the whole crew thing or not as I can easily make some insane situation happen. I'm leaning towards the 'not joining a crew' and leaning more towards the aspect of her father which I feel suits this story more. **

**I mean, after all this is about Mihawk and his daughter so I've decided to lean away from pirate crews... unless you guys are really content on watching her have mishaps with the heart pirates. That being said she WILL run into some pirate crews and certain people (not gona say cause will spoil :3) giving you that interaction with cannon characters. If you really want this to go with Law's crew then post a review saying so. Otherwise I am simply going to go ahead and make it more of a Father daughter bond story with Zoro in the mixture considering the time frame.**

**Sheesh this is a long author's note. Sorry about that.**

...

"_To get you to join my crew."_

The words rung throughout Kishiko's head, each time it repeated itself it gave her a new sense of urgency to put as much distance between her and the shady man. She knew enough information about him to consider him dangerous to her well-being of her limbs, one of the main reasons she refused to do the gene test.

"Yeah..." She started while standing, "Never going to happen."

"You sound confident."

"That's because I am." She replied while moving ever so slightly towards the door. She knew her match when she saw one and the man titled as Surgeon of Death was something to be rather cautious about.

"I'm not a pirate nor do I believe myself as pirate material." She lied smoothly. Truth be told most people in her life would call her pirate material. Reckless, seeks action and can also put up a decent fight.

"Explain your bounty then." He pressed, wanting some sort of information from the young women.

She narrowed her eyes on the man picking her next words carefully. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

She would have flat out ignored the man and walked away but she knew better. Trafalgar Law is the equivalent of her enemy. She knew better than to turn her back on him.

"For all I know you could be in a pirate crew and you're lying to me." Law replied coolly, successfully aggravating the young women into twitching her eye.

"I killed some pirates. There, happy?" She sneered. Her body turned slightly so that she showed a fragment of her back to him before something in her brain clicked, jerking her torso back into view while her back stayed safely behind her.

Law picked up on this. A smirk danced across his lips as he truly realised just how paranoid the young women was around him.

"Quite," he started, "but I would be ecstatic if I received some more information."

"Life's tough." She shot him down quickly.

"Indeed it is." Law responded with a mysterious smirk pulling at the edge of his lips.

Juro looked slowly back and forth between the two people – both shared similar traits. They were both observant, logical and seemed to excel in knowledge that many did not even know existed. Although it was proven Law was more smug than the slightly reckless Kishiko it was understandable while Kishiko refused to turn her back on the man.

"Kishiko," Juro spoke while standing from his seat.

"Juro." Kishiko replied evenly, not even taking the chance of looking in Juro's direction.

"I heard some rumours the other day that I think we should check up on." Juro now stood beside Kishiko, the hip of his head standing higher than her own.

"About?" Kishiko questioned, her fingers twitching slightly with anticipation of a fight occurring.

"Something I'd rather not speak of just at this moment." He responded, his hand inching ever so closer towards the flintlock pistol holstered on his right hip.

Kishiko didn't reply. She just stood there, staring, not glaring but daring him to make some sort of move.

"Captain!" One of the men wearing white jumpsuit charged into the tavern, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Speak." Law responded, his voice laced with authority. The man wearing clad in white seemed taken aback by the way his captain greeted him. It was almost as if he was trying to look tough in front of Kishiko...

"Marines!" He puffed, "Closing in on the sub."

It was at that stage Kishiko turned to face Juro only to find he shared the exact same expression as her.

"Then-" Law started, only to have others join in with him

"We need to get out of here." Kishiko, Law and Juro spoke simultaneously. There was a pause while the man clad in white stood there awkwardly between the trio, trying his hardest to catch his breath.

"It seems we all have the same idea." Kishiko stated bluntly, flicking out her fingers to reveal the hidden blades. The unknown man's eyes flickered down to her weapon before he sent a curious look to his captain.

"It seems so." Law replied instantly, understanding her train of thought.

"I guess there's no way of escaping this, considering your bounty." Juro muttered darkly although if one were to look closely they would see a small smiling gracing his lips. After all zoologist or not, an ex-pirate has to have some sort of entertainment.

"If I didn't have a bounty I wouldn't have made it this far. You sir, might even be dead." She retorted wanting to win the conversation. She wasn't always competitive. She would easily let someone win something that didn't interest her but when it came to battle of wit she was always one to fight back.

"If you didn't have a bounty we wouldn't have Shelton with us." Juro shot back no longer caring of the surgeon of death's presence. Juro knew he was in no danger as long as he did not purposely attack the man. Besides, worst come to worst he could simply fire off a few shots as a distraction before joining Kishiko and backing her up.

"I'm not sure if that is meant to raise a point to me or to you."

"Both. He's your friend one minute and the next he's trying to bite off your ear." Juro muttered sourly trying his best to ignore the way Law was looking at him. It was as if he was trying to figure out his part in Kishiko's life – something which set a pang of uneasiness off inside the man's stomach.

"Speaking of the devil I wonder where he ran off to." She mused while effortlessly gliding across the rough stone surface. When the admiral came everyone knew it. You had to either be extremely deaf and blind in order to not notice his presence. Even then he might of came up to you and asked you a question – a strange man he was. Although he did leave a mess, a large one at that. The road was no longer smooth, the stones popped out of place as the island itself shook that eventful day.

"If my memory serves me correct you were the one who kicked him out of the tavern." Law spoke up, getting slightly annoyed at how he was being ignored - as if he wasn't even in the area with them. Law was walking side by side with his crew member slightly in front of Juro and Kishiko.

"Meh," She shrugged, "he's used to it by now."

By now they had made it halfway down the road before something occurred to Kishiko causing her to stop mid step.

"Where are the marines?" She questioned sheepishly, sheathing her blades. Kishiko knew she had a habit of getting caught up in something and forgetting about the details later – that was perhaps the main difference about her and Trafalgar Law – but she didn't think she would do something as stupid as to go somewhere but not know where.

"After the next right turn an approximately five minute run is needed to reach where the marines will be coming from." Law recited flawlessly.

"How did you know that?" Kishiko asked cautiously. After all the man did want her to join his crew and this could most likely be a trap of some sort. She had a right to be paranoid.

"Because of the submarines placing, there is only one possible route for the marines to see it and take any action." He finished, watching her reaction from the corner of his eye.

"That's some decent thinking." Kishiko responded, she too watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Captain's just that smart!" Beamed the unknown man, jumping out in front of the group waving his arms around happily.

"One time," he continued, "we were all ambushed then Captain used his power to separate our body's and reform them somewhere safe. It was amazing!"

Kishiko and Juro mimicked each other expression perfectly. It was a look of disgust mixed in with one of amazement – if that was even possible.

"I'm not sure whether to be complimenting you..." Kishiko started.

"Or running away." Juro finished, inching forward in front of Kishiko. He may have been a range fighter but he knew that Law would attack her first if a fight did break out. It was obvious he would. The way he was watching her every move discreetly, noting the weak spots. He was a doctor after all, it gave him a bonus to figuring out one's weakness.

"So where are the marines?" Kishiko asked after a moment of silence.

"Why are you so interested in fighting a battle that isn't yours?" Law asked smoothly. To Kishiko it was obvious he was referring to something else. About joining his crew – a thought which never left her mind.

She didn't plan on joining a pirate crew. She wasn't a pirate nor did she have a dream to find the One Piece. She did believe in it. She really had no choice but to believe it. Even though it wasn't her chasing after the myth of it so many of her acquaintances had sailed off in search of the legendary treasure. She liked to believe that they weren't simply chasing after a joke. Sure, Kishiko may be more resistant to death than others. She may take the life of someone when needed but she did not like to think that one simple story had caused the death of so many. It was a cruel thought. Only some person with a sick mind would find pleasure in causing such an uproar on the sea. Only someone with a demented soul would guide thousands, perhaps even millions, to their deaths.

"You're not the only one on this island with a bounty." She reasoned back choosing her wording carefully. She didn't intend to share her real plan with him. He didn't have a reason to know.

Law didn't saw anymore he simply walked forward with his crew mate following directly behind him.

"I need to find a better gun." Juro muttered, glaring at the gun place on his hip.

"Something wrong with it?" Kishiko questioned, rather interested in where the conversation was going.

"Yeah," He replied, the duo falling into step behind Law and his crew member. "This is a flintlock. It's a beautiful gun but it lacks firing power compared to most. A simple musket from a marine would even be better than this baby."

Kishiko thought about what Juro had said, causing a brief pause to occur in the group. It just went to show that Law wasn't planning on making it discrete that he was listening in on their conversation.

"I knew there must have been some reason for you not complaining about getting into a fight." Teased the yellow eyed girl. Juro looked slightly offended by her statement but if it went any deeper than a simple insult he hid it well.

A noise in the distance caught Kishiko's attention bringing her thoughts to a sudden halt.

"Did you hear that?" She asked despite already knowing the answer. _Of course they didn't hear it, _she thought while looking out into the surrounding trees, _they most likely don't possess haki._

Of course it was said that one was to never assume for it would 'make an ass out of u and me'. It was a good thing she didn't say it out loud for if she did, her pride would have never recovered from a blow that heavy.

"From the west. 350 metres out." Law informed, unsheathing his nodachi.

Kishiko's head snapped towards him so fast Juro was sure she would have gotten whip lash from the movement.

"How did you know that?" She demanded, not liking the idea that she got something wrong. Sure, everyone made mistakes but as she had learnt one simple mistake could turn into a disastrous chain of events.

Instead of replying Law simply smirked. That mysterious smirk which seemed to infuriate Kishiko to no bounds. No matter how often the guy seemed to do it he never ceased to amaze Juro. One simple smirk and the yellow eyed girl had simply lost her composure.

_If only I could master the affect._ Juro mused watching Kishiko glare at the man. _Then again, I don't really want to be looked at like that. The girl looks as if she's about to murder him._

It hit her before she even knew it was coming – before any of them knew it was coming. When she did sense it's presence it was already too late. It was closing in. The least she could do was turn around and try to minimalize the damage.

Mid turn Kishiko caught a glance at Juro's face. She would have laughed if it wasn't a dire situation. Half of the man's face was squished up from the shock. His reaction was so fast he ended up inhaling a handful of his own hair.

"You should be more alert." Teased a voice, directly behind Kishiko.

She had blinked. That was the only action she had taken and somehow she had ended up somewhere entirely different, she could tell by how the ground levelling was different and the tree's a paler shade of green. Dazed and confused the only response she could muster was,

"What?" She looked up wide eyed at the situation.

Somehow she was no longer in her previous spot but rather the man clad in white now stood in her place, a dagger clasped firmly in between his fingers... almost as if he was deflecting a bullet.

"What?!" She nearly shouted, twirling around ready to beat some answers out of a certain pirate captain.

"I said you should be more alert." Law repeated, a certain smugness laced in with his voice.

Kishiko didn't bother to think of how he did what he did. It sent shivers down her spine just thinking about how he traded her position with his crew member. A crew member who was prepared to deflect the bullet within a split seconds notice. She didn't question the man about it – oh no she didn't. She was fuming about something much more important. Such as why he purposely angered her into not seeing it coming.

"You did that on purpose didn't you!" She accused rather than asked, eyes narrowing in on the man.

"I see no point as to why you are accusing me of something I obviously had no part in." He replied coolly not giving her any indication to his real thoughts.

"What are you playing at?" She spat closing in on his personal space completely disregarding the uneasy feeling settling on the spit of her stomach.

Law didn't reply, he just stood there. That infuriating smirk plastered all over his sharp facial structure.

The hairs on the nape of Kishiko's neck stood up at a rather unwanted sound.

The sound of two blades crashing. She twirled around, blades flicking out professionally in preparation to fight.

An unconscious body hit the floor, a bloody trail streaming down his nose and covering his standard marine clothes.

"You're welcome." Juro muttered quietly. He threw his gun aside and walked over to the body eagerly – similar to a young boy getting a new toy.

"I didn't hear a gunshot!" Exclaimed the man clad in white, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"That's because I didn't shoot." Juro replied while slowly removing the coat off the marine. Kishiko didn't understand what he was doing. There was a musket lying on the ground next to the poor fool but he was ignoring it despite what he said before about it being better than his current pistol.

"Oh wow! Does that gun have invisible bullets!" The unknown man responded. The gleam in his eyes was no longer one of excitement but closer to anticipation.

A smile tugged at the corner of the yellow eyed girl's lips. She couldn't believe it. An imitating pirate captain feared by many yet a member of his crew being basically the equivalent of a curious child.

"No," Juro replied in a bored tone. "I simply whacked him with it."

A wave of cold water washed over the man, the spark in his eyes flashed away into small sad embers.

"That's boring. Why do you even need that coat anyway?"

It was at that moment Kishiko clicked. The gears in her head grinded into place. She didn't say anything though despite already knowing the answer. She decided to let Juro have his moment of fame.

"The sheath is attached to the coat." He replied finally pulling the remainder of the coat from the bleeding marine.

"But you'd be wearing a marine coat when it comes time to fight against the marines!" Exclaimed the man. He looked shocked and slightly disgusted that anyone would ever wear a marine coat. Especially an ex-pirate.

Juro shrugged not seeing the need to continue a conversation he wasn't particularly interested in. Especially a conversation with someone he didn't even know the name of.

"What if you were mistaken as a marine in a fight?" The unknown man pressed truly expressing his hate for the fabric of filth in Juro's arms. Without even knowing it the man had raised a good point. Kishiko knew Haki although no way near enough to determine who was who. Even to simply know if anything was coming she had to concentrate, to feel the air around her – an impossible task while in the aura of Trafalgar Law. The man was the living metaphor of a troll, always angering others into a blind rage.

"He has a point." Kishiko agreed knowing she had to. If there was anything she had learnt about Juro it was that he would ignore anyone he didn't know. Even by knowing their name he would listen. Be it by news, talking or eavesdropping as long as he knew their name he would pay attention. A weird by rather humorous trait the man had.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" He exasperated waving around the white coat to flick the specks of mud off it. Of course this only made him look ever more frustrated.

"We could just look for the blue hair." Kishiko suggested, hand on chin while staring at Juro's pale blue hair. If she ever wanted to creep the guy out she had already rehearsed out a line in her head.

'_You're hair reflects the sky. Beautiful, glossy and a heart-warming colour which reflects how pure you are.'_

She even had a series of gestures to go with the line. Of course she would only ever do that if she wanted a weird reaction. One which in return gave her a bag full of puke... or perhaps even the man would leave her alone for a while. Not that she hated his company or anything. She rather cherished having a traveling companion – at least she thought that's what they were.

"Or you could pay more attention and don't hit the guy who is only wearing a coat." He shot back while slipping into the knee length coat. Kishiko finally understood what Juro meant by the sheath being attached to the coat. It was a simple leather sheath but instead of being worn like a strap the material was woven together. It would be both a hinder and a help at the same time.

"Besides," Juro continued, "marines are always made to wear their uniform completely. If not they get punished."

"How do you know that so well?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Kishiko pressed to simply get her friend to answer the question. She was rather curious about the man. He seemed to know information about the marines – more than what an average person would know.

"One learns these things while taking down hordes of marines." He replied stiffly, eyes flickering from Kishiko to a speck of dust on his coat.

Kishiko didn't know what to think. Should she be offended that he was hiding something from her, a deep dark secret hidden behind a wall of steel – unlock able only after years of trust?

No, she wasn't offended at all. She knew he wasn't hiding some big dark secret. She knew he wasn't lying to her. He was simply width holding information and she knew it. Kishiko couldn't blame the man. She had done it to others on certain occasions. That and the fact a rather person was standing right next to him – someone they did not want to share any information with at all – it only made sense.

Of course that didn't mean to say that she would simply leave it at that. She was a rather curious persona. She liked to know all the details she could. If she didn't then she would ask or find some other form of obtaining them. Depending on how strong her curiosity was changed exactly how far she would go.

"True." She replied coolly, watching the shady figure standing beside her.

Law didn't say anything else, he simply started to stride in the direction where the bullet came from. His crew member followed suite leaving Juro and Kishiko behind.

A ripple of annoyance spread throughout Kishiko's body pulling her legs into gear. She didn't know why she was following him it confused her to a point where a small headache would start to form by simply thinking about the action. She felt like she had to follow the man, to watch his back and warn him of incoming projectiles. To protect him until the debt was repaid

She didn't know why. She didn't really care that she was following a potential enemy around she simply did. She had an inching feeling it was something to do with him saving her previously. The wound wouldn't have killed her from the bullet. At worst it would have lodged in her arm causing a series of nerves to be popped – a searing fire ignited but no matter how hard she thought of it she couldn't pull the needle from the haystack of ideas.

She followed. Her brain pulling the muscles in order until she caught up to the man. Law tilted his head slightly, somehow the hat staying securely on his head. Kishiko looked at the man. She didn't glare, she didn't sneer or ever flinch from the intensity of his stare. She was just looking, wondering what it was about the man which made her so paranoid. It was obvious he knew more about the human body – much more than she would even dare to think.

"You're following." He noted, his eyes flickering from Kishiko to her blue haired companion – Juro was his name if he recalled correctly.

"Well done in stating the obvious." Kishiko replied annoyed at the man. He knew something she didn't, it was clear. There was a certain look in his eyes, a knowing look. Another hint was how he was walking. He was relaxed, his body working at the minimum to keep him walking. Even his grip on his nodachi had loosened, his knuckles no longer a ghastly white.

A small nudge against Kishiko's shoulder caught her attention. To her right Juro was standing his tall, shoulder back head high while drawn to his full height – she had to look up to see his eyes. He wasn't looking in Kishiko's direction but rather at Law. Juro did find the man annoying. After all he basically declared it for anyone to hear that he wanted the yellow eyed girl in his crew. There was one major difference between Juro and Kishiko's opinion on the fuzzy hatted captain.

Juro found the man interesting.

He would never admit it to anyone – hell no. He would rather go through getting sliced by paper then afterwards being soaked in lemon juice for seven hours. You couldn't choose what you felt for someone, you could say what you wanted to out loud but things were always different locked beneath someone's mind.

Juro found the man intriguing. Law was logical, much, much more than an average human being. He was a doctor, the ones who had the knowledge to save lives – or in this case take them more efficiently.

'_Wouldn't that mean he was trained in physiology?' _Juro would mused every time he caught the man's eye.

Apparently Juro was right. From the moment the secretive captain distracted Kishiko long enough for her to lose her guard it was obvious. Law knew Kishiko would flee away whenever the battle as over. But now, something was stopping her. Something she had be raised with. Someone which was both a blessing and a hinder at the same time. Her pride stopped her from leaving. All because Law timed his distraction perfectly. One simple save from one tiny wound was enough to bound her to him until the debt was repaid. Pride was not always the most wanted thing for one to possess.

Whatever Kishiko was about to retort with slipped off her tongue at the intensity of Juro's stare. It was the exact same look Law had given her back in the tavern. Her eyes flickered over to Law only to witness something she though she wouldn't off.

His eyes twitched ever so slightly. She wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't for the shadow a nearby tree casted on his face. Juro had done something she knew she wouldn't be able to do even with an unlimited amount of time. Juro had chipped his composure.

They stood there staring at each other, neither glaring nor caring for what the other thought of them.

A small gust rustled nearby leaves tipping the spotted hat on Law's head to cover one of his eyes. The man clad in white flinched at the sudden movement. He too didn't know what that whole stare down was about. He sought an answer quickly, his eyes flickering towards his captain faster than anyone could even twitch. He was denied by his captain quickly by the tip of his hat. He respected his captain's choices but he still wanted to know the answer. So, he looked towards Kishiko. What he wasn't anticipating was for her to look more befuddled then him.

"We should keep moving." Juro spoke with a new tone of authority in his voice drowning out anyone's protest. Kishiko didn't argue or even speak a word. She knew when she needed to speak but she also knew when to not.

She didn't know what that whole ordeal was about but she didn't want to get in between those two when it came to a battle. She didn't know how strong Juro truly was but the longer she got to know the guy the more she realised just how logical and smart the man was. It was like he had two sides. One where he was just an average person but with an expert's knowledge on animals, rather excitable at times and the second was something a bit more mysterious and frightening. A side which only seemed to come out when faced with other mysterious characters.

Kishiko willed her feet to work underneath her but not before fixing the strap on her bag. She had promised herself she would eventually get a new one but it seemed she just never got around to it. With Mihawk and now the marines it had just completely slipped her mind.

They walked with sealed lips no one risking breaking the deafening silence, each with their own reason. Juro was wiping the bayonetted musket down firmly with the long sleeve of the coat, easing all the smudges until they erased away. Of course his mind was somewhere else entirely. He was thinking of a way to break the knot – to burn the unspoken of deal until it turned into ashes. He could simple attack the man but by doing so he risked starting a fight. If Kishiko didn't happen to save the guy from an 'accidental misfire' then a pool of blood was bound to erupt from someone's dead body.

Kishiko was about ready to curse every god ever known. Even the old Skypiean one's she had heard rumours about. She hated not knowing information. If she knew perhaps even a little bit then she could figure out the rest somehow. She didn't care if it grew into a cold trail she just wanted some form of reassurance to know what she might be dealing with.

Of course there was something else nibbling the back of her mind. It was a simple question but also one which left her chewing on the inside of her cheek nervously.

_What happened to Mihawk?_

She couldn't help but think of it, anyone would. He just randomly appeared – popped out from nowhere only to disappear minutes later in broad day light. There was no way the man had left the island already, it would have been impossible unless he someone flew away. Mihawk was a talented man but he wasn't that talented.

The group continued to walk in silence. Law leading with Juro mere steps away from the man. Kishiko and the unknown man continued to walk behind them, the unknown man twirling his dagger around every so often in anticipation for the fight.

Little did they know that they were not the ones in control of the situation. **They** were in control. **They **were watching from a distance hidden by the monstrosity chunks of wood which branched off into luscious green leaves. The outlaws were no longer on the comforts of the dirt path. They were now in unknown territory, damp grass reaching up to their knees. No one made a sound as they walked. If they didn't have several pairs of eyes trained on them at all times they would have vanished from view several trees ago. Of course the marines liked to be efficient. They liked to think one step ahead of their enemies.

And they were... for the most part.

Juro knew the smell of gunpowder when he smelt it even if it was a mile away. He knew what the sounds of the safety being clicked off sounded like. He was experienced in all of this. What use would it be to know of animals when you couldn't even fire a shot to tranquilise them or in some cases even kill them?

He brought up a hand casually and scratched his head, moving his fringe to cover both of his eyes. If it wasn't for years of peering through bushes to observe the habitats of other animals he wouldn't have been able to see anything but he did. It was faint but he could see the silhouettes of the snipers sitting on the large tree branches – their fingers coiled firmly around the trigger.

There was at least two snipers trained on all of them, three however were trained on Trafalgar Law. As far as he knew everyone could deflect a single bullet. Juro himself would be able to shoot one out of the air if needed be but he couldn't handle two.

His facial features twitched as he repressed a small grin. He had just the plan. One that would also hopefully get Kishiko away from the unspoken deal as well. Now all he needed to do was to make the man startle the snipers. If they were startled they were more likely to shoot at the most dangerous of all.

Of course if the marines were always this serious they might have actually had a chance at catching some big game.

"We have you now you dirty pirates!" A voice boomed throughout the forest catching the attention of the four 'pirates'.

"He completely just ruined our chance at taking then down!" Someone snarled, their head popping up from their hiding position.

"They're alert now! Just fire!"

And so they did.

A storm of bullets rained upon the four outlaws piercing through the soft ground and embedding themselves in the dirt – to be dug up hundreds of years later.

Juro's eyes flickered to Kishiko. He was right, the first thing she had done was dart over in front of the man. Time seemed to slow as she unsheathed her hidden blades. She was graceful as she ducked under his swinging arm, not even a hair managed to get spit in half by the shockwave from the powerful swing.

No one was perfect though. No one could deflect that many bullets at once. This included Kishiko. She deflected one from the man that would have torn right through his left forearm only to get hit herself.

Or at least she thought she would get shot, she could sense it when it was only inches away from her skin. The heat seeping from the bullet could already be felt against her skin.

At the last second the bullet was gone. It has basically been teleported, one second it was there and the next it was gone – no sound, no action just gone. She looked around after landing on her feet no longer feeling the strange need to protect the pirate captain any longer.

A pair of yellow eyes stood out from the surrounding bush, the tip of a sword pointed in her direction. Her eyes widened at the sight. She had been right, of course the man wouldn't have left the island so soon. But why did he help her?

A hand clasped around her shoulder tugging her in a direction.

"Don't just stand there!" A familiar voice, Juro if she assumed correctly, scolded. Her head whipped in his direction but by then Juro had already turned around, hands back on musket and firing off at people in the trees. Kishiko no longer cared for the battle going on around her. Only one thing was on her mind. She blinked once the world flickering from darkness to brightness.

By then it was already too late.

He was gone, just like that. He had vanished in the blink of an eye, a nearly impossible feat.

She wasn't sure if her mind were playing tricks on her or not. She didn't have time to think about it. A searing pain jolted her back into action causing her to stagger forward significantly, tripping over thin air it seemed and landing in a roll. A bullet flew over her rolling mass. It would have hit her chest dead on, her heart would no longer be pumping out blood but lead would be occupying her system.

She snapped back into gear diving behind the closest object she could find. A small rock sheltered her as she crouched behind it rubbing her back furiously trying to ease the pain.

_Oh god have I been shot?!_ She internally freaked not wanting to experience the feeling of having a burning piece of metal shot through her skin.

Her hand snapped to in front of her face, her other hand already half way in her bag to retrieve her trust shell to throw at someone for revenge. The wound would have to wait until the battle was over. There would be no point in simply patching up only to have someone add another whole to the collection.

She looked at her hand.

She blinked, hard.

No blood, not even a drop, was present on her hand.

_That's impossible!_ She freaked thinking she was already going into shock. _There is no way I didn't get shot._

So she tried again, this time rubbing the bare skin until she could no longer feel her fingers.

Still, no blood.

Something inside of her snapped into gear, her eyes widened even further before she shot up from the rock, desperately looking around for the yellow eyed man.

Someone had struck her with a handle of a sword and she had a sneaking suspicion on who it was.

**AN: Blarrrrg. Here you go. I'm a mean person by ending it there but it was either now or about two weeks later after the butt load of homework I am getting.**

**But seriously, I am doing the NaNo thingy and I'm planning to write 60k in one month so if you follow my works regularly be happy! I'm going in order of what I update so I don't know when the next update will be but defiantly within two weeks. Perhaps even earlier. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Oh, Hello Again!

**AN: Aha! We meet again. So I've been doing some achievement hunting things on Xbox and decided to write while doing so and wow I hand wrote basically all of this. When I did type it up on the laptop I ended up re watching Doctor Who which I am doing right now as I finish off this little message xD**

**Also on the poll (haha I nearly left this as pool by accident) and on the other website I post this (Wattpad. You should check it out and support my story on that site. It has a significantly smaller fan base than this website. My name is Katharoniie.) people wanted Kishiko to be with Mihawk so this story is going to be Mihawk being a fail parent with a mix of Zoro (romance maybe? You decide. I shall put up another poll) and her companions. There will still be a mixture of canon characters different form the ones on the island. **

**Also this chapter was meant to come out like three days ago but I just started feeling like crap, I didn't get much sleep and I have officially turned nocturnal over the school holidays xD**

The bullets whizzed past Kishiko. They were so close to hitting her. So close to bending her life backwards. She could feel the heat from the bullets, the warm breeze lapping onto her skin. Either fate was on her side or marine snipers couldn't shoot a target right in front of their face.

Tendrils of pain shot up her leg, the nerves violently bursting into a series of small fires. Kishiko's head snapped down, her eyes wide from fear. She had never been shot before nor did she wish to experience the pain. She wasn't a masochist but the idea of purposely inflicting pain on others didn't quite appeal to her either.

Slowly she looked down wanting to avoid seeing the gaping hole in her leg. The blood trailing down was something she didn't want to see. The end of the bullet sticking out would be the last straw until she threw up. Her stomach lurched forward at the thought of it. The mental image being enough for bile to rise in her throat.

Eventually her eyes flickered down low enough to see the damage.

There was a blood sucking turtle on her leg – otherwise known as Shelton.

Just like that all of her previous thoughts had been lost. Annoyance bubbled up in her stomach. No matter how dire the situation was he always showed up. He always attacked Kishiko but he always annoyed Juro, which in turn was enough to make the yellow eyed girl happy.

"Kishiko!" Juro barked startling her. Never before had Juro spoke in such a tone to anyone in that manner. Today he just seemed... on edge more than usual. "Stop standing around and do something!"

The said girl spun around, Shelton following suit. There were marines everywhere. Not only were they in the trees now but a mob had formed on the ground. _How the hell did we not see this coming?!_ She internally panicked as her eyes raked over the cluster of white coats.

When Juro had first put on the marine coat Kishiko was generally concerned. She didn't want to attack anyone if there was a slight chance that it would be Juro. Now though... well let's just say things are a bit different to how she imaged them.

Law was in one corner of the large field with his own group of marines. A transparent pale blue circle surrounded the man, trapping the trembling marines. Kishiko couldn't see his face, his back was facing her, but she knew that he had his trade mark smirk. She could practically sense it just from the way he was standing.

Juro and Law's crew member were working together back to back. Juro would shoot the ones sniping from the trees while somehow weaving his way through a cluster of swords. The other man would was like an acrobatic. The only type of swordsman Kishiko had seen were ones that relied mainly on their weapons strength. This man however, he was different. In fact he didn't even need the short sword clasped between his fingers. He would jump from person to person using a variety of kicks, punches and head-butts all while twirling in the air gracefully.

Of course, three men could only handle so much. Pirate captain or not if enough attacked at the same time they would eventually manage to overwhelm their target.

Kishiko noticed how every so often Law would dodge rather than cutting. Less and less people were getting mangled in the web of limbs orbiting around him like a current. Beads of sweat ran down his sharp features outlining stormy eyes.

There was a problem, if the yellow eyed girl was to help Law then she would have to enter the forbidden circle. Something she didn't want to even if it killed her.

There was nothing she owed Trafalgar Law, nothing she would gain out of helping the man. Kishiko could simply grab Juro and run. Leave the area and listen to the sound of the fight as one side is butchered by the other.

But yet she found herself running into the circle, Shelton following suit.

The previous of Mihawk left her mind. She needed to focus, to listen to their breathing - to feel the environment around her. Her pace slowed as she approached the circle. She didn't understand why the marines didn't just exit it and fire from a distance. It would save their lives but in return their pride would be shattered. _Then again, _she mused, _it would be easier to simply dog pile the man rather than shooting. He could simply just make the bullet disappear or even shoot it right back at you._

Shelton charged in before her, his small tail wagging furiously while his tongue flapped in the air. Not wanting to be beaten by a turtle in a test of courage she stepped in knowing full well that her arms could be coming off faster than the blink of an eye.

Gore.

That was the only word needed to sum up her surroundings. Hands were flying everywhere, legs with eyes embedded in them were staring at the pirate captain befuddled. It wasn't the worst combination though – there was another which truly made her stomach lurch.

A butt flew through the air, a terrified face embedded on it. It was mortifying. It was one thing to see one flying right towards you but one with a face right on the crack? She felt like throwing up. Any sane and non-psychopathic thoughts about the man flew right out the window at the sight of the flying behind.

It didn't feel any different. The atmosphere didn't suddenly change. Her arm didn't suddenly become detached from her body. Nothing felt different at all. Sure, there was the occasional chill down her spine but that was merely from the mixture of body parts flying around and the illusion that the same would happen to her.

Shoving all negative thoughts to the back of her mind she entered a run while drawing her arms behind her back. She spotted a ground of marines untouched by their main target and ran over to them.

There was one main difference between her fighting style and swordsmanship. Some sort of strength was needed to be a good swordsman. They needed to be able to push their opponent away when their blades sparked against one another. Kishiko's style was different. She didn't need to buff out her muscles, to train solely on strength every day.

She simply needed speed and flexibility, similar to Law's crewmember.

It had been a long time since Kishiko had engaged in a decent battle. As soon as she had hit 18 she left the manor and hunted for them rather than fight in their 'entertaining' battles.

"Here goes nothing." She spoke before making her move.

She leaped, soaring through the air gracefully over the startled marine's heads. She landed in the middle, her knees bent with one arm in front protecting her head with another behind covering the middle of her back. She remained that way for a second. The marines stepping closer with their swords positioned protectively over their mid-section.

_Hmmm, I need a name for this move._ Were the only thoughts running through her head as her arms snapped into gear. _I know!_

"Shadow Spin-" She whispered lowly, her voice taking a deeper pitch giving it a chilling feel to it.

She leaped in the air, her body twirling around so that her head was facing the ground rather than her feet. It was then her arms moved, slicing the thin around her as she twisted, her body angling towards a different marine with each slice. Her feet barley hit the ground before her body came crashing down. She was already slightly out of breath, the sudden movement had drained her more than she ever imagined.

She grunted painfully, her ankle twisting the wrong direction. Her body threatened to tumble over but she managed to refrain it.

"-of Immobility." She finished tauntingly, her hidden blades coming together in a cross in front of her. The marines were stunned at the act. They saw the blades hitting them, cutting them and slicing them but yet none of them had felt the effect.

"Looks like it was an act." One laughed, raising his swords over her head ready to strike down.

Kishiko violently pulled her hands apart, the metal scraping against each other raising the hairs on the nape of the enemy's necks.

The marine who spoke first felt the effects in the blink of an eye. The invisible cuts came to life startling the man as the chain reaction took place.

A rigid gash appeared, blood oozing out of the thin line. More and more appeared until there was a circular cut around his upper arm. The same process happened on his legs and his other arm officially immobilising the man for good unless he was willing to crawl and chew her ankles off.

Well... that was meant to happen but Trafalgar Laws powers seemed to be affecting the whole area and not just his attacks.

The arm detached from the rest of his body and floated through the air lazily. His fingers twitched harmlessly as it soared towards the cluster of body parts the 'Doctor of Death' was toying with, creating new inventions.

Kishiko nearly tripped over her own feet, her already rapidly beating heart speeding up. She thought it was going to leap out of her throat if it went any faster.

The marines around her one by one lost the use of their body parts. Some screamed, some passed out while the angrier and courageous ones settled for cursing all the gods they could name. She was actually impressed with the language of some of them, it really backed up the saying 'swear like a sailor'.

The yellow eyed girl was startled. She just couldn't bring herself to look away from the scene.

A scream fought its way up her throat as something cold brushed past her neck. Her lips clamped shut, her teeth crashed together in an attempt to fight off the scare. A loud yelp managed to slip past her lips catching the attention of several figures. Many paid no attention to it, they were too busy engaged in battle to let their mind wander.

Of course some did pay attention to it. Those being the ones she least wanted to hear her moment of weakness.

Trafalgar Law's head tilted ever so slightly in her direction, his peripheral vision capturing Kishiko as his target. His smirk came back at the sight before him.

A marines hand floated towards forward as if it was in water, its fingers brushing against the exposed skin on the yellow eyed girl's neck. She immediately shuddered, her feet shuffling back kicking mud up at her face. Law looked away just in time to watch her face burn a dull red. It may have been small, unnoticeable and not very obvious but the sadistic doctor saw how she flushed with embarrassment.

He twitched his fingers ever so slightly to the left.

Kishiko nearly bit her tongue off when the hand suddenly smeared all over her face. Bile rose up her throat as a finger entered her mouth.

Gagging, cursing and suppressing the urge to vomit Kishiko managed to somehow escape the clutches of the evil hand and dodge any other body parts with a mind of their own. She glared at Law knowing full well he had some sort of involvement with the disgusting hand in her mouth. It was his devil fruit after all he would have more than enough experience with it to be able to toy with the smallest of limbs all the way down to the tip of the pinkie.

Law's lips curved into his trademark smirk. He could practically hear her vile thoughts about him running through his head. He knew she was glaring, he didn't have to look. Law could feel the hole being burned in the back of his head. It was an odd feeling but it made sense. If anyone possessed a glare as fierce as Mihawk's it was her.

With the four outlaws working together things ran surprisingly well. Since Law couldn't handle slicking and toying with the body parts of the large mob Kishiko was his sword. She cut their limbs for the sadistic doctor who in turn saved her from gashes and bullets by crafting a human shield.

Literally.

Kishiko was disgusted by the sick idea but when a sword clipped her arm slicing all the way down to flesh she didn't protest. It was either the loss of their limbs or hers.

Juro and the man clad in white also made a good team. They had only a few problems such as Juro getting lost in the sea of marines but it was quickly easy to tell each other apart once Juro's coat got caked in blood from an unfortunate victim.

Shelton also managed to take down a few. He would walk up to them his large eyes and wagging stubby tail giving him an innocent look. The minute the marine turned their head though he jumped, his hard skull connecting with theirs. Shelton was heavy meaning gravity applied harshly to his form successfully crushing the toes of his enemy as it softened his landing.

Just was Kishiko was starting to get out of breath the fight ended.

"Screw this, I'm outa here!" A marine shouted before sprinting to the bushes. No one made a move to stop him – to shot him before he could escape. They were either busy with the people surrounding them or they just couldn't be bothered wasting the energy to chase down one man.

The other marines noticed this too.

"I don't want to die!"

"My arms are mine and not someone else's."

"Mihawk's daughter is scary!"

Kishiko glared at the specific man who called her Mihawk's daughter. The blonde marine yelped, his legs kicking into gear as he over took his fellow comrades in an effort to get away from the yellow eyed girl as fast as he could.

In less than ten seconds three quarters of the remaining marines has fled the murder scene. Kishiko, Juro and the man clad in white did nothing to stop them from leaving the area. Law however just couldn't let that many marines be happy and barraged them with a storm of mangled limbs.

There was a moment of silence once the screams died down. Kishiko's opinion on Law had in fact taken a massive delve down into the underground of the world. No longer was he simply just a threat but rather an enemy. She didn't end people's lives unless they were willing to take hers. Trafalgar Law was a lot more gruesome and merciless. He toyed with them, tortured them in more than just physically. He held no remorse to those who stopped fighting and if the rumours were true he also paid no attention to the pity feelings and excuses civilians would give him when they tried to trick him doing what a normal island would do. They would only get away alive if they had something he wanted – that something being money and supplies.

Kishiko kept her eyes on the ground as she walked over to Juro. There were arms, legs, heads and other weird anatomy everywhere. She wasn't squeamish. She had seen enough blood, gore and broken bones to last a life time. It as one thing to watch an ankle snap, exposing the bone but it was another entirely to walk through a field of twitching limbs and shouting decapitated heads.

The yellow eyed girl hesitated mid step, her eyes raking Juro's blood covered form. His white coat had transformed into a camouflage design using solely red and white. It was truly astounding how many shades of red there were when mixed with white.

"That's not your blood is it?" She asked despite already knowing the answer. If it was his blood then he wouldn't even be able to stand straight or let alone stand at all.

"Thankfully not." He sighed looking down at the material with distaste. He would have removed it, he wanted to badly, but he couldn't do so due to the sheath being attached to the white coat.

"Hey can you do me a favour?" Kishiko asked walking closer to the slightly breathless man.

"Sure." Was the response she wanted to hear.

Law watched their exchange with curious eyes.

"I need you to tell me if there's a bruise on my back." She turned around lifting her top just high enough so that the aching line was exposed to the chilly air. Her eyes wondered up clashing again green orbs belonging to a disassembled brunette head with hands where the ears should be. The young woman blinked once before cringing. That was something she did not want to see.

"How did you get that?" He exclaimed, eyes bulging out at the sight before him.

Kishiko caught her tongue before she told Juro who she suspected the offender to be. _Actually it wasn't much of an offense..._ She mused. _If it wasn't for him I would have an extra hole in me right now. Still though, that was a rather rough hit. I should just be thankful that he decided to help. I want to know why._

"Yes, how did it happen?" Law pitched in from across the field of littered bodies. He didn't see her get hit on the back, he prevented it from occurring. His curiosity was spiked when he caught a glimpse at the foul coloured bruise on her back. That was bound to hurt in the morning.

"From the fight." Kishiko responded coolly. It wasn't a complete lie. It may have not been from the exact fight he was thinking about but it was still from the general area and time frame therefore it was the truth." How bad is it?"

"It's all purple and black!"

"Really?" The yellow eyed girl enquired, her torso twisting as she tried to look at the bruise. It was next to impossible for her to see it. The angle just wouldn't allow her neck to flex enough without snapping the fragile bone which would ultimately end her life.

"Stop moving, I can't see it clearly when you're jiggling around." He scolded placing a hand on the back of her neck and another on the twist shoulder before pushing them forward. She protested, her muscles tensing and refusing to move while she battered his hand with an army of slaps.

Juro was stronger than she thought.

Her blue haired companion managed to successfully push her twisted limbs back into a standard standing form in one simple motion over powering her whole body weight with simply the muscles in his arms. For a slim man Juro packed more muscle than met the eye startling Kishiko into submission. That didn't stop her from mumbling curses at the man though. No one could simply get away with pushing her around without some sort of revenge – cursing them seemed to do just the trick.

"You've been struck by the blunt edge of a sword, Miss Kishiko." Law interjected coolly, appearing next to Juro in the blink of an eye.

"How do you know that?" Juro inquired being careful with the man. He felt Kishiko tense, her muscles bunching together painfully as the developed flesh pinched the nerve. She muttered something along the lines of _'he thinks he knows everything' _obviously directed at the sadistic pirate captain.

"I'm a doctor." Was he curt response he received as Law took over his spot. The blue haired companion had been pushed back as Law squeezed in front of him. Juro didn't have to move back, he didn't have to submit to his ways but it was either stick to the meaning of personal space or have Law pressed up against his chest. A thought which belonged to a horror movie in Juro's opinion.

The yellow eyed girl flinched at the set of cold fingers that brushed against her back. It felt like thousands of hot needles prickling the skin just long enough for the pain to be inflicted before disappearing.

"That must have been a hard hit to inflict such deep bruising." As quick as he came over he was gone, the needles no longer jabbing the tender bruised skin.

Kishiko dipped her shoulder down before violently snapping it back up. The hand still resting on her shoulder got pushed off. If Law was annoyed at all he hid it well, his true emotions hidden behind his stoic expression.

Kishiko whirled around so fast the ground nearly crumbled beneath her feet. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, the honey tranquil eyes transforming into a sharp golden pierce.

Trafalgar Law was already gone – walking away making a beeline to where his submarine was located.

Kishiko blinked at his retreating form not truly believing her own eyes. _Could it be that he finally got the point and is leaving us alone?_ She couldn't supress the bubble of hope that fought its way up her gut at the thought- her lips pursed together forming an firm lines. If she voiced her thoughts then there was a chance that the said man would turn around and have his last word. It was obvious he liked to be first, to always have the last word and to be the ones giving commands rather than completing orders.

Hope would not be a prime emotion if she caught wind of what the devious captain and his subordinate were talking about.

"How long until she comes searching for us?"

"It all depends on how desperate she is to get off the island." Was his captain's response, the smug smirk plastered on his face spoke for his current mood. "If my research is correct Miss Kishiko and her companion will be out of beli by then-"

"-meaning that there will be a high chance of them saying yes to our offer." The man clad in white interrupted.

"Precisely." Usually Law would have scolded the young man. He would have glared at him, his eyes narrowed in a terrifying way while his eyes took a dark stormy edge. This time however he let it slide, his ecstatic mood taking over his usual strict form. His plan was coming together it was only a matter of time before he would have Kishiko in his clutches.

What he failed to notice in his smug little bubble were the gold eyes peering from the bushes. They weren't exactly hidden, they were simply standing there leaning against a tree daring the victim to come forth and say something about his presence.

Trafalgar Law's plans would go anything but accordingly.

"Do you know what way is back to the grove?" Juro questioned Kishiko, his eyes dancing from tree to tree.

"I have no clue." Kishiko sighed rolling her stiff shoulders desirably. "We could just go the opposite direction of that crazy man."

Juro hummed in acknowledgement.

"Or we could just get somewhere high..." She trailed off giving the man a pointed look.

"You did the last one. All the more reason for you to climb another tree. Besides you have those blades of yours, I don't." He countered giving her a stern look.

"Last time I did it there was something right in front of me."

"Well I don't see any other way." Juro exasperated, his hands falling into a string of gestures.

"Can't we just get Shelton to smell the way out for us?" She guessed lazily not really meaning anything behind her words. The yellow eyed girl may have meant it as nothing but to Juro it was perhaps the smartest thing she had ever spoken.

"Wait... that actually might just work!" He beamed. All traces of the calm, collected and serious Juro vanished away. It just went to show how one could change in dire times and now that the sadistic pirate captain was gone his usual self took over.

Juro turned around before Kishiko could even question his words.

"If you smell the air and find a way back for us Kishiko won't kick you or harass you in any other way for a whole week." Juro closed his eyes and plastered a smile on his face too innocent for his own good. It didn't suit him at all. A cute and innocent expression on the man just made him seem like a shady character who enjoyed the company of turtles in more than just one way.

Shelton's tongue flapped out of his mouth, slobber dripping to form a small puddle on the ground.

"Hey when did I say that I won't kick him?" Kishiko demanded while she pondered on the thought of drinking too much in one night. She would have never said such a thing while sober and she wasn't that much different when drunk. The only key difference there was would be the stumbling and tripping over thin air and occasional rambling. She was also rather emotional, Juro learned that when she challenged him to a fist fight after losing one round of cards then the next minute she hung her head in shame for losing against 'such an easy opponent' without even raising a fist to the man.

"You never said that." He started, quickly dismissing the thought of lying to the sharp girl. She would simply figure it out. "If you want to find your way back to the tavern then you will comply."

"Can't I just kick him up in the air so can look for us?" She huffed annoyed at Juro. Deep down buried in the negative thoughts she did think it was a good idea to get the stubborn turtle to do what they want. Although it was a good idea Kishiko was not willing to go that long without venting her frustration out on something.

An imaginary light bulb flickered on above Kishiko's head. The yellow eyed girl fought off a sly smirk that threatened to control the corner of her lips. She strode over to Shelton, her steps large making quick work of the ground between them.

"Hey boy." She cooed, her lips curving upwards to replicate Juro's sickly sweet smile. She mimicked Juro as she pressed her eyes into an uncomfortable thin line while widening her slight smirk to a full out grin, her sharp canines giving her a feline look. Kishiko reached out and roughly placed a hand on his hard head.

"I have an ever better offer than what Juro offered you." At her words Shelton's eyes lit up, his stubby tails swishing back and forth frantically creating a soft thud as it hit against his own skin.

"How about you," she started as she drew closer, "show us the way and I won't kick you so high you'll come down as a meteor."

Shelton flinched, his head dipped down in an attempt to escape from the crushing hand placed on his head. No longer was it a friendly gesture, one for comfort and affection. Now it was his cage, the only chain keeping him from running away off to the safety of Juro. There was no escape. It was either to do as she said or to get severely beaten at the end of the week. It didn't matter much. Her kicks did nothing against his hard shell and iron like skin.

It didn't mean to say he would simply let Kishiko kick him 'so high he'll come down as a meteor'. It would be more of an annoyance than anything else. That and the thought of Kishiko being no abusive made him cringe. His relationship with the human was a love-hate one. One minute they were sitting together, Shelton chewing on a plant while Kishiko either drank or wrote down in a book she kept in her single shoulder strapped bag. The surreal scene would turn into a brawl when one moved disturbing the others' peace. No harm was never done. It was the equivalent of puppies play fighting.

A dog like whine filled the air letting Kishiko know she had won. It was practically Shelton's way of saying, 'fine but don't hurt me'.

"One of these days Shelton is going to bite your leg off in revenge for all of the threats you throw his way." Juro chided shooting a disappointed look towards the grinning young woman.

"What with those stubby teeth of his?" She scoffed.

"Those stubby teeth are able to make you yelp in pain."

"That's simply the surprise. See look," getting caught in the spur of the moment she pried open the said turtles mouth, "those little stubs wouldn't be able to-"

_CHOMP!_

"I told you so." Juro sighed shaking his head in a disappointed manner as he watched his friend howl in pain. "How could you not see that coming?"

Juro didn't get a response from the yellow eyed girl. She was simply too busy stamping on his back hoping for some sort of annoyance to be inflicted upon the large turtle. Juro watched as Shelton managed to buck Kishiko off before sitting on her. It was amazing how such a 'useless' create was able to reduce a trained fighter to a wailing pile of mercy.

The thought of leaving the duo like that was overwhelming. He could leave them there, wonder around the island and inspect the intriguing that roamed all while leaving the two sort out their problems.

Of course he didn't do that. Reliable or not Kishiko seemed to have a bad habit of getting involved in problems that weren't her own. She even took it upon herself to sketch the tavern just so that the owner could make detailed renovations. The random acts of kindness seemed to make up harsh gestures towards those she hated.

"Alright, that's enough." Juro chided as he planted his foot firmly between Shelton and Kishiko. The man's toes were nearly crushed from the weight but thankfully no harm was done.

Shelton yipped happily before clumsily sliding off Kishiko's back.

"We could put a helmet on you and send you into battle." She muttered sourly while brushing herself off. The scene reminded Juro of what happened when they first arrived on the island. Shelton was with Kishiko, the blue haired marksman was breaking up their small fight. All that was missing was for Shelton to sit on Juro for things to become complete. Things would be back to normal... in fact all that was missing was more money and a less tense atmosphere.

"Are you going to show us the way or not?" Kishiko huffed childishly, her arms crossing over her chest.

Shelton hopped in place before acting.

He hurtled back into his large shell, limbs popping in the protective layer in a flash.

Juro simply stared, his emerald orbs widening in shock. A blank expression was plastered on Kishiko face, all emotion hidden from peering eyes. It served as a reminder to the duo that Shelton did have a say in things. True, he did pick a bad time to show it but it did serve the point never the less.

The wall restraining her true emotions cracked.

A vein popped into place along her forehead matching her tightly clenched fists.

"If you're going to act like that." She spoke while storming over towards the hidden turtle. Her tone may have not been restrained, tight and stern but her long steps were jagged, strict and quick showing that she was feeling anything but 'calm'. "Then I'm going to act like this."

Kishiko acted fast – too fast for Juro to do anything about it. He should have seen it coming but alas there was nothing he could do to prevent her actions and the life changing consequences.

The yellow eyed girl drew her leg back, her body twisted so that she faced a cluster of trees. Her foot connected with the hard underside of the critter. It was kick hard enough to send a pang of pain up her leg but also possessed enough force to send the turtle flying into the forest.

And by flying, there was flying.

Shelton soared through the air doing ungraceful twists and flips until he appeared out of view.

Kishiko and Juro stood there, the yellow eyed girl's foot raised slightly as the pain chewed at her ankle. There was bound to be a bruise, she could tell when one was going to be inflicted or not. It would be a warrior's temporary scar, something to compare with others and brag but how was one meant to brag when it was inflicted by kicking a turtle? The idea simply felt like a punch to the gut to the young woman.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice bellowed in the distance followed by the familiar yip of Shelton.

Shelton yipped again, again, and again until it was coming out as furious barks. He sounded excited for whatever reason, as if he had just met a familiar face.

Juro clasper Kishiko's upper arm, dragging the young woman along with him as he walked.

"Didn't that voice sound familiar to you?" She question as she pried his fingers off her arm.

"Yes that was Shelton barking his last words." He retorted dryly.

"No not him, the male voice. The one which shouted."

"Not really."

"That means you've heard it somewhere before..." Kishiko trailed off.

"I don't know but it doesn't scream out to me. I might have heard it a few times but-"

_Thunk!_

Shelton appeared out of nowhere, his body colliding into Kishiko before the young woman even recognised his presence. She stumbled back, her feet being knocked out beneath her, bringing Juro down with her. It was silent for a second.

However, the silence didn't last long.

"Get off me!" Juro managed to shout in between coughs.

"I can't Shelton is sitting on me!" Kishiko wailed in response.

"Then get him off!" It wasn't that Kishiko weight much it was the fact that he had a live weapon attached to his back that was digging painfully into his spine. If the trigger were to somehow be pulled her would for sure be dead. It didn't help that Kishiko too had an arm trapped under arm, the palm resting right on a kidney.

"I should have known it was you." A rough voice spoke up in front of the trio.

"Neegh, get off me Shelton!" The voice only made Kishiko squirm even more, the muscles in her wrist flexing. Juro was sweating bullets. One wrong movement and he could be seriously injured.

The weight suddenly disappeared. Shelton tumbled down the pile of bodies by the force of a helping foot.

Kishiko bolted up, her feet moving too fast for her reeling mind as she stumbled forwards. She stopped just in time to avoid tripping over a pair of black boots. They looked oddly familiar...

"Zoro?" She blurted, her eyes widening at the man standing in front of her.

A grunt was the response she received.

She should have asked why he was here, why he was back on the island where all the drama started. Questioning what happened about her captain would have been an option, a conversation starter if he actually decided to answer. It confused her about the news, about Luffy's 'brother' but it was one of the things that rested at the back of her mind.

But instead she asked,

"Are you lost?"

**AN: Meeer. So I was going to add onto this chapter but it's late... well early (4am) and I have friends coming over tomorrow for Halo, Kittens and Kinect xD**

**Yeah that's right my cat had kittens. I now get a kitten from birth to elder once the others are given to my friends for a good home.**

**Don't forget to review! I dk why but I'm not really happy with this chapter but it's here :P**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Spar You Ask? Hell no!

**AN: A little bit shorter than the recent uploads but still past 5k words (and is 13 word pages). Sorry for the delay. I had trouble writing this from that THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND STUFF. I heart all of you and hate your enemies. **

"Am I lost?" Zoro echoed, his head cocking to the side quizzically.

"Do you speak English?" Kishiko responded cheekily not wanting to repeat herself.

"Of course I speak English!" He shouted outraged with her. They had been talking for less than ten seconds and yet she had already rallied him up to shouting point. Then again, it doesn't take much to get the man shouting in annoyance. The swordsman learned around Luffy that you had to shout for a slight chance that the words would get through his rubber skull. The habit just stuck to him.

"Then why didn't you answer the question?" Kishiko responded sizing up the man, her eyes drifted down to Shelton, the turtle couldn't decide who to annoy. He was stuck between shiny earrings Zoro possessed and the new metal studs attached to Kishiko's bag. What could she say-she got bored doing nothing over a week.

"No. I'm not lost." The green haired swordsman spoke through clenched teeth, his jaw locked in place as annoyance bubbled in his gut. _Why does everyone ask as that question!?_ He thought irritated, scowling in Kishiko's direction. _Sure, I get lost once or twice but everyone does! It's not like every turn I get lost. Only an utter moron like Luffy is stupid enough for something like that to happen._

"Then do you know where the closest grove is?" Juro piped up moving forward to stand next to Kishiko.

"This is the 4th grove." He answered lazily, his temper simmering away.

"No, this is the 17th grove." The zoologist shot him down sparking the fire back into life, golden flames roaring to life in the swordsman stomach.

"This is the 4th grove, somewhere around the coast." He responded firmly, inching ever so closer towards the challenging man. He noticed the blood stains but it didn't deter him. He had seen worse – he had even endured worse! It didn't faze him at all, if anything it made him more curious about the man. It seemed there was more to the protective companion than met the eyes.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." Kishiko added in not wanting to be left out of the conversation. That and it also made the man more annoyed. It was just so much fun to watch his face burn red with anger.

"No the coast is right there!" He shouted in response not wanting to lose the argument.

"Those are tree." Juro responded calmly.

"Behind the trees!"

"There are dead bodies." Kishiko joined in once again, a grimace being fought down that threatened to show on her face. The memory of the hand still burned brightly in the back of her mind. If she had nightmares it wouldn't surprise her at all.

"Face it-" Juro started.

"You're lost!" Kishiko laughed, continuing the sentence with eyes glazed over in mirth. "Oh Rodger the stories are true. You're hopeless!"

"I'm not lost!" He argued weakly, his voice rising an octave trying to defend what little pride he had left.

"You're lost." A deeper voice confirmed startling the arguing trio. Shelton was the only one who didn't whip around to face the new voice. Those earrings looked awfully appetising and shiny... of only he could get a little closer. The nice human girl was kind enough to help him out last time. His stubby tail thrashed against his bottom at the idea of having those dangly accessories in his grasp. Oh what a glorious day that would be.

"Mihawk?!" Kishiko spluttered in disbelief. Juro gaped, his mouth wide open with surprise while Zoro didn't seem surprised at all with his presence, the only movement being the closing of his ridged jaw – his insult getting caught on his tongue. He knew better than to disrespect the man who was training him, the least he could do was show some respect.

"So much for beating him." Kishiko muttered referring to the green haired swordsman as he declared he would defeat Mihawk. Zoro glared at Kishiko coldly but said nothing in response.

"So what are you doing here?" Kishiko questioned quickly recovering from the scare. Juro's eyebrows rose, his expression reflecting a bewildered one. She was treating the man like a normal person, like he wasn't someone famous shrouded with rumours and powerful enough to kill her in one hit without even breaking a sweat.

"I will show you the way back." Mihawk spoke simply, an edge jiggering his voice. There was no arguing back, no way to escape with a glare as powerful as a thousand lions and a tone colder than ice. Kishiko flinched slightly, the small movement barely visible to the yellow eyed swordsman keen eye sight. If fear ran any deeper she hid it well as she responded,

"What's the catch?"

_Clever girl,_ Mihawk mused searching her face for any clue which would tell him what was going on in her mind. He found no results to her true thoughts. They were hidden beneath a stoic mask. _Seems her defences are up_

"To see your skill with a sword." He answered bluntly being careful to say sword rather than blade.

"It won't accomplish anything." She argued back shooting a pointed look at Zoro. He must have said something to Mihawk. It was no secret they were together here on the island, they made no move to hide it.

"What makes you say that?" Mihawk asked truly curious to what was going on in that small head of hers.

"Skill can't be passed down by blood. DNA is a combination of genetics-"

"Genetics isn't simply appearance it also accounts for personality." He shot back sounding wise in comparison to Kishiko.

"A very minor part which I hardly believe myself." The yellow eyed girl defended herself, an imaginary wall protecting her.

"But you do believe it in the end." He jabbed shattering the wall with a simple sentence.

Kishiko's jaw locked in place. The man had won their argument. There was no logical point she could come up with that wasn't an insult. Once the insults start to roll out then you know they've ran out of logical points.

"I'll do your stupid request." She uttered stepping closer to the man. Mihawk made no move, the only muscles moving being the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed leisurely. Kishiko tapped her foot impatiently, a childish huff escaping her lips.

"Are you-" She started.

"Be careful with it." Zoro interrupted her whining, his tone tight and strict.

"Be careful with what-oh." Her question caught on her tongue, her eyes glued to the hilt of a black blade. It wasn't the same sword she was given before. It was completely different. No longer was it a white, an aura of fondness and pride illuminating from the object.

This one was different.

Thick black waves, the components of being, hatred and anger rolled off the sword. The colour wasn't just black it was a shade appealing to a certain characteristic. It wasn't paint; it wasn't engraved with dark symbols by choice.

It was cursed.

"I don't feel comfortable holding this... sword." She trailed off feeling over whelmed. _It's just an object._ She repeated in her mind hoping to calm her active nerves. Unfortunately it did nothing to help.

"Just do it." Juro encouraged not sensing her distress. It was a sword not a gun. He could name a hundred types of guns, craft ammo and smell powder from miles away. This was no gun though. It was a sword, the type of weapon he's not interested in.

Unwillingly she coiled her fingers around the hilt, a pit settling at the bottom of her stomach. _Is this how Zoro feels when he's holding it?_ She mused. _Maybe he's the one who got it cursed... No that can't be right. Things are generally cursed when the original owner dies in a horrible way, neglect and pure hatred seeps into the item over time._

"What exactly am I doing?" She questioned slowly testing the sword in her grasp.

There was no verbal response but rather the scraping of a blade, the hair rising on the nape of her neck.

Kishiko's eyes snapped open at the sound, her eyes widening in shock as a small dose of fear triggered a rush of adrenaline.

Zoro was drawing a sword.

"No, no, no, no, no." She waved her hands in a stopping motion, the sword abandoned on the ground like it was for several years. "I'll hold it, wack it against a tree a few times but I refuse to engage in combat with a weapon I have never used before."

"You have to start somewhere." Juro uttered pushing her forward with a gentle kick.

"You're supposed to be supporting me not selling me out in something I don't want to do!" She shouted sending the blue haired zoologist a pleading look. It was a strange scene to Juro. For one who openly refused to show weakness earlier was nor sending him a pleading look, her eyes wide innocently. It just went to show how becoming friends with someone could change how they treat their peers.

"It is one simply spar, blade against blade." Mihawk taunted. "Or do you believe you are not good enough? A true fighter should not doubt their skill but have the wisdom to know when to not put it to the test."

"Are you actively trying to get me killed?!" She shouted in disbelief recalling the time when he brutally hit her with the hilt of her sword.

"If I was trying you'd be dead by now."

"I know." She muttered grimly. "No need to boast about your awesome power."

"Do you want to find the way back or not?" Zoro pitched in scowling at the yellow eyed girl.

"If it's from you, no thanks." She shot him down but quickly added, "I have a feeling that you're not simply here to show me the way." She spoke casually despite the underlying meaning. "For the sake of food and booze I guess there is no other option."

No one had time to take in the sneaking suspicion that was nibbling at the back of her mind as she broke by the ice by asking,

"This isn't a fight to the death is it?"

Zoro didn't reply he simply unsheathed his sword.

Swallowing a lump in the back of her throat she flicked the sword up to her hand using the tip of her boot, her gaze remaining on Zoro the whole time.

The sword clanged against the ground for the second time that day, its target being her hand completely missing the hilt – her fingers still twitching in anticipation.

"Nice work." Juro muttered dryly stepping forward ready to take her place. Unlike Kishiko he had handled swords a few times. It may have not been much but it was enough for him to learn a simply block and slash technique.

Kishiko snatched the sword from Juro's grasp, a visible vein popping out from her temple in sheer annoyance. If Juro was offended he hid it well from peering eyes as he ducked his head, stepping back to let his friend carry out the deed.

"So what are we doing?" The yellow eyed girl asked yet again for what felt like the millionth time. "Is i-"

_'Clang!'_

She didn't see the blur coming towards her, the sharp edge of the blade coming into view miller seconds before it struck her neck.

Her reflexes surprised them all as her arm snatched up, the tough sheath of the blade stopping the attack.

"You are trying to kill me!" She screeched, her arms shaking in effort to push the blade away from her. "You could have ruined your own sheath too!"

"Then don't use it!" Zoro growled back through clenched teeth. He knew not to underestimate a target but for someone who possessed little upper arm strength she was putting up a good fight.

"I'll cut my own arm off with this evil blade!" The words slipped from her mouth going through one ear and out the other to Juro, Zoro and Shelton. Mihawk however picked up on it. _So she can feel it..._

A leg attacked Zoro's shins forcing him to shuffle back to maintain his balance leaving Kishiko to have some personal space. The sword didn't come out from its sheath In the short period of time she instantly created her own style of fighting before her brain could send the correct technique to her muscles. The cursed sword stayed in its sheath being held in her left hand, the tip pointing out to the left. It was a style one usually holds a combat knife but to her it felt the most stable and secure.

"Then swing at me." Zoro retorted lunging forward. Juro stepped back, a cloud of dust attacking his lungs. Mihawk stood through it all, the dust seemingly moving around the powerful man.

In the blink of an eye the green haired swordsman swiped at Kishiko's arm with enough force to draw blood but not actually injure the inexperienced girl. Her fingers had a mind of their own as they quickly flicked the sheath apart from the handle revealing the blood thirsty blade. Only an inch of two of the blade was exposed, the cool air lapping against it. Her muscles shook in a combination of effort and fright at the feeling the blade was giving her. It wanted to kill something, to draw blood and relish in the thought of being covered in the sticky substance. If anyone was to tell her it was possible to feel connected to a blade she wouldn't have laughed in their face until her faced turned red, her cheeks swollen. Now though... now she wished a different sword was placed in her hands.

Juro frowned seeing the strain on her arm. If she wasn't using her bicep, triceps, wrist extensors and flexors **(AN: Yes, that is a muscle. I laughed so hard when I learned that in P.E)** then the sword would have broken through her weak defences by now.

"How exactly does one win this?" Kishiko queried through clenched teeth paranoid to let her guard down for a single second.

No one replied for the battle was over as soon as the sentence was finished.

Zoro hooked his second sword under Kishiko's blade sending it soaring through the air as he brutally snapped his wrist up. The yellow eyed girl stumbled back, her blades coming out to easily catch the two swords before they could get any closer. It was one thing to lose, especially in front of someone such as Mihawk but it was another to let the opponent trap you completely by placing their weapons against the weak parts of the body – being the neck, head and chest.

The only sound was Kishiko's ragged breathing along with the scarping of the blades as they grinded against each other.

Mihawk forced a cough, the first sound ever since they engaged in a tug of war. The small sound was enough to pull Kishiko out from her thoughts distracting her before she even knew her mind hand wandered.

Zoro kicked at her feet attacking her during her moment of weakness. The ground swayed beneath her while she stumbled to maintain balance. There was no need to make a tricky manoeuvre – to use one of his practised attacks. He won the instant his elbow collided with her gut, a bruise forming instantly on the tender flesh.

"You fu-"

"Squue!" Shelton cried launching himself on his downed owner. Zoro snatched the falling sword from the air before it landed on the duo on the ground. Shelton was repetitively licking Kishiko's face sitting on her upper chest stopping her from getting up. No one made a move to help her as a discussion suddenly struck the odd group.

"That's an odd way to hold a sword." Juro commented wondering why she didn't just hold it like a normal human being.

"There is no wrong or right way." Mihawk responded startling Juro. During their time in each other's presence that was the first time Mihawk spoke directly to Juro.

"Zoro could shove one up his fat ass and sway his hips to the sound of the sword screaming out for blood!" Kishiko roared, angry at herself for letting her guard down and pissed at Zoro for elbowing her stomach so harshly. It was already aching.

Zoro frowned at Kishiko not wanting to imagine what other insane thoughts were cycling around in her head.

When no one said anything else the yellow eyed girl snapped again, throwing a rock in Zoro's general direction.

The rock hit home piercing the tough skin on his forehead.

"That isn't making the situation any better so cut it out!" Zoro barked in a similar fashion to Nami scolding Luffy. Little did he know he was only adding fuel to the raging fire reading to consume all in its path.

"Oh don't you tell me what to do Mr 'I can't walk three feet without getting lost'!"

"I don't get lost!" He shouted back. "Everyone else does."

"Yeah and Juro over there is god!" She retorted dryly.

"Don't bring me into this." The said man replied evenly kicking Shelton off Kishiko before she exploded with anger.

"I call a rematch!" She declared trudging forward quickly.

"There is no need for a rematch." Mihawk shot her down swiftly not wanting to waste any more time.

"You stay out of this!" She snapped back, her temper getting the best of her. If she wasn't so mad then maybe she would have had the same reaction as Juro at her own words. Juro cringed thinking she had just signed her own death wish.

Mihawk didn't even bother coming up with a response, there was no need. She was already doomed. Zoro was possessive of his swords and would not take kindly to her rubbing her greasy inexperienced fingers all over them.

He was right as always.

A tanned hand shot out and latched onto her wrist before her fingers were even close to the blade, the pressure close to crushing her bone.

"If you're hoping to become a swordswoman you need better control of your emotions." Mihawk spoke breaking the airy silence.

"Who the hell says I want to become one of you two?!" She shot back rudely, her mood sour.

"I do."

"Eh?" She replied dumbly snatching her hand back to her side forgetting all about the rematch. Zoro slowly slid his swords back in their sheaths taking his time with the action.

"I will not repeat myself." Mihawk replied firmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kishiko and Juro spoke simultaneously both finding it hard to believe what the famous swordsman had just spoke.

"He wants to train you." Zoro put it bluntly. "Like me you could say."

"He obviously didn't help you with your sense of direction." Kishiko muttered agitated with the man's presence.

Zoro grunted in response, the scratchy sound resembling that of a growl more than anything else.

"I want nothing to do with becoming the words best swordswoman." The yellow eyed girl reaffirmed boldly meeting Mihawk's calm stoic gaze.

"Is there anything you plan on doing with your life?" The yellow eyed man questioned, his gaze not wavering at all.

"Why would I tell someone like you?" She shot back keeping her personal issues to herself.

Mihawk didn't reply instantly. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his hands retreating to his pockets for some warmth. "You can't deny it."

"Can't deny what?" Kishiko questioned truly not understanding what the man was going on about.

"You felt it."

The yellow eyed girl narrowed her eyes. "Anyone would."

"I don't believe your companion did."

As soon as the words left his mouth Kishiko's head snapped in Juro's direction.

"Did you feel it?!" She asked desperately wanting a way out of the situation. She did not like where it was leading to.

"Feel what?" Juro replied dumbly wondering what all the fuss is about.

"Y'know, the feeling!" Kishiko pressed hoping the man wasn't just playing dumb,

"I don't understand what you're going on about." He frowned, his tone taking a curious wave length. "Is there something I should know?"

Kishiko's shoulders sagged forward, an aura of depression seeping from her defeated form. Not only had she lost to Zoro pitifully Mihawk had just destroyed any hope of escaping the situation. There was obviously something going on, that was for sure. Zoro may have gotten lost but Mihawk wouldn't have. _It is something to think about..._ Kishiko mused, an eyebrow raised at an amusing thought circling her head. _I wonder if all swordsmen are challenged in navigation._

"You're acting like you've just lost a war of some sort." Juro uttered mainly to himself not liking the way things suddenly grew quiet.

A low hum from the back of Zoro's throat was the only response he received as Mihawk was busy approaching Kishiko, his steps drawn out and slow torturing the young woman.

"Why?" She questioned weakly. "Why not someone who actually strives for what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Deny it all you want the same passion is floating around somewhere in the back of your mind. All that is needed is a push and you goal will quickly become based around that path." The elder man responded firmly.

Kishiko stood up straight shrugging off the depressed waves. Now was not the time to get emotional over a battle. "We're no-"

"Perhaps." He interrupted her quickly leaving Juro and Zoro out of the conversation completely. He knew what she was going to say. "Perhaps not."

"Then-"

"What matters is that there is hidden skill lying beneath that inexperienced shell."

Kishiko glared coldly at the man. _He thinks he's so good to insult and interrupt someone with no consequences. _"I understand that without the perseverance nothing will be learned."

"The offer stands." Mihawk replied forcefully his eyes narrowing in a threatening way. He didn't like it when people tried to rebel against his wishes.

"I'm getting the hint that this is anything but an offer." Kishiko growled back, any nerves and weariness washed away with a shot of adrenaline.

"Do not take on those out of your league, girl." He threatened wondering if she is brave or simply stupid.

"I'm not that stupid." She retorted quickly.

"You could fool me." A very discrete and sneaky smirk attacked the corner of his lips. He fought it off, pushing the absurd emotion away. He wasn't quick enough to stop a small twitch of his lips which Kishiko picked up on instantly.

"Somebody get me a camera his lips just twitched into a smirk!" Kishiko cried in alarm wondering if the world would suddenly explode.

"Why would someone be carrying a camera?" Juro frowned at his friends antics.

"They just do!" She exasperated. "How else would pictures of wanted criminals be taken?"

"You mean like yourself?" Juro rolled his eyes not seeing what the big fuss was. _Mihawk is human._ He thought. _He's just more serious than others._

"I'm n-wait never mind. I actually forgot all about that." Kishiko frowned scratching the back of her neck. It did make things more complicated. Not only were they unable to get a boat to another island from a normal citizen but it meant having to watch out for marines constantly.

"How can you forget about it?" Zoro pitched in truly curious as to how one can forget they have a bounty on their head. "It's quite a large amount for a first time."

"How much is it? I honestly can't remember."

"Ar-" Zoro started to answer but Mihawk beat him to it.

A roll of paper uncoiled right in front of Kishiko's face startling her into snatching it from Mihawk's hand.

She blinked.

A hand rubbed her eyes.

She squeezed her eyes shut opening them only when someone started to tap their foot impatiently, most likely Zoro.

"How?" She asked, dumfounded at the change.

"It seems you are now considered to be a threat to the word government after participating in the assault." Mihawk concluded. He didn't have to think about it he had been told by the higher ups in person. It was the main reason why he was sent to observe her, to see how dangerous he was. They feared she was a blood thirsty pirate such as Kid, captain of the Kid Pirates but it seems they were wrong. She was simply doing what she had to do in order to protect her home island and ultimately it paid a price.

As for the assault, which Monkey D Luffy started, it proved just how childish the girl could be. Zoro had told him the full story.

"What about him!?" She pointed an accusing finger at the green haired swordsman. "And him!" She continued, her finger reaching back to Juro. "They were both there."

"I think it's because you were noticed more." Juro pitched in ignoring the fact she practically called him an outlaw.

"How?! All I did was throw that man at Zoro." A grin took over her mouth at the memory. His face was priceless.

"That man," he emphasised," was one of the most important people in the world."

"They do nothing at all." She huffed obviously not understand what she had done. "What about Luffy?"

"What about him?" Zoro cut in, his voice a low rumble threatening Kishiko to slander his name.

"He was the one who punched the man. All I did was direct him to you."

"His bounty will rise." Mihawk cut in stopping the off track conversation.

"I still don't see how I was more noticeable." She muttered under her breath refusing to give into the logic which was displayed.

Juro suppressed a sigh deciding it was time to step in and explain the situation as fluently as he could. It was obvious no one else would.

"The public noticed you more along with some of the guards."

"Yeah b-"

Juro interrupted her before her sentence could leave her tongue. "You can thank Luffy for that. When you busted in through the roof you were immediately noticed but the public took it one step further by making a fuss about how you looked like him." Juro continued cocking his head in Mihawk's direction.

"That has nothing to do with it." The yellow eyed girl defended weakly.

"That is where your faults lay." The said man interrupted, his eyed glued to the material tied around her lower waist.

"What are you saying?" Her words were drawn out, her tone cautious with a twinge of curiosity.

"That." He pointed half-hearted at the material. "Where did you get it from?"

"It was my mothers." She responded after a pause, fondness seeping into her tone.

"What was her name?" He asked, his heart beating faster.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked with narrowed eyes. Her hand sneaking slipped in her bag ready to throw her trusty shell and make a run for it.

"Say it." He demanded

"She doesn't know her mother's name." Juro spoke trying to stop the spark before an all-out war was waged.

Kishiko didn't reply to anyone. Her gaze rested on the ground for a brief second before flickering over to Juro.

"Sorry." She mumbled, a wave of guilt washing over her for not telling him the truth. She forgot all about the story she told him on the ship, how she lied about certain parts because she didn't trust the man enough. "I forgot I told you that."

Juro paused, his breath becoming caught in his throat. He wanted to say something, to snap at her for not telling him sooner but he couldn't bring his self to do it. "No harm done." Was what he said noticing how Kishiko lifted her head ever so slightly after his words.

There was no time to rejoice at passing the friendship testing moment for Mihawk spoke, his word something Kishiko did not want to hear.

"Keiko." He uttered under his breath, the wind carrying the word to her ears so only she heard what was spoken.

"How do you know that?!" She demanded an answer, her fingers coiled around her trusty shell.

"What? What did he say?" Juro asked straining his neck to get an angle over the jumping turtle.

Mihawk didn't answer her question directly, he continued to talk about the woman. "She wouldn't have wanted her name screamed out for the world to hear. She despised it. She preferred the nickname 'K' for her parents hated the idea of a single letter."

Kishiko didn't know how to react. She wanted to beat answers out of the man but everyone in the world knew that was not going to work. She did something no one thought she would

She made a joke of it.

"Bah, I know you're a serious man but doing research to that extreme is rude." It was either laugh or cry. She took the option not so pride shattering.

"No research was needed." He shot down the surreal idea.

"What exactly is happening right now?" Zoro asked Juro, the two men watching the scene with wide eyes.

"Seriously, you're not one to joke around." She tried again making the conversation more like a joke.

Mihawk was having none of it. "You're right, which is why I am not 'joking around'."

Kishiko's heart skipped a beat, a thousand elephants suddenly appearing on her chest pushing it down.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." Was the last thing that left her mouth before she promptly fell over, fainting right into her father's arms.

Zoro choked on air struggling to maintain his breath while Juro worked on lifting his jaw back into place.

Wordlessly Mihawk hauled Kishiko over his shoulder.

"I am only saying this once so listen carefully." The yellow eyed man spoke, his eyes boring into Juro's orbs.

Juro nodded frantically, his eyes glued to Kishiko's limp form. Never before had he expected her to do that... He joked about it, laughed at how similar they looked but now that things were actually starting to look that way he was scared shitless for his friend's safety.

"You're welcome to come along. Do not think me so unkind to not see the bond you share with her but there is a condition."

"What is it?" Juro questioned swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You will train too with your marksmanship."

Juro didn't reply, there was no need to. They both understood that he would do that without having to be told. However there was something nibbling at the back of Juro's mind...

"What about him." He asked prodding the now sleeping turtle with his foot. Seems all the jumping from before made the critter worn out.

Mihawk wasn't too sure if it was the correct answer but he said it anyway. "As long as he stays out of the way I will allow it." Somehow Mihawk knew he was going to regret bringing the troublesome turtle along for the ride.

"What about Law?" Zoro grumbled not forgetting about the sadistic pirate captain.

"He won't make a move." The elder man responded full of confidence.

Juro kicked a cloud of dust at Shelton waking the, now cranky, turtle.

"I guess it's time to leave." Zoro suggested noticing how the sun was starting to fall behind the large trees.

"Make sure you keep your eyes on the path." Mihawk verbally poked the man as he took the lead.

Zoro flinched in annoyance but said nothing else as he trailed behind the man. Juro joined his side while Shelton decided to trot directly behind Mihawk, jumping up in pitiful attempts to snatch the dangling bag.

Things were starting to get interesting.

**AN: Meh, I don't feel too happy about parts in this chapter, maybe because nothing really happens until the end but I didn't want to make it some unrealistic, 'I love you daughter' scenario. **

**I do however like the end a lot :D **

**Here's a little sneak peak at the next chapter.**

"Should we say goodbye?" Juro sarcastically suggested stretching his burning calves.

"Why not?" Kishiko responded quickly, drawing in a deep breath before Juro could stop her. "BYE LAW! YOU POOPYHEAD!"

(Back on the shore)

"BYE LAW! YOU POOPYHEAD!" The yellow eyed girl roared followed by a loud crash.

"Poopyhead?" Bepo echoed unsure of the strange and immature term.

"Man, Mihawk must be embarrassed right now." Shachi voiced his thoughts.

"Someone whose bounty increased that much and she yells out 'poopyhead'?!" Another exclaimed.

All were too focused on the retreating figures to notice their captain, how his eyes were growing darker and his grip becoming tighter.

_Snap!_

The branch in Law's hand crumbled away, the crew's heads snapping in his direction.

"WAHH! SCARY!" Penguin wailed jumping away from his captain.

Law was not pleased.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Special thanks to Mugiwara Wolf Spirite for the idea of Kishiko shouting out poopyhead. You guys can talk to me you know :D I really enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9- Juro, why are your eyes grey?

**AN: A huge thanks to those of you who review! Larger Authors Note below (not that large but bigger than these two sentences)**

**As for her bounty, which I got a review asking about it at this instant, it didn't put it in on purpose. You shall see what it is eventually :P**

The ground swayed beneath Kishiko, her arms thumped against someone's hard back with every step. A thick mist clouded her mind, haze glazed her eyes when they fluttered open.

"Eh?" Was all that slipped from her mouth, her hands fumbling with a rich blue material beneath her. _Why am I moving?_ She mused, her brows drawing together as confusion riddled her face.

Then it hit her like a freight train - all the memories from before suddenly cramming into her head.

"Put me down!" She barked, her nails digging into tender flesh of the one carrying her.

A grunt was the only reply she received, their hand sneaking further up her thigh much to her dismay. "Oi!"

"Sit still." The man, Zoro, grumbled.

"What?" She twisted in his grip as far as she could, now peering over his shoulder as he back twisted in an uncomfortable angle. "I could have sworn I fainted into someone apart from you."

"Yeah and I got the burden of carrying you." Zoro retorted pushing his shoulder up successfully knocking her back into the original position.

She elbowed his back, pushing the edge of her bone into his spine. "Put me down unless you want to be stabbed!"

"From the way you're demanding it seems that you're admitting you can't escape." A gruff voice teased, a sharp edge to their voice acting as a verbal poke to the thrashing young woman.

"It's called reason." She bit back, her hand coiling around Zoro's neck as her fingers pinched the vein. Her hidden blades weren't on her wrist – she felt naked without them. It made sense, she might have freaked and stabbed someone when she awoke. Of course she wouldn't admit this. This was just a logical thought not a confirmation.

Zoro too pinched down, his large hand squeezing the back of her thigh relentlessly. A spike of pain shot up Kishiko's leg but she managed to refrain from yelping in surprise. Somewhere in the back of her mind she expected him to do something like that.

"Where's Juro?" She queried, brows drawing together as she once again pushed herself up. She wanted view of something aside from the ground and Zoro's rear. "And Shelton?"

"Stop panicking." Mihawk interjected, answering the question before Zoro could. "If you open your eyes you will find them."

So she did- she opened her eyes.

To her right draped over the back of Shelton was Juro, light snores slipping from his lips.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kishiko deadpanned, snatching her hand back as Zoro half-heartedly threatened to break her fingers.

"I'm not." Mihawk replied, his head tilted so Kishiko could see the stern look plastered on his face. "He's been like that for the past two hours."

"Two hours?" The yellow eyed girl echoed, nibbling her lip in thought. _Have I been out for that long?_

"And I've had the pleasure of carrying you for an hour and a half." Zoro snarked, jostling her in place to stop the futile squirms.

Kishiko knew she could get out of his grip if she tried hard enough. Pinching his rear or biting his neck would startle him long enough for her to slip from his grasp. However she didn't. She lay there draped over his shoulder. Her stomach numb, her legs lead while a headache nibbled the back of her mind. To put it simply she was exhausted.

"My bag?" She asked despite knowing there was no need to.

On queue Shelton trotted behind Zoro, his tongue rolling out the side of his mouth. Her bag was safe and sound... in his mouth - well party safe. For all she knew he could have been chewing on that thing for hours.

"Oi!" She scolded swiping at the troublesome turtle, the muscles in her arms straining until a dull ache started to form. "Let go of that."

A muffled chirp come from Shelton, his eyes twinkling with satisfaction. He looked to happy, like a cat that had caught a bird and was presenting it to its owner.

Of course this was Shelton, not a bird.

"You little shit!" Kishiko cursed pushing against Zoro to lower herself as Shelton sunk his teeth into the bag. "I hope your teeth hit the flame dial."

Zoro complained about her movement but did nothing to drag her back up. Now he held her ankles, her hips digging into his firm shoulder while she struggled to reach the bag.

"Hey, Juro!" She shouted, clicking her fingers relatively close to Juro's ears. "Wake up!"

"Keep your voice down." Zoro grumbled, his tone drained as he trudged forward. The only ones who didn't seem tired were Shelton and Mihawk.

"Well then let me save my bag." Kishiko reasoned, trying her best to supress a dose of agitation.

"Just get a new one." Zoro dismissed her predicament, finally hauling her back. Kishiko wheezed as air was forcefully pushed from her lungs, the poor organs now alight with a small fire from a brief period of suffocation.

"No." She shot him down, kicking her legs about before he could secure them back against his chest. "It cost way too much to let it go to waste like this."

"It's not going to waste. It's a snack to that thing." The green haired swordsman replied dryly, earning a hollow laugh from Kishiko.

"Oh you're so witty." She growled, struggling to slip from his grip. He was doing a good job of making sure she didn't kick him in the face that's for sure. "Although I don't feel safe in this position. You might just get the both of us lost."

Kishiko snickered as Zoro's cheeks took a pink tint, his grip tightening measurably - a sign that he was embarrassed. "I do not get lost!"

"Oh really?" Kishiko teased, her eyes unwillingly trailing down to his rear. _I suppose there is only one other way to escape this. _

"Yea." He replied boldly, slapping away one of her hands as it sneaked towards his ear. He was remarkably good at this sort of situation. He had learned from having to lug around a scared Usopp and sometimes a drunk Nami. With second mate comes responsibilities that the idiot captain can't seem to wrestle under his belt. _Not that he wears a belt._ Zoro mused. _Maybe that's why he's so carefree and unable to concentrate on anything for longer than a few seconds - maybe even a minute if you push it._

Mihawk was ignored to an extent, his presence was noticed but no one really paid attention as he led the way. If it wasn't for Shelton nudging Zoro whenever he started to veer of course the yellow eyed man was sure Zoro would have been lost three times by now - perhaps even more if he counted the times where the green haired swordsman would turn one way for a second before straightening, pretending like nothing happened.

Mihawk's streak of looking forward was torn apart as a loud yelp sounded through the air. He watched with a stoic expression, halting his steps as it would have done nothing but take him further away from the squabbling pair.

"What was that for?!" Zoro roared, his fists clenched into tight balls as he brutally glared at Kishiko lying on the ground.

"You wouldn't let me go." The young woman replied evenly, her tone suggesting it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you weren't going to walk yourself." He retorted firmly referring to when she was out cold.

A light shade of pink tinted her cheeks but it quickly disappeared, her pride stopping any embarrassment from showing. "It's not my fault I fainted!"

"Technically it is." Juro piped up followed by a large yawn.

"If you're done bickering I'd prefer it if we were to keep moving." Mihawk interjected successfully cutting off Kishiko, her open mouth now snapped shut.

"Give me that." She uttered snatching her bag from Shelton's sharp canine's. Juro remained un-phased, his legs folded beneath him as he continued to sit on the turtle.

With new found energy she stormed ahead, even surpassing Mihawk.

However Mihawk was having none of that. Similar to a mother cat catching a runaway kitten the older man grabbed her by the scruff of her top, and pulled her back - her feet leaving a trail as she dug he heels into the ground.

"You don't know where we're going." He chided, releasing her.

Kishiko exhaled sharply, scowling at the man before backing off. She knew when to challenge someone and when to just give in.

She bumped shoulders with Zoro roughly, each stumbling in the opposite direction as golden eyes watch the small interaction. _Good._ He mused. _There's some sort of rivalry between them._

Kishiko plopped next to Juro, the two now cramped on the turtle. If they folded their legs and sat on him like horse then there was enough room for the two of them. It was better than walking especially with the twinge of pain every time the yellow eyed girl twisted too far. It seems Mihawk's little hit did have the effect as she thought.

Just like that the small group set off again. Kishiko spun around so that her back was to Mihawk and Zoro. Curiosity riddled her face as she stared at Juro with pleading eyes. It was clear she wanted an explanation.

So he gave her one. With a mixture of gestures, key words and a drawing or two Juro explained everything in detail in secret for the most part. He didn't feel like speaking so openly with two people who he was sure to interject his story.

She sighed, turning back around so that Zoro and Mihawk were in the centre of her gaze. Zoro looked the same as before but his shirt had changed from a yellow one to a rich blue. _Maybe he fell or something? _Kishiko thought confused as to why he would change. _He doesn't look like one to care for hygiene. _

"A bird shat on him." Juro summed it up oh so nicely, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Kishiko snickered imagining his face red with rage, waving his swords in a threatening manner at the small creature.

Zoro's head cocked to the side, a neutral expression covering his features. "What are you snickering about?"

"Oh nothing." Kishiko replied knowingly, a small laugh bubbling from her lips. There was no way from getting out of the situation. Mihawk obviously thought that something was on, that they were related so who was she to judge? It meant free training, a place to stay and the company of friends. If it ended up being a big misunderstanding then so be it._ If we are related..._ Kishiko trailed off, a pit settling in the bottom of her stomach. _I think I don't want to know what sort of father he is._

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He pressed oblivious to why she sounded so amused.

"Well fine then," Kishiko caved, the small smirk turning into a devious grin, "I'm laughing at you because I never knew you were a target for birds to shit on. Maybe they mistake your hair for a plant or something."

Zoro's eyed twitched in annoyance. _No, I can't cut her._ The logical side of him reasoned.

"Man I feel sorry for the seagulls." Juro pitched in fuelling the fire within Kishiko.

"Yeah," she agreed, "just think how it was for them. To zone in what they thought was a bush but in the end it turned out to be that thing over there."

"Do you think he bathes?"

"Now you're just being a hypocrite." Kishiko turned on Juro wanting a more lively banter.

Juro frowned. "Are you saying I smell?"

"I'm not saying it." she replied smugly, "I'm declaring it."

"We're here." Mihawk interjected for perhaps the third time that day.

"Already?" Bewilderment riddled Kishiko's face, her eyes squinted against the harsh glare produced from the sun.

"You were asleep half the way." Zoro uttered, brushing part her.

"Don't go too far, you'll get lost." She teased, her grin returning gull force when the man flinched, his teeth grinding together.

Wordlessly Kishiko stood, her legs heavy beneath her aching torso. She blinked, squeezing her eyes shut tightly before prying them open. "What is this?"

"Transportation." Mihawk replied curtly, shooting her a sideways look.

"What did you expect?" Zoro piped up, his hand resting leisurely on the cool sheaths.

"I'm not too sure..." Kishiko started.

"Something bigger maybe?" Juro finished, the duo's eyes equally wide with surprise.

It would be a lie to say they weren't disappointed, it was clear in their expressions that they expected something much larger.

"Can that even hold the five of us?" Kishiko asked, curiosity nibbling the back of her head. "I mean, to be fair we don't exactly have the lightest load." _You muscle freaks_.

"You're right." Zoro cut in, "that turtle might sink it."

Kishiko glared at Zoro, a wave of protection coursing through her veins. "We could make you swim." She snapped back. "You're a fitness freak, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Open your eyes." Mihawk interjected staring at Zoro, his eye containing a hint of disbelief. "I thought you would have seen it."

"There's nothing on the sea apart from that row boat." Kishiko retorted

"Actually," Juro shot her down, "look to your right."

So she did, her body turned in the direction gingerly unwilling to be shot down.

"We're going to float on a bush?"

"No." Juro replied quickly, a hand drawn to his face. "Look behind the bush."

"Oh..." Kishiko trailed off. "Well how was I meant to see that?"

"By opening your eyes." Mihawk replied sternly leading the way once again.

Kishiko didn't reply - she couldn't. Her attention had been captivated by the large boat in front of her. It was brown with white rims, sails and everything else that a classic ship would have. _How the hell did I miss that?_

"It's big." The yellow eyed girl pointed out.

"The weather is unpredictable." Was the response she received form Mihawk. "Travelling around in a small boat would be foolish."

Eyes narrowed and brows drew together to perfect a look of confusion on the young woman's face. "Zoro told me you use to travel by a small boat."

Mihawk turned to face her, his gaze daring. "I am able to protect myself or have you forgotten who you are talking to."

"Oh I remember all right 'master'." She emphasised, her tone doused in agitation. "Or should I say father?"

"Father or not it would be wise of you not to talk back."

"Oh? You're not denying the fact?" Kishiko laughed, the weight from before suddenly coming back pushing against her chest.

"Nor am I affirming it."

Tension settled in the atmosphere, the thumping pain in Kishiko's back reminding her just who she was dealing with.

"I doubt it." She challenged. A part of her did want to go along and train but there were other things she wanted to do with her life - training every day for 12 hours was not one of them. "Everyone I know is under the assumption you're still a virgin - too serious to pick up any chicks."

Mihawk looked taken aback by her words, a brief look of disbelief flickering over his features. "They can assume all that they want."

"So you are a virgin!" Kishiko interjected, her voice echoing off the surrounding trees.

Juro deadpanned at his friend while Zoro took a less discrete way as he choked on air. _Just how crazy is this girl!?_ He mused, wondering if she was dropped when she was a baby.

"If you must know I am not." Mihawk concluded watching her features intensely.

It didn't pass Mihawk, he saw the realisation hitting in. "It's just a coincidence." Kishiko defended weakly.

"Call it what you want." He replied sternly, inching closer as he bent down to her level. "but do not get your hopes up." With that he turned around, his coat swaying in the wind behind him.

Kishiko's hand shot out, her fingers pinching the silky material together in an effort to gain his attention. "Even if that is the case" she swallowed, fighting down her nerves, "then there are nineteen years which have been missed. Enough time for one to learn to fend for their self."

"The past cannot be changed." He store at her hand, noticing the fingers tremble ever so slightly.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Zoro interjected. Kishiko was perhaps one sentence away from snapping. It would just delay their travels meaning less time for sleep, booze and training so he could return to Luffy strong.

The young woman's lips pursed into a grim line. "I don't know how to react. I want family but... this is just a bit too insane."

"Others would kill to be in your position." Juro joined in, his eyes firm as they bore into a tranquil sea of gold. Usually there was some spark behind those eyes - some raging fire that would rebel against any force. It was still there, he didn't think it would ever go away, but now it was a mere ember rather than a full scale fire.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed I'm not like others." She snarked, desperation glazing her eyes. "Let's just go."

Her stomach lurched, an explosion of surprise rippling through jittery muscles as a hand coiled around her wrist.A sigh slipped between her lips. "Zoro let go."

In response the fingers inched together pinching a small pocket of skin around her wrist. "I am not Zoro."

Kishiko froze her muscles freezing over as anxiousness and dread coursed through her veins. "Well then, Mihawk." she corrected herself, her tone rising an octave, "please let go."

Zoro snorted, his eyes rolling as he spoke. "You say please to him but not to me. What are you - some kind of fan girl?"

"No." She replied quickly, unsure of how to deal with the hand clasped around her wrist. "He's just more respectable than you."

Zoro opened his mouth to respond, his eyes narrowed as a scowl took over his features.

Mihawk beat him to it, his input out ruling anyone else's. "Go aboard the ship and prepare it for sail."

So they did, Juro, Zoro climbed up the ladder - Juro being the only one who spared a glance at Kishiko before sipping over the edge. The yellow eyed girl tugged against his grip, her body leaning in the other direction. She even considered using his arm as a bar and lifting herself up. It was clear he was not going to let go.

A lump formed in her throat as he spoke, his tone doused with authority and sternness. "I have one more question."

She swallowed, a large breath racking her mass as she replied. "Shoot."

"How did she really die?"

Confusion riddled Kishiko face although empty eyes held the true answer. "What do you mean?"

Mihawk's eyes narrowed dangerously, his bones popping as he stood taller. "Do not play games with me."

"She died during child birth." She replied evenly, her gaze challenging.

"No," he shot her down, his gaze briefly flickering to the rail of the ship. He could see their shadows - no doubt they were eaves dropping.

"Keiko wasn't one to fall for illness." He uttered, his words becoming one with the wind.

As expected Kishiko froze, her fists clenching tightly together. "I'm not lying."

A low hum was all Mihawk replied with, his bicep brushing against her shoulder as he strode past - an air of confidence pushing away any depressing thoughts.

Kishiko eyed the ladder with distaste, her legs refusing to move closer to the object. Instead she settled for shuffling back, her legs bent as she darted forward - hair violently spraying out behind her.

She grunted, a spike of pain rendered her left ankle useless for a few seconds. She relished it, the pain - a distraction from haunted memories.

"Kishiko..." Juro trailed off, his eyes wide with concern as he watched his panting friend.

She stood, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead clouding her eyes.

He expected for her to be angry, for her to rave on about some childhood memory and crave support and company like a normal human being.

Then he realised Kishiko is Kishio, someone who ventures in the land of the slightly insane. "I'm fine." She chirped, a grin dominating her features as she swiped her bangs back into their original place. "Just my back hurts."

"You gripped your ankle." Zoro interjected, his eyes staring at her covered ankle like he could see through it her leather boots

"Meh." The young woman shrugged, Zoro's point seemingly bouncing off her outer shell. "I wonder if we'll see Law."

"You want to see him?" Juro scoffed. Unknown to the trio Mihawk had boarded the ship and was now standing behind them, his arms crossed as he leaned against the railing in a relaxed fashion.

"Not really." She replied quickly not wanting to give away the wrong idea. "I just want to see his reaction."

"What, so you can yell something stupid like 'bye poopyhead' out?"

Kishiko's eyes lit up with a new found purpose. "I'll do it."

Juro blinked before the realisation hit him, a frown instantly twisting his neutral expression. "What, so you can make a mockery of yourself?"

"It's more of an insult to him than to her." Zoro piped up.

"He'll feel angry that I yelled out such an immature thing and better yet it might just be the last thing he'll ever hear me say to him." Kishiko continued, stretching her arms high above her head.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" The yellow eyed man cut in, deadpanning at the jumping critter down below.

"Eh?" The trio responded, similar to distracted students in a class.

On queue a shrill screech rung through the air, an underlying message saying 'get your asses back here!' A sound only Shelton could make.

"You forgot your turtle?" Zoro sent Kishiko a sideways look as she rushed over to the railing. It was a rather surreal scene. On the right of the railing stood Mihawk, staring down at the turtle with Pity. To his side Kishiko teetered on the edge, Mihawk's handful of her top being the only thing stopping her from going overboard. Juro was limp, slumped against the rail shaking his head in agitation and disbelief while muttered phrases such as 'and this is the girl I teamed up with'. Zoro was the only one who actually made a move to retrieve the turtle as he rapidly descended the ladder.

They all looked like one big family, the father stopping the reckless child from doing something stupid, the young brother (only by a few months) embarrassed by his sisters antics while the eldest sibling took matters into his own hands.

Expect for the fact they forgot an essential character, that pet who always knocked over mugs of coffee onto the unread newspapers. The only character left to perfect a living metaphor of what was to be a dysfunctional family.

"Prepare sail." Mihawk ordered once Zoro managed to haul Shelton -haul meaning to throw recklessly - up onto the boat. "We leave as soon as possible."

"Someone wants to leave." Kishiko muttered, a small grudge already formed from the unwanted conversation on the ground.

"It is as it seems." He responded coolly, "I, and I'm sure you, don't wish to linger any longer."

His reasoning served as a needle to the bubble, the fragile pocket of air vanishing instantly. _He semi explained himself when there was no need to._ Kishiko mused, making sure he lips were sealed to avoid speaking out loud. _I suppose that is the best explanation I am going to get out of him. Not that it's hard to figure out... Trafalgar Law could easily cause unwanted trouble._

With that thought in mind Kishiko trailed behind Zoro, willing to help the man tend to the sails. Juro was no doubt exploring, he was worse than Kishiko when it came to unfurling the sails. He was a zoologist not a pirate/sailor. His job was to simply tend and make sure the animals didn't eat each other's faces off. If it wasn't for the other two on the pirate ship and Kishiko's semi knowledge in sailing a ship then they would have crashed long ago.

"Oi." Zoro spoke as he kicked Kishiko's ribs lightly to wake her. "Law's on the shore."

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?" Juro suggested sarcastically stretching his burning calves. Shelton decided he didn't like the way the boat swayed beneath his feet thus the turtle entered a mad dash trying to find some way off the boat. It took at least ten minutes of running, cursing and using shiny forks as bait to catch the turtle - shoving him in a room as Kishiko threw a barrage of fruit at the critter. It was simply easier to keep him locked in there for the journey unless Zoro offered to personally push the said turtle back in the room after a brief moment of fresh air. He was perhaps the only one - apart from Mihawk but he wouldn't do such a thing - who possessed the strength to handle the turtle. Shelton weighed more than the average weight of three men combined. It just goes to show just how heavy all his bones - especially his shell - are.

"Why not?" Kishiko responded quickly, drawing in a breath so deep her lungs protested at the sudden intake. "BYE LAW! YOU'RE A POOPY HEAD!"

It was quiet for a second, the only sound being a small laugh bubbling from Kishiko's lips.

That however didn't last for long.

"I can't believe you did that!" Juro scolded, throwing an apple at her head. He knew how much she despised them. He couldn't blame her though, he too couldn't handle mango's after being forced to eat them for nearly a week one time during his life.

"You told me to before." She retorted weakly, scratching the back of her neck as Mihawk popped his head around the door - curious as to what was going on.

"That didn't mean to say you actually had to do it!" He hit slapped the top of her head, ruffling her hair. Kishiko squeaked, her hands slapping away Juro's in a desperate attempted to keep the wild forest, otherwise known as her hair, under control. It was a pain in the ass to plat and tie back. True, she could just leave it to be the same as Mihawk's but where's the fun in that?

(Back on the shore)

"BYE LAW! YOU'RE A POOPY HEAD" The yellow eyed girl roared followed by shouting faded over the large stretch of sea, to quiet to be heard.

"Poopyhead?" Bepo echoed unsure of the strange and immature term.

"Man, Mihawk must be embarrassed right now." Shachi voiced his thoughts.

"Someone whose bounty increased that much and she yells out 'poopyhead'?!" Another exclaimed.

All were too focused on the retreating figures to notice their captain, how his eyes grew darker and his grip becoming tighter.

_Snap!_

The branch in Law's hand crumbled away, the crew's heads snapping in his direction.

"WAHH! SCARY!" Penguin wailed jumping away from his captain.

Law was not pleased.

(Back on the Boat)

"Woah..." Were the words that lugged from Juro's mouth, speechlessness rendering him quiet for once in his life.

"Eh? What happened?" Kishiko asked quickly noticing the sudden astonishment riddling his face.

Juro blinked, his features lighting drastically as a grin devoured any firm and ashamed look. "He got so mad he snapped one of those thick trunks in his palm."

"Really?" Her eyes brows rose in disbelief copying the exact expression plastered on Zoro's face. Mihawk also managed to raise an eyebrow - his surprise being another one entirely.

"Yeah."

"How can you even see that far?" Zoro asked beating Kishiko. He could tell she was going to ask that if he didn't get around to it.

"I just can." Juro retorted. "Guess it's something to do with marksmanship."

"Haki." Mihawk interjected, his presence just noticed.

"Haki?" Juro echoed, the skin around his eyes bunching up as they widened even further. "You mean I have Haki?"

"Everyone does." Zoro cut in. "Just only some can unlock it."

An insane riddled Kishiko's face, her smile intense enough to cause Zoro to flinch as she got in his face. "Does that mean Shelton has Haki?"

"Whatever insane though is circling through your head right now won't work." Zoro replied sternly, his gaze unwavering as his ebony eyes bore into sparkling gold.

"There is the possibility that animals can unlock Haki but this has yet to be proven. Animals do have souls after all. However, " Mihawk continued, "only a well-trained animals would be able to unlock this such as one who had eaten a devil fruit or others smart enough to be trapped in research facilities."

The trio was silent, Kishiko's small outburst already forgotten.

"Are they allies?" Juro asked Mihawk directly leaving Kishiko and Zoro confused.

"I don't know." Mihawk replied firmly, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. It didn't go unnoticed to Kishiko how his fingers inched closer to his sword, no doubt preparing for a battle.

What she didn't account for was the chance that he really was preparing for battle.

"But I shall not take the risk." With those words Mihawk stepped forward, his sword sliding from its sheath

Kishiko's eyes nearly popped from their sockets, her mouth agape as the man heaved his sword high, the blade pointing at the marine galleon.

Every hair along Kishiko body rose, goose bumps surfaced as Mihawk swung his blade, a silver semi-circular line brutally zipping through the air. It took one blink for the line to cover the distance, the waves violently churning beneath as it struck the boat -the mast instantly sliced away as a large gash appeared on the lower stern of the ship.

Zoro's eyes narrowed, his own hand trailing down to the hilt of his swords. _One day I'll learn to do that._ He promised himself, ebony slits watching blurry figures jump off the side.

"You just killed them for no reason!" Kishiko roared, the fire returning burning brightly behind a violent sea of gold.

"No." Juro shot her down, able to speak after shaking off a layer of shock. "He didn't hit anyone. The only ones who will die are those stupid enough to stay on the ship."

"B-What?" Her head snapped to Juro, her eyes demanding. "There is no way you can see that using Haki!"

Juro didn't turn to face her, his hair sprayed out covering both of his eyes.

When Kishiko received no reply she continued. "If you were using Haki I would be able to sense it. Don't tell you just can because if that was the case Mihawk over there wouldn't have had to use a telescope to view the people aboard the boat."

Mihawk's eyes snapped to Kishiko, his fingers tightening around the telescope sitting in his coat. _She is more observant than she lets on. I used it when none of them were looking._

A cold breeze bushed Juro's hair aside, his eyes automatically flickering too Kishiko.

The yellow eyed girl didn't know what was worse. The way his eyes were suddenly a gleaming grey or the fact enough shame sat behind them to drown an adult if poured into a pool.

"You ate a devil fruit, didn't you?" Kishiko asked despite already knowing the answer.

The boat rocked beneath them violently, everyone - even Mihawk - struggled to stay upright. Dread struck Kishiko, bile snuck up her throat as she watched her blue haired companion trip - his own face riddled with fear as his feet left the ground.

A large hand snapped to his own, the sun kissed skin giving away that it was Zoro.

"So fast..." Kishiko trailed off, clinging to the rail for dear life. Mihawk managed to stand upright without any support what so ever but he moved with the waves - proving that he was not immune.

Zoro's perked, throwing Juro to the wall well away from the railing. "You get used to situation like this when half your crew are full of devil fruit users." Zoro noticed how pity flickered across her face, how her eyes widened however it was quickly dismissed went Juro coughed, Kishiko and Zoro's heads snapping so fast whiplash threatened to occur.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kishiko bellowed over the roar of the waves, her hands gripping the side of his face desperately.

"They figured it out." He muttered, prying the yellow eyed girls hand off his face.

At his words Kishiko spun around on the balls of her feet, her eyes searching for some sort of confirmation.

Zoro shrugged. "It was obvious. He avoided water like the plague. He even sat on that turtle while we crossed a river."

Kishiko's jaw dropped even further as she turned towards Mihawk. "It was obvious to begin with."

A hammer struck her insides, the thick sheet of composure shattering away. "Why wasn't I told?!"

"I thought you knew."

She blinked, her eyes trailing to Juro's features. "That was until you continued to ask how I was able to see over the distance."

"Why did you look so ashamed then?" The young woman couldn't hold onto it, the words left her mouth so fast it seemed impossible keep them contained behind a wall.

Juro's eyes glazed over with doubt but he spoke anyway, his words drawn out like he didn't want to talk about it. "Where I come from eating a devil fruit is perhaps one of the worst things you can do."

"Why?" Kishiko asked, her brows drawing together in confusion as Zoro raised an eyebrow of mild curiosity. Mihawk knew the answer, it was obvious by the way he sent Juro a knowing look.

"It just is." Was the vague response she received, the true answer hidden beneath a vault chained securely.

"All right then." She responded, realising she was not getting an answer.

That didn't go to say she was done though. Oh, no – Juro just wasn't that lucky. Her eyes lit up with curiosity, her muscles received a shot of adrenaline making her restless. She was curious – he was a challenge to her.

A challenge that Kishiko would overcome, pestering him until she received the answer she wanted. That was one thing Juro hated about Kishiko. It was useful when he wanted the information as well, such as when the marines left the island which a resident seemed rather reluctant to talk about, but when it was used against him... to say he was screwed would be an understatement.

He was fucked. Figuratively and literally. All it would take was a matter of time.

As the waves settled down everyone went off on their own. Juro sought the company of Shelton, Zoro was sprawled out on the deck while Mihawk and Kishiko stood on the stern on the boat – two pairs of golden eyes staring at the sinking ship.

"You know don't you?" She asked shrugging off a blanket of silence that enveloped the two.

"Yes." He replied bluntly, his tight tone hinting that he was not going to tell her.

Kishiko didn't reply straight away, a devious smirk creeping on her lips. "Good." She spoke, her choice of words catching Mihawk off guard.

"Good?" He questioned in return, an eyebrow twitching like it wanted to rise.

She faced him fully, a feline grin showing sharp canines. "So when I figure it out you can affirm it."

Kishiko expect Mihawk to turn her down, to shrug off her words like he would do with dust.

He didn't.

"We shall see."

...

"Sir someone from that boat struck us!"

"I know that much private!" The captain of the ship barked in response, blood shot eyes wide with agitation and fear.

"What do we do?" Another asked, his tone hinting that he was one step away from breaking down there and then.

The captain was hesitant to respond, his eyes lingering on his now broken ship. "Abandon ship!" He roared, his own ears ringing, twinging with pain at how loud he screamed.

A uniformed marine ran past him, a camera clutched tightly in his white knuckles. The captain saw the camera, his hand shooting out snatching it from the panicking marine.

A sickening creek signalled that there was little time left, splinters rained down from the shattering mast. He ground his teeth, a tooth chipping as a chunk of wood hit him square in the jaw. The captain didn't splutter, he didn't yelp nor did his eyes weld up with unshed tears.

Determination burned bright like a raging fire, his red eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

In one small movement his finger slammed down on the camera. A soft click could be heard faintly, a flash of light signalling that a picture had been taken.

A picture of Mihawk and Kishiko side by side, a devious grin on the young woman's face while a small smirk dominated Mihawk's lips.

_Those were the two who ruined this boat! _The captain screamed in his head, disbelief ripping through every nerve in his body as he fell into the water, starting at the camera screen before it was ruined by the salty sea. _I don't care who they are, be it a simple citizen or Mihawk himself I'll get revenge for the destruction of my family legacy!_

It was at that moment Mihawk scowled at Kishiko, no doubt from an insult fired in his face – the two oblivious at the picture taken.

Grey orbs peered around a corner of the ship, flecks of teal grew until his eyes changed back to their natural colour, their eyes narrowed in a mixture of suspicion and caution. _I guess I shouldn't have expect things to be easy._

**AN: Yaaay~ I finally got around to writing this. It took longer than I expected as I fell asleep on my laptop at one point but here it is anyway! Next chapter they arrive at the island where a certain pink haired woman shall be waiting for them ^.^**

**You didn't see that coming with Juro did you? Neither did I, it just kind of happened. xD **

**However I did plan the thing about Keiko. Let your imagination run for you never know—you may just guess the correct answer to what really happened xD**

**Don't forget to review and a big thanks to those of you who did!**


	10. Chapter 10 -Eh Violating who now?

**AN: Authors note down below. I also just got my Trafalgar Law hoodie in the mail xD Yaaay~**

"Are we there yet?" Kishiko groaned slumped dangerously over the rail. Usually someone would have made a move to pull her back but all had given up. Even Mihawk had given up. He could drag her away all he wanted but in the end she would slink past and drape her jittery muscles back over the hard railing. Once she fell, her surprised yelp being the only indication what happened. In the end Zoro lowered a rope which Kishiko in turn yanked on causing the relaxed man to tumble over board.

After a near death experience – Zoro attempting to drown Kishiko which he would have succeeded if Juro didn't fire a warning shot – Mihawk eventually lowered another rope threatening to leave them then and there if they refused to cooperate for once.

"What do you think?" Juro replied nonchalantly kicking his feet out from the lawn chair he sat in.

"It's hard to tell." The young woman voiced her thoughts. "It's a really dark and gloomy island. Maybe it's haunted? We should stop there so you can look at the animals."

Juro's eyes narrowed instantly, his gaze snapping to the back of her head. "You wouldn't have suggested that if you didn't want something."

"You think so badly of me." She spoke, her head tilted to the side so her blue haired companion could see her neutral expression and not the cheshire grin which he was imagining.

"I don't think, I know." He retorted calmly, his tone suggesting his words served as nothing more than a playful jab.

"You're right," Kishiko countered quickly, her cheeks rising as a smile devoured her features, "you don't think."

Juro rolled his eyes finally giving into her ways. "What is it you're prancing on about?"

Wordlessly Kishiko raised a finger pointing to a large brick castle in the distance. Trees stood tall, their branches spanning out larger than either of them had ever seen giving the island a rather chilly feel to it. The dimly lit night wasn't helping the atmosphere become one of joy either.

"That," Mihawk spoke appearing out of nowhere, "is Kuraigana Island."

Kishiko blinked, the realisation slowly seeping through her thick skin. "That's our stop isn't it?"

Instantly she became gloomy, her shoulder sagged with defeat as she slumped lower on the rail – her toes now being the only thing stopping her from falling overboard.

"What did you expect?" Juro asked casually although she could hear a small amount of anxiety laced with his words. "An island full of flowers?"

"I should've expected this from someone who wears a long coat and a hat like that."

Mihawk brushed past her but not before lazily placing the hat on her own head. She was too depressed about where she was to spend months of her life to jump in surprise, instead she considered throwing it overboard as revenge for making her be the chore girl over the course of the trip.

As it turned out Mihawk already knew enough of Kishiko so he spent his time conversing with Juro and occasionally Shelton. For a week a cloud of discomfort would instantly form over their heads whenever they came into contact with one another but eventually Juro got used to the unnerving gaze while Mihawk grew to accept the slightly guarded measures Juro took.

"I did not pick out the hat." Mihawk spoke.

"Then why do you wear it?" The younger and more feminine version replied – not that Kishiko acted like a lady or anything.

"Because it was a present." Translation; 'look at the label'.

So she did. Hesitantly she plucked the hat off her head trying to ignore how warm it was on the inside.

"You've got to be kidding me." She groaned, her palm slapping onto her forehead.

"She always did have a strange obsession for hats." Mihawk replied.

"And feathers." Kishiko supplied helpfully fiddling with the tag which had the name 'Keiko' threaded through it. One could easily remove the tag if they wished but as Mihawk said it was present so it was rather unlikely he would do such a thing. "If she had it her way she would be a female version of Daflamingo."

Juro watched with a mild interest as Kishiko and Mihawk locked eyes. Their brows creased simultaneously as the corner of their lips turned down with distaste. Long chocolate hair cascaded down an average size woman's back. She stood at the very peak of a mountain, hands on hips, chin raised high covered from head to toe in a bundle of feathers. A deep laugh rocked her form, gleaming red eyes burned bright with a furious fire as she store off in the distance searching for a suitable target.

"That is something I would rather not imagine." He stated distastefully placing the hat where it's lived for many years.

"Sorry," Kishiko replied suppressing a cringe, "I didn't really think through my words. Then again it is rather hard to imagine her doing something... normal. She can even make wearing a frilly maid outfit look like the devils wear."

"She had a knack for looking scary when she chooses to be."

"It must run in the genes." Zoro uttered, thinking back to the time Kishiko punched him, threw a person at him and even kicked a brick at his face. Although they didn't say out loud what they were talking about he could easily tell it was about Kishiko mother. The pride hidden safely behind Mihawk's eyes said it all.

On cue the young woman's head snapped in his direction, her eyes narrowed dangerously as the tranquil sea of gold transformed into tendrils of choppy water in the blink of an eye.

"Point proven." Mihawk replied nonchalantly. Usually Kishiko, Juro and even Zoro sometimes would have been shocked at how he talks to them easily – a completely different contrast from someone who is supposedly the most serious man in the world. Now however they learned he just didn't see the point in socialising when it was not needed. Apparently it was deemed necessary when living with a bunch of people – especially a competitive and rather violent bunch *cough* Kishiko and Zoro *cough*.

"That was an insult to you too, you know." Kishiko uttered weakly. She wasn't stupid nor was Mihawk. They both knew exactly what Zoro meant when he said what he did.

The older swordsman brushed off her comment and decided to change the topic as he spoke. "Prepare to dock."

"There's no docking station." Kishiko spoke distantly, her tone suggesting that she didn't mean to speak out loud.

"You don't need a docking station." Zoro pitched in, memories of Luffy recklessly throwing the anchor over board for the boat to stop flickering through his mind.

"You do unless you want to destroy the boat on stray rocks."

"I know the area well." Mihawk spoke putting Kishiko at ease.

Well... he meant to put her at ease but it only ceased to make her anxious, a pit settling in the bottom of her stomach. "You mean you actually live here?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "You're just as bad as her with a love for scary things."

"Her?" Juro questioned. "Who are you talking about?"

Kishiko's muscles instantly became ridged, her eyes expertly averted his emerald orbs as she store at her own shoes.

That was the reaction Juro though she would have. He didn't know what to think as her cheeks lifted, a toothy smile devouring her features.

"Someone important."

Juro blinked, holding his ground for a few seconds before caving in and stepping back. To one who didn't know Kishiko it would look like a normal smile, a toothy one at that with exposed healthy gums.

Her blued haired companion however knew better.

Her eyes were empty, a dark mist seemingly cluttering up against her pupil. There was no shine to her eyes. They seemed... empty to an extent. No, not empty as in 'I have nothing left to live for' but rather just toned down.

"Right." He responded shuffling away. Accidently he locked eyes with Mihawk, the said man cocking his head to the side – indicating something to Kishiko.

Confused his brows drew together, a frown creasing his face. 'What?' he mouthed jabbing a thumb in the direction of Kishiko as she store off into the ocean.

'Ask.' The man mouthed back, his eyes full of certainty.

"Well I'm going to gather my things. Not that I have much to begin with." She added almost bitterly no doubt agitated at losing half her items to an angry Shelton.

Juro grabbed the sleeve of shirt halting her completely as she gently tugged against him. "Huh? What do you want?"

"Who's 'someone important'?" He echoed her previous words truly curious as to who they were talking about.

"If you want to know then ask Mihawk seeing how he was kind enough to edge you along." Her words were sharp, her eyes boring into the older swordsman's challengingly.

"He didn't edge me along at all." Juro replied innocently, too innocent perhaps for he practically screamed out guilty for all to hear.

Kishiko snickered shooting Mihawk a devious grin. Juro stepped back, his breath becoming lodged in his throat at the evil look on her face. She wouldn't do anything harmful – there was no doubting that – but it didn't stop his heart rate from picking up drastically.

"I'm sure Mihawk knows everything. From their first kiss, their first date... the time he gave her chocolates and confessed his undying love for her. If you're lucky maybe he'll even go as far to tell you how he had sex wi-"

_'Thump'_

"Oi, oi!" Kishiko bellowed slumping to the ground as her hands clutched her head where Mihawk kindly dug his knuckles into her skull. "Do that any harder and you'll crush it!"

"We'll be approaching the island within the next few minutes." Mihawk spoke acting as if he didn't just hit someone over the head.

Kishiko snickered jumping to her feet, all her weight going to her toes as she pranced around Mihawk mockingly. "Seems like someone is changing the topic. Why would that be? Is it because Mr Dracule doesn't want to be embarrassed."

Juro drew back from the duo completely making sure he was out of arm's length. Zoro stood, twisting his whole body in their direction to watch the scene evolve. Sadly nothing really happened during their stay on the boat so to him – even a small argument such as this – was an excellent source of entertainment. It just made it ten times better how it was with the words most famous swordsman and his supposed daughter.

Zoro couldn't help but smirk as the corner of Mihawk's lips rose, a small smile threatened to take over his lips. Thank fully he managed to fight it away making his next words all the more effective.

"Hmmm." A low hum tickled the back of his throat as he bent down to her level. Kishiko didn't draw back as he extended an arm out, his palm gently coming down on the top of her head. "It is as you say it, Dracule Kishiko."

Juro stifled a laugh as Kishiko's jaw dropped, her mouth agape wide enough for flies to hover into her mouth.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. Although her tone was laced in malice the slight pink tint to her cheeks said she was anything but angry – agitated at the most but certainly not angry.

"Why not?" Mihawk teased easily slapping away her intruding hand as it snaked for his own head. "After all you are apparently my daughter."

"Tch." An unimpressed sound slipped from her lips although Mihawk knew she was anything but. Her pulse was racing, he could hear it if he strained his ears far enough. "Why'd she have to pick a man like you? Stop patting me on the head!"

"Because he's tall, dark, handsome and mysterious!" A pink haired woman suddenly declared, a hand on hip while the other pointed at Mihawk with sparkly eyes.

There was one small issue though.

Somehow she was floating up through the floor boards of the ship...

"Ghost!" Juro yelled, his gun instantly clasped between his hands – fingers tense and ready to shoot.

Zoro spluttered at her choice of words, dread and annoyance immediately regretting coming back.

Mihawk ignored her completely as his eyes were glued on Kishiko who in turn flicked out her hidden blades and stood with slightly bent knees. One wrong move and she would pounce faster than Juro could even shoot his gun.

"Ah, she devil." Zoro greeted nonchalantly recovering quickly.

"Horo horo horo horo horo!" It laughed, their pink pigtails bouncing as her whole body drifted through the air.

Kishiko's teeth clenched, her fingers flicked back ever further before she finally took action...

... only to run pass right through the pink haired young woman.

"I saw that coming." Juro sighed finally understand what was just going on. "Kishiko it's a devil fruit so stop over reacting."

"Stop over reacting?!" She roared, kicking at the female as it decided to hover upside down in her face. "You were the one who screamed out 'ghost!' like a little girl!"

"Eh? I haven't seen your face around here before. Why do you look so much like him?" Aside from her annoying high pitch and over all ear bleeding laugh her voice was rather common. Beady black eyes store into burning gold.

"Because-"

"She's his daughter." Zoro interjected deciding to say it and get it over with. No doubt Kishiko would have made up some long excuse or simply ignore the young woman as best as she could. It would have been a rather hard task to do considering she can fly and all...

"Don't say it so casually!" Kishiko scolded, shaking her fist at the man threateningly!

Zoro deadpanned, no words were able to leave his mouth as he stared at the flustered young woman shaking her fist at him. Amusement flowed through his veins. "It's hard to feel threatened when your face is as red as an apple."

"Apples can be green you moron!" The pink haired young woman supplied helpfully successfully taking the spot light off Kishiko as she slinked away sticking to the shadows while a gloomy aura flowed around her.

"Why me..." She continued to mutter ignoring the bickering between Zoro and the other young woman.

"I'm talking about the red apples. Only an idiot wouldn't understand that."

"Well you're quite the idiot so you never know."

"Shut up, Perona!"

"Such a harsh way to speak to a lady!" Perona wailed – literally wailing as she threw her arms up in the air dramatically.

A shadow loomed over Kishiko urging her to speak.

"Couldn't you have picked someone a little less... Keikoish to have sex with?"

A disgruntled groan left Mihawk's mouth but he replied wisely despite the unwanted conversation. "If that didn't happen you wouldn't be here."

"Although I am curious." She admitted, tranquil gold meeting a warm yellow. "Why her?"

Mihawk slouched against the wall, sitting cross legged on the ground next to Kishiko. "I didn't intend for anything to happen."

Kishiko snorted, not amused by his answer. "Well look what happened."

"You're right," he countered quickly, "I've let a snarky, stubborn young girl be born into the world."

"Blame Keiko for that." She huffed. Not once in her life did she ever refer to Keiko as mother. Anytime she did Keiko would simply scold her saying not to because it made her feel old.

"She always was a little too carefree." Mihawk mused staring off into the distance.

Kishiko sneaked a glance at the man, her own eyes widening at the sight before her. If anyone were to tell her that she would ever see Mihawk looking like someone who's seen an angel she would've laughed in your face and tell you to get a life. Of course here she was, staring in disbelief at the man in front her.

His usual sharp yellow eyes dimmed down to a warm gold, a faint smile graced his lips shadows by his hat. He had seen an angel in his eyes, a common young woman by appearance but deep down lay her wild, violent and overall evil side. It was a particular side the man always had a knack at unleashing.

"Oh my god." Kishiko spluttered backing away from the man. "Don't ever pull that face again or the universe will explode!"

Mihawk's eyes swirled back to the original sharp yellow but his hazy smile remained. "There is something I want to know."

"Huh?" Kishiko responded with snapping out of her small panic.

"How Keiko died."

A hundred pound rock plummeted to the bottom of her stomach at the intensity of his words. He was serious, his tone sharper than usual despite the carefree smile covering his features.

"Wah!" She panicked darting around the corner. "You're just like her!"

A sudden force pulled her back, the material around her waist causing her to choke on the sudden air forced from her lungs. "So my suspicions are right." He mused out loud, a hand loosely holding onto her make shift belt as she swung in the air trying to escape. She was being carried like a bag. "You were with her at least until you hit the age of 10."

Kishiko momentarily stopped struggling, her head snapping in his direction. "How did you come up with that conclusion?!"

Mihawk's smile faltered into a smirk, his eyes narrowing as an evil aura clung to his large mass. "I said it myself that if a child were in her life they needed to be disciplined. What better way to do that than tough love?"

"You devil!" His daughter roared, "Do you know how many nightmares that smile gave me when I was 10!"

"Not enough considering you back chat."

"Kya~ Look at the bonding!" Perona shouted distracting Kishiko long enough for Kishiko to snap back.

"This isn't bonding! This is abuse!"

"Man with the blue hair! Get a picture of this!"

"There's no camera." Juro replied slightly annoyed with how loud things were getting.

"Then find one!"

"Stop being so loud!" Kishiko snapped, pulling a small tie on her make shift belt so the material undid around he her waist. "You're a devil fruit user so then water must affect you even in this form!"

"Negative Hollow!" Perona twirled in the air, summing her small ghosts aimed straight for Kishiko.

"I don't believe in ghosts!" Were the words that left her mouth as she lazily cut a ball of mist – supposedly a ghost – in half. The remains floated away as Perona stared at it shocked.

It would have been a cool moment apart from one thing...

"Gah! My pants!" True to her words her pants slipped down, her hands quickly catching the back of them to avoid show casing anything she did not want to –mainly her underwear.

Perona snickered, Zoro snorted while Juro didn't hold back as he laughed at her burning face.

"Try not to make a regular routine of this." Mihawk spoke seriously throwing her make shift belt at her. He made no effort to hide the amusement glazing his eyes.

"S-Shut up!" She stumbled over her words, her tone rising an octave with embarrassment. "I'm going to prepare for docking!"

"I don't like her." Perona huffed childishly. "She's rude and immature. You did not do a good job in raising her!"

"Says the lady who prances around with a love for ghosts." Zoro muttered. "That's anything but lady like."

Since there was nothing left to talk about they dispersed, each wandering to do their own thing in preparation of their stop.

...

"Where's Kishiko?" Juro asked Zoro and Mihawk who were tossing things over board into the water encased in water proof boxes. They both reasoned that it would simply save time instead of having to make several trips back to the boat.

"This is slavery!" The said girl yelled out to those on the boat.

To express how much he cared Mihawk dropped another box into the ocean. He knew it hit the ground when a startled yelp left Kishiko's mouth, her hateful screams of 'are you trying to kill me?!' filling the beach.

"I'm going ahead you guys can finish this off!" She yelled up to the men on the boat. When she got no reaction she swam to shore, muttering curses about how she was going to have to dry off without a spare change of clothes. Her bag was still on deck somewhere, she felt naked without it

"Take Shelton with you!" Someone called out, either Juro or Zoro it was hard to tell since the distance made their voice quiet.

"No!" She protested but it was too late. They had unleashed the keratin.

"Squee!" Shelton cried in joy narrowing missing Mihawk as he launched over the railing. Sparkles of slobber twinkled in the sky as she soared through the air. He jumped far, way too far to land in the water so when he landed right next to Kishiko lying on the sand it was fair to say if she had a full bladder her pants would surely be wet by now.

"ARE YOU ACTIVLEY TRYING TO KILL ME!?" She demanded an answer kicking the turtle repetitively on the shell. "Ah, I forgot how much of a stress reliever this is."

"Shelton, march forward on our journey of exploration!" Standing on the shell, one foot in front of the other she pointed in the direction with the least amount of trees.

"Is it really okay for her to be running off like this?" Juro questioned. If he was able to leap aboard land without having to riskily avoid the water then he too would have joined along in her little adventure. He would never admit it but he felt slightly colder without her company.

"She'll be back." Was the response he received.

He was right for less than ten minutes later her cries of frustration could be heard.

"You stupid turtle! Why did you go in that direction if you knew would be there!"

"SQUEE!" He screech in response, tears streaming from his eyes as he struggled to keep up with her fast pace.

"Don't make excuses!" The yellow eye girl bit back an insult. "You could smell them but yet you continued anyway!"

"SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUE~!" A cry of forgiveness, one so loud it shook nearby tree's and brutally rung through Kishiko's ears.

"What the hell is going on?!" Juro demanded hoping to stop their desperate running before they carelessly trampled all over the expertly stacked boxes.

Juro received no reply as Kishiko rushed straight past him, her target being Zoro.

"Give me a sword!"

"What? Why?!"

"I don't have time for explanations!" She didn't even have to explain herself, shard of steel were embedded in her thick braces – the blade only coming past her palm despite being drawn all the way out.

Sadly for Kishiko Zoro was not giving in. "I'll handle it since you're too weak too."

"YOU SCUM!" A distant voice echoed off the trees. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF MY SHIP!"

"I didn't do it!" She shouted back to the phantom voice. "It was Mihawk so stop fucking chasing me!"

"What have you done now?" Mihawk asked stepping forward. It was clear she was panicking, the way she swore, along with her wide eyes gave it all away.

"I did nothing!" She retorted boldly delivering no indication that she was lying at all. "One minute I was walking, exploring the area and then next thing I know I get pounced on by some perverted old guy who wouldn't stop screaming at me the whole time!"

"Perverted old guy?" Zoro echoed curious as to what happened which made her give the man that name.

Kishiko heard him, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him coldly. She didn't say anything – no, that would simply be too reasonable – instead she calmly walked up to him and put her hand on his chest.

A gentle gesture, one which ultimately confused Zoro. He was used to Nami – sometimes even Usopp when he decided to tease the swordsman's – doing such gesture whether it was reassurance or just plain playing around but it was something completely different coming from Kishiko. It didn't feel warm, there was no sense of friend ship to it nor was there something she was accomplishing by doing such an act.

"Can I violate you?"

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Flustered, annoyed and confused he snapped quickly pushing her away.

"See!" She exasperated. "It's perverted!"

"Only if you think about it like that." Juro confirmed being the voice of reason.

Mihawk stepped forward nudging Shelton out of the way with his boot. It was the only indication needed for everyone to be quiet.

Soon enough they arrived – the ones who had so called 'violated' Kishiko.

"You!" A bald man snarled, his teeth bared at Mihawk as his eyes flooded with disgust. "You're going to pay for breaking my ship!"

"Hmm?" Mihawk drawled out, the hum of thought not really needed. "What makes you think I would stoop so low to do such a thing?"

The bald man's teeth crashed down on each other. "Don't play games with me! Why did you destroy my ship!?"

"To kill time." Mihawk responded curtly, his eyes chilling as a hidden blood lust shot through them.

Zoro couldn't restrain himself as his eyes narrowed honing in on Mihawk. It was the exact phrase the yellow eyed swordsman had used when Don Krieg asked why Mihawk followed them all the way to the Baratie. Of course, 'to kill time' wasn't the true answer. The true answer would be something along the lines of 'I didn't know if you were a friend or a foe'. Not that Mihawk would say that. It would be seen as an excuse, a sentence to try and redeem any hatred placed upon his name.

"Well I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp in order to 'Kill Time'! I'll violate you!"

"See!" Kishiko shouted as the man charged head first at Mihawk. "I told you he's a pervert!"

"He's going to violate Mihawk..." Juro trailed off, his features twisting into one of disgust. That was a mental image he did not want to see.

"I thought you said there was a whole army of them?" Zoro asked casually pretending he didn't hear the bald man's scaring words.

"Ah..." Kishiko automatically became sheepish. "I maybe have exaggerated due to it being a desperate time and all."

_'Thunk'_

"Eh?" Unimpressed and bored Zoro cocked his head to the side. "He went down without even being hit."

"He fainted from dehydration." Mihawk spoke clearing up any confusion. "When he was speaking his eyes weren't focused on anything."

"Well what do we do about him?" Kishiko asked nudging the unconscious man with her foot. She didn't want to risk getting too close without knowing he's unconscious for sure.

"Nothing." The only word needed for everyone to pitch in and help stack the boxes on a make shift cart.

Kishiko however lingered, her eyes shadowed by dark locks as her eyes remained glued to the unconscious bald man. Without action he was sure to die...

...

"This house is freezing." Kishiko complained, gripping the sides of her damp shirt for warmth.

"The cold is what I desire so I shall get it." Mihawk brushed her complaint aside striding into the place before anyone else could even set foot into the large room. "Go to the second floor, there's a room and another one sits on the third floor."

"How big is this house?" Kishiko asked generally curious.

"Five floors!" Perona skidded to a halt skipping into the room followed by two miniature ghosts dancing around her slender form. "It's a castle!"

"You sound like you really admire this castle..." Juro noted dryly. Her sparkling eyes said it all.

Kishiko tuned out their conversation, she just couldn't concentrate on what they saying when something much more life threatening for someone was nibbling the at the back of her mind.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." She spoke casually, waving a small good bye with her hand. After quickly slinging the bag over her shoulder she left wearing only one of her hidden blades. The other was on a table somewhere in the house. "You can choose what room you want."

"Wai-" Juro tried responding, even going as far to opening the door but she was already gone.

"She really lives up to her name when she wants to." Zoro noted casually, his hand resting on the hilt of his swords.

"She tends to do that." Juro responded, pride seeping into his voice. "She goes from being clumsy to having the grace of a cat in the blink of her eye."

Mihawk acted as if he didn't hear their conversation. When Juro's eyes left Zoro's the elder man sent Zoro a knowing look. Zoro challenged him, his head tilting to the side as his eyes narrowed slightly – a sign he didn't want to do what the man was hinting.

Mihawk didn't back down.

With a small huff Zoro caved not wanting to provoke Mihawk into extreme agitation. Besides, he was actually rather curious about Kishiko going out of her way to help someone.

...

"Oi." The words lugged form Zoro's mouth. "What are you doing?"

Kishiko didn't respond, instead she continued to drag the unconscious man with her as she walked. Zoro sighed in annoyance but walked by her side nether the less.

"Never thought you would be one to openly show pity."

"Really? I thought you knew from all the times I forced myself to listen to you. It's not like I willingly try to keep a conversation with you going."

Zoro frowned. An insult worked its way on his tongue, his jaw moving as he prepared to voice his rude thoughts.

Then he saw the smile playing on her lips.

"I don't understand you at all."

"What makes you say that?" She laughed warmly.

"You're violent, wild and reckless but yet you help those even if you don't see any benefit."

"Oh? Like you're any different."

"What?"

Kishiko snickered. "You heard me. I saw that look on your face when he collapsed. You suddenly became very distant and uninterested – perhaps trying not to raise suspicion of your true feelings?"

"And you're observant even though you choose not to show it." He concluded wisely. A part of him wanted to snatch the man from her shoulders, it was clear she was struggling with his weight. The bald man didn't look like one of the lightest guys he had seen.

"Observant enough only when the time needs to be."

"Tch. What about when this guy wakes up?"

"I have no clue..." She trailed off, her smile brightening. "Maybe he'll violate you?"

"I'll cut him in half before he can even come close if that's his intentions."

"You're awfully defensive over something that hasn't even happened. Is poor little Zoro afraid of being touched in naughty places?"

"W-What?!"

"I said," Kishiko cleared her throat, "'is poor little Zoro afraid of being touched in naughty places?'"

Despite repeating it twice Zoro refused to answer. He couldn't answer, it was as simple as that. His jaw was clamped tightly shut, his knuckles popping as his hand clenched subconsciously. He was too angry to even form words.

"I'm not little and I'm not afraid being touched in naughty places." The swordsman uttered.

Kishiko stopped in her tracks, the man slumping to the ground as she completely released her hold on the man. "Can you please say that again?"

Zoro grunted in response – a disgruntled noise being all that was needed for Kishiko to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Y-you're not afraid of being touched down there aye?" She laughed heartily oblivious to the swordsman fuming with anger. "Maybe you should tell him that, I'm sure he will happily make you scream in joy. Or you co-"

_'Slice'_

"Or we could never speak of those words again." She concluded wisely, the edge of his blade pressed tightly up against her neck. She knew he wouldn't cut her, the worst he would do is bruise but that didn't stop Kishiko from feeling panicked and nervous as a blade was pushed up against her neck.

"Tch." Zoro replied sheathing his sword. To Kishiko it was a sound she never thought she would hear again.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kishiko laughed quickly shoving the man into Zoro's grasp as she sprinted away. "This is something I just can't keep to myself."

"Kishiko!" Zoro roared, split between taking the man to safety or perusing the little she devil.

What he didn't account for was the slight chance that the commotion would wake the man stirring in his grasp.

"...I'm going to violate you."

Five words – the only amount of words needed for the green haired swordsman to choke on his breath.

**AN: So I'm thinking of making a little story (either one shots or only 1-2K worded chapters) to make updates really easy so it doesn't interfere with my other stories. What will be in this story you ask? Well it will be a MihawkxKeiko story! I've always wanted to share scenes about their time together that keep playing in my mind so I'm rather close to just throwing all my homework aside and just writing a new story. **

**Of course I have no clue how to start it or if anything really serious (apart from romance and stuff) is going to happen. It will also give me, as the writer, a chance to develop Keiko's character into THIS story so that you can see how Kishiko takes after her mother in some perspectives. **

**I'm not too sure but I'm just putting it out there. **

**Thank you for reading! Here's just a little snippet of what I may write (I'm not sure if it will even be in the actually MihawkxKeiko (OC) story or not but there is it anyway xD)**

"Look at him." Keiko pointed out the window. "He's shirtless but yet still standing tall as if he could take on the world."

A moment of silence filled the room of the young adults.

That was until the man suddenly stopped in his walk, his whole body twisting to face the window in which the duo were looking out of. It was also at that moment a bolt of lightning decided to strike the ground lighting up the dark night – it was a small act from mother nature that left Rui and Keiko almost shitting their pants from what it showed.

The bright blue flash put glowing green eyes on display, eyes that sharp and firm like they could see through anything. Blood trickled down his bare chest, the sticky substance displaying just how ripped the man was despite his skinny appearance. The one thing which caught their attention the most however was the hilt of a sword clasped tightly in his hand – the sheath slipping down with the help of the wind revealing a blade which shone with a blood lust.

Then the flash was over leaving two pairs of brown eyes wide, their bodies screaming at them to continue breathing rather than not making a sound.

"Great neighbourhood, aye?" Rui spoke first not moving from his original position.

"Remind me why I even moved down here in the first place."

"To help with work seeing how dad's currently out." He replied weakly, a distant tone controlling his voice.

"So... is the door locked?" Keiko finally asked, her eyes remaining glued to the spot where she saw the man in the distance.

"I think so."

Another bolt of lightning struck the ground – this time show casing that the man was indeed gone.

"Do you think we should check it?" The young woman asked hesitantly.

"I don't think we have to. I guess whoever that was decided to go for a walk."

"During a storm?"

"Not everyone is the same." Her brother shrugged off her anxiety. "Relax sis, it's not like he's going to walk straight in the house or something. Besides, if he does it will be a good excuse to test out the rifle dad left behind."

"Don't you think we're forgetting something? Something really important?"

"Are the tools away?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then there's nothing else to think about."

"Sorry for intruding." A deep monotonous voice spoke proving that maybe they weren't that sorry.

Someone had forgotten to lock the door.

**AN: Thanks again~! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
